The Kurosaki Affair
by DameM
Summary: Years have passed and Ichigo is now a doctor. If he thought he could continue a mortal life in peace, he was sadly mistaken. With a fiancee that loved to hit and a father that was crazier than a loon, anything but normality is possible. "SIW" sequel.
1. The More Things Change

_A/N: Reviewers from the epilogue of __**"SIW**__": __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Timaeus5000**__, __**Infinite Dragon**__, __**shie0917**__, __**Shiso no Kistune**__, __**MaN610v3r**__, __**masterboly**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Twan**__, __**Eradona**__, __**muzikchic4eva**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**dbz wrting for fun**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**DBZFTW**__, __**paradox-otaku**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Poisonfish**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**darklover**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Chichita**__, __**hollownature**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Kaoru Kato**__, __**BlondeEmo**__, __**boby137**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__, __**strawberryshini**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**megasayangoku**__,__** Dragon and Sword Master**__,__** kurukurupa**__, __**novicestar**__, __**UraharafanDXDXD**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, and __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__. Also thanks to __**ChocolateMarshmallows**__ for his/her review of chapter twelve. Thank you to everyone who put "__**SIW**__" on their lists and put myself on an "__**Author Alert**__."  
>I said there'd be a sequel and here it is. Just some things you may want to have on hand throughout the story: tissues, a glass of water, a comfortable seat that you can't fall out of, and ear plugs for everyone else around you. <em>

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_The More Things Change_

Ichigo Kurosaki, brand new resident at Karakura Hospital and heir to the Soul Society's royal throne, was late for work. The tall, muscular man that had women swooning and men envious of his looks and physique was going to be late for his first day because he couldn't find his "favorite" tie. If his sisters had been around they would have told him to just grab another and get going but this particular piece of fabric was special. Despite the revolting shade of pink, Ichigo had promised the person who had given it to him that he would wear it; and he never broke his word. Even if he had been so inclined, the person who had given it to him was a petite, raven haired Shinigami. Said Shinigami could hit harder than just about anyone he knew (living or dead) and Ichigo was not about to test the theory that since she wasn't in the World of the Living at the moment, she would never know that he hadn't worn the disgusting, obnoxious tie that she'd had Ishida make for him as a birthday present one year. He'd thought it was a gag gift but one look at the serious, violet eyes had told him differently.

The daiko still had the bruise on his shin for the crack he'd made. He'd been told, in an utterly _Kuchiki_ tone of voice that since they didn't make Chappy the Rabbit designs in silk, she'd had to compromise and just go with the color. To this day, he was thankful that neither she nor Ishida had managed to find the finest silk in the world dyed with the heinous cartoon creature.

Not that it had been for lack of trying, he remembered. The Quincy had confided later that same day that Rukia had made him use all of his connections to try to find some fabric per her specifications. Luckily every fabric supplier he knew had laughed at the mere _suggestion_ that such a kid's favorite would appear on superior goods. The archer might be a pain in his ass on occasion, but he did watch his back. Not even Ishida could stomach making, or even _looking_ at perfectly good silk patterned after a cartoon that by all rights should have ended as soon as it began.

"Where is that damn tie?" Ichigo shouted, frustrated. Standing up, he ran his hands through his hair, undoing all of the good that his comb had managed. Glancing at his watch, he swore again. "Screw this; I don't have time to look for it again." Pulling out a more sedate and professional looking tie, Ichigo made to go to the door of their bedroom when a familiar and particularly _angry_ reiatsu hit him.

"Looking for something?" Rukia asked, smiling grimly when he froze and turned to look at her in resignation. Dangling from her dainty fingers was his tie. She swung it negligently before coming to stand on the bed near the window.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Kon had it," she answered, motioning for him to come over so that she could put it on him.

"Damn stuffed mod soul. I _knew _I shouldn't have left him alone in our room." Ichigo warily let her put it on him, something she had gotten good at over the years. "So, when did you get back?" he asked, clearing his throat nervously.

"Just now. Ukitake-taicho gave me a week off." Rukia adjusted the knot and contemplated how tightly she should make the tie.

"Welcome home," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her as much in welcome as in the hope that she would forget that he'd been about to leave her precious gift at home.

"Thank you," she said. Grinning meaningfully, the to-be-queen tightened the fabric until her fiancé gagged. "It's good to be back," she finished, watching him choke while he tried to loosen the tie before he passed out.

Looking at the imp that was the woman he loved, Ichigo pulled the noose from his neck and sighed. "You didn't have to strangle me."

"Be grateful I didn't kick you this time," she said with smirk.

"There is that." Giving her one last kiss, he picked up his car keys and wallet before heading out the door. Years might have passed since Rukia Kuchiki came back into his life, but Ichigo Kurosaki sometimes felt like it was just yesterday.

She still preferred to greet him with physical abuse rather than affection.


	2. The More They Stay the Same

_A/N: Surprise! Have a second chapter on the house. I know the first was short but it really didn't blend with this part of the story enough to leave it all together. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_The More Things Stay the Same_

Rukia watched out their bedroom window as the orange hair of the man she loved disappeared before going to retrieve her body from Chappy. While Ichigo complained about having to live with the mod souls for months at a time (especially when Chappy inhabited her gigai), the small Shinigami knew he was thankful not to have to spend weeks and sometimes months on end alone.

The engaged couple had bought the house next to the clinic shortly after Ichigo graduated med school. He had gone from Tokyo University's pre-med course to med school so they had until about a month ago resided in the apartment they'd rented at the beginning of their reunion. However, when they'd gotten the news that Ichigo would be doing his residency at Karakura Hospital, he had refused to move back into his father's house, feeling that they had outgrown the necessity of living on top of the rest of his family. The girls might be in college and away from home, but that didn't mean Ichigo would feel comfortable living with his fiancée and his father at the same time. Still wanting to be close in case he was needed, he had gone looking at apartments nearby, hoping that he could find something that wouldn't stretch his budget too much. He was going to be getting paid for his residency but he'd spent a great deal over the years on med school and wanted to save as much as he could for later years.

The house next to the clinic had been perpetually for sale ever since Lurichiyo and her two guardians had resided in it briefly. When pressed, the real estate agent had admitted that the cost had been driven down drastically by its "haunted" reputation so the mortgage that Ichigo had ended up paying wasn't that much more than what he would have if he'd rented a three bedroom apartment for them.

Rukia had been excited about the opportunity to have her own house, feeling that she too needed to be away from her brother, regardless of how close they'd become. Byakuya had not been entirely happy with her choice, but was content that Ichigo seemed to be able to provide for her without using the money in Rukia's account. It had become more of a Chappy fund, the money being used mostly for her obsession. The house had needed only a little more furnishing then their apartment and Byakuya had gladly let Ichigo use the account to do it in a manner befitting a noble and a royal. He had even said that it would be the perfect place for their "nobility" lessons; something the captain had temporarily suspended in favor of making sure the two weren't having sex. The sixth division leader had offered to return Rukia's governess to them so that they could have help, but both had refused strongly. That didn't mean that a maid or two wasn't going to drop in every now and then just to check up on them.

Her brother had long ago recalled Hogosha-san from chaperoning; figuring that since they'd already been intimate before she had been there, his sister and Ichigo were bound to find ways to make love regardless of his interference. Isshin had also reminded him, not without a bit of scolding, that he had raised his sword to a royal and to make up for it, letting them live as they wished was the least he could do.

Byakuya had flushed at his mistake, apologizing to the older Kurosaki before reluctantly agreeing. If they hadn't created a child yet with all of their "affection," it was likely they wouldn't until they wanted to so he saw no reason (as they were engaged), that they couldn't proceed. Isshin was after all going to be next door so he could count on the man to be an interfering busybody when it mattered most.

Rukia smiled at the memory as she discarded her clothes to take a shower. She had wanted to surprise Ichigo with her return and his look of horror at her finding out that he had lost (and she had found) the pink tie, had been well worth the effort it took to hide her reiatsu from him. It seemed nowadays that she could be on the opposite end of the country and he could feel her. His ability to sense reiatsu hadn't really gotten any better than it had been during the war but when it mattered, he could pinpoint down to the street where one of his family or friends were without batting an eye.

When she had mentioned this to Isshin one day, he'd merely smiled and told her a royal did have some advantages that others didn't when it came to Shinigami abilities. And when it came to the heir of the throne, there wasn't much he couldn't do.

Kido notwithstanding.

Ichigo Kurosaki had had his powers back for seven years and still couldn't summon a destructive spell without blowing himself up. Urahara's training ground was in a permanent state of repair because of his failure; and the secret training ground in the Soul Society had been restricted to sword play for the fear that he would cause a cave-in.

Several of the Royal Guard kido experts had tried and failed to teach the future king but he just couldn't do it. The more he had trained, the more reiatsu he had accumulated, and the more he hadn't been able to control it like he needed to so that he wouldn't destroy anything but his intended target. Rukia often wondered if he could perform a cero correctly or not but dared not even broach the subject. The last time he had done that had been when he'd lost control of his Hollow and she didn't want to give the pest any more of a reason to revolt than he already had. It was bad enough Hichigo still liked to try to take over, regardless of how many times he was beaten bloody. Sometimes she wondered if it was because of him that Ichigo took her beatings so well.

Laughing at the thought, she shut the shower off and went to dress in something comfortable. Going out into the living room, Rukia looked around at the numerous boxes that still sat unopened around the room. She couldn't fathom how they had gotten so much junk over the years when neither of them was much for harboring keepsakes.

Going over to one, she glanced at the label and smiled. It wasn't junk, it was her Chappy collection that he had failed to put away. It was probably just as well, though. Ichigo may have loved her beyond her wildest dreams but he hated the cartoon character more and more as the years went on. If he had tried to put the plush toys and other memorabilia away, he'd probably have either done it wrong, or been tempted to throw them away. Shrugging away the thought, the petite young woman began straightening things up to her liking and putting things away that had been left out in the open. Rukia had plenty to keep her busy while Ichigo was slaving away under the direction of the older Quincy. About to wash the dishes left in the sink, the approach of another familiar reiatsu had her pausing and moving all sharp objects out the way.

"Rukia-chan! My beautiful third daughter! I'm so happy you're home!" Isshin rushed into the room, his arms wide open and made a beeline for the small Shinigami. "Ichigo's been such a grouch while you were away."

"Hello, Oji-san," she murmured, using a slight kido spell to push him off. "It's good to be back."

"None of that, 'Oji-san' stuff. Call me 'Daddy!' You'll be a Kurosaki soon enough and I want you to get comfortable with the name." Isshin smiled goofily while silently checking her over like the doctor he was. Her hair had remained short since Renji had accidently sliced one side off, and it still suited her more than the style that had made her look like a younger copy of her sister. Even though she looked healthy, there were slight circles under her eyes that would go away quickly enough once she got a decent night's rest in Ichigo's arms.

"How about we compromise with 'Otou-san?'" she asked. Rukia almost laughed at the pout he gave. For a Shinigami royal who could fight with the best of them, he could be such a child at times.

"If I have to," he returned. Suddenly his eyes lit up, as if he had remembered something important. "I just remembered. I forgot to give you your housewarming present when you first moved in! I'll be right back."

Violet eyes sparkled with laughter as their owner waited patiently. Upon her future father-in-law's return, he was holding a rolled up poster. "Otou-san, we couldn't…" she began, knowing what it was a picture of. Ichigo would go ballistic if she allowed Isshin to put a poster of his mother on the wall.

"Don't worry, my dear daughter! Daddy has lots of these." Fishing a roll of tape out of his pocket, Isshin chose a section of wall that was visible from almost everywhere and secured a giant life sized portrait of Masaki Kurosaki there for everyone to see. "There, now you can have my beloved Masaki to talk to whenever you wish!"

"Great, thanks. I'll be sure to let Ichigo know." Rukia rubbed her forehead, the beginnings of a headache coming on. "You should probably get back to the clinic. I think I just heard someone pull into the lot."

"You did? You're hearing is so much better than mine. Well, I'm off to save lives!" She waited until he was gone before laughing out loud. Looking at the smiling, ginger haired woman, Rukia grinned.

"He falls for it every time," she said, a snicker still in her voice. The years may have changed some things, but one thing would _always_ remain true:

Isshin Kurosaki could still be outwitted by his children.


	3. First Day On The Job

_A/N: So many people to thank: __**dragonlord1337**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**curio**__**cherry**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**dbz wrting for fun**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**Metue**__, __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Disciple Of The Dragon Star**__, __**Darthjontan**__, __**InfiniteDragon**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, "__**Sakura-bell**__," __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**newserkzzz**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**Twan**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**MaN610v3r**__, __**novicestar**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Xice-and-SnowX**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**AsoenixKristian**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**strawberryshini**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**boby137**__, __**darklover**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**Minielf**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**Ceelia-18**__, __**n3va**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**Zenneth97**__, __**Lizard Lover**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Purple Dragon Ranger**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Seirin-taicho**__, __**Draconias**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**XxMagicDreamerxX**__, __**Syaoran and Dracen Uchiha**__, __**CrossroadsofLife**__, __**MJ-RaM'XD**__, __**Umayar**__, and __**BlondeEmo**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Special thanks to the few people who pointed out the error in the title when I first posted this story.  
>I promise I didn't forget this; I just had a nasty case of Writer's Block again. You'd think having written the prequel that I wouldn't have any problems. Ah, well. Enjoy.<em>

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_First Day On the Job_

The moment Ichigo walked into Karakura Hospital he knew his day was about to get worse. The lobby was filled with patients and their families, most looking worried or harried, others grimacing in pain and tear stained. Nurses and clerks spoke urgently into phones, their voices all trying to convey the necessity of whatever they were talking about.

"You're late, Kurosaki!" a voice complained from behind him, its tone just as foreboding as Byakuya's always was.

"Ishida-sensei," the orange haired doctor said in greeting. Silently he cursed Ishida for escaping his father's disapproving presence to work in Osaka for the next several years before the older Quincy decided to hand over the reins of the hospital administration.

Turning, the Shinigami daiko noticed that the man was in scrubs, something that he probably hadn't worn since his son was born. "What's going on?" he asked, not apologizing for being late. That would be giving the other man too much power over him.

"A water main break that led to an accident. Your father is taking care of the minor injuries but there are several that have needed the hospital's superior skills. These people are mostly frightened. Scrub up and take my place in the ER. The worst is over but there are always others who need our professional skills."

Ichigo hadn't been assigned to the Emergency Room but when the director of the hospital tells a resident to go somewhere, the resident listens. "Sure." With an absent wave, the younger man left to stow his gear and head off to his first shift. Ryuuken Ishida hadn't given him any time to adjust and that was just fine with Ichigo. He learned best when under pressure and figured if med school and a war hadn't taught him enough about wounds and how to heal, then he didn't have any right trying to be a doctor. It was too bad that he couldn't use kido to fix some of the more serious wounds that he would come across because he could save a lot more lives than just with a scalpel and sutures.

The day before he'd gotten the tour every new employee got and slipped easily into his place, being polite but not too open with the dozens of females that he had to interact with. Not many knew that he was an engaged man but he'd rather not encourage the advances of anyone. Over the years he'd learned that the women he came in contact with often thought him handsome and if he didn't make it clear that he wasn't available, a certain midget would. Either by making cutting remarks that sounded entirely too much like her brother or flashing her engagement ring around so that everyone would get the point.

If Ichigo thought he was a possessive man when it came to her, he'd had no idea what the word meant until he'd seen Rukia put a stranger who'd hit on him in her place. A part of him had wanted to tease her about what she'd done but she'd given him the evil eye after telling the woman off so he'd ignored the temptation.

Shaking off the thoughts, Ichigo hurriedly changed and went to his assigned station. Doctors and nurses walked at a fast pace, never reaching the forbidden run but moving almost as quickly just the same. Several people were laid out on gurneys, IV drips hanging on the attached poles. So far, no one seemed to be in danger of dying so Ishida Sr. must have been correct about the more serious cases being over, although he knew that could change in an instant.

"Dr. Kurosaki, could you take a look at this child?" one nurse asked, holding out a chart and giving him a look that clearly said her request was more an order than a question. He'd learned during the long days and nights as a student doctor that nurses were the real bosses around hospitals and if a doctor wanted any hope of figuring out what was going on, he or she obeyed.

"Sure, is he from the earlier traffic accident?" Glancing at the kid's vitals, Ichigo frowned, not liking what he saw.

"No, it seems he was assaulted by some older kids on his way to school. His older brother just managed to get him here before he passed out again."

"Get me a chest X-ray and a CAT scan of his brain immediately. If he wakes, keep him conscious through the whole thing if possible. Where's the brother?"

"Calling his parents," the nurse that had been at the boy's bedside answered before wheeling him away with the test orders.

Inwardly Ichigo cursed, going in search of the nearest family waiting room. The beaten school boy was no more than ten, a similar age to the girl ghost he had tried to help the day he'd met Rukia. Large bruises had begun to darken around the child's eyes, his chest matching. Blood had begun to dry in his light brown hair, signaling a head wound. He would have to stitch that up when the boy got back.

The orange haired war hero found the brother sitting with his head in his hands, lanky shoulders shaking with the teen's sobs. "Hiji-kun, I need to ask you about your brother's attack. Was he hit anywhere else besides the head and chest?" No doubt the nurses had already asked that question but he wanted to be sure.

"Doctor?" The adolescent looked up, wiping the tears from his face. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "I walked him part way to school before turning back to go to high school. I was just rounding the intersection when I heard him call out for help. By the time I got there, he was already unconscious. You will save him, won't you, Doctor?"

"I'll do my best," Ichigo answered, laying a hand gently on the young man's shoulder. "Are your parents coming?"

"Yeah, I got through to them both. The police left just now to go to Kenji's school. My brother's a scrapper but I've never known him to get beat this bad. It must have been some older kids."

"If he's a fighter, don't rule him out yet, okay?" Waiting only until the kid nodded, Ichigo gave his shoulder one last squeeze before leaving. The tests should have been completed by then.

Several broken ribs, dangerously close to Kenji's lungs, peered back at him from the X-ray. "Kuso," Ichigo uttered out loud, uncaring who was around to hear him. "Tell me the CAT scan is better." The technician shook his head, pointing out the problem areas. "Get him into surgery immediately. Call a neurosurgeon from wherever you have to."

"Yes, Doctor," the floor nurse said and went to make the call. Ichigo gazed down at the child, dread filling him. A large blood clot had begun to form on the boy's brain that if not removed, would result in catastrophe. If there was one thing a doctor didn't want to do, it was lose a patient on his first day. The future Spirit King had lost patients before, but never a kid and he didn't want to start now. Dying was a part of living and he knew where the souls went afterward but he didn't like sending children to a place that could spit them out in the wilds of a dangerous territory. Konso was a craps shoot when it came to where the souls would arrive in the Soul Society.

"Hang in there, kid. I don't want to see your soul hanging around later waiting to be sent on, you hear? Your brother is worried sick and so are your parents. Keep fighting for them, if not for yourself." Ichigo made notes quickly in the chart, giving it to the nurse when she came to take Kenji to the operating wing.

The technician, who had seen other, older patients die from the injuries the kid had, looked at the young doctor and sighed. "It's all up to the surgeons now, doc. You did the right thing. All you can do is pray that the clot doesn't burst first and the ribs don't puncture both lungs."

"I know," the resident responded and stripped off his gloves. "Thanks for the quick tests. Another hour and his chances would have been nil."

"Glad I could help. The accident earlier forced us to call people in so we had the extra hands still around. I don't believe I've seen you around here before," the tech said, following Ichigo to the wash room.

"First day," the orange haired Shinigami said. He hadn't even been on the clock an hour and already he was tired. Having washed his hands once, Ichigo stuck out his hand. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haru Hojo." The dark haired man waved goodbye, letting Ichigo go back to his thoughts.

He hadn't done much for the kid, just ordered tests and passed him off to the surgeons. Emergency patients weren't his desired focus anyway. He wanted to be able to be there through the whole process from discovering what was wrong with someone, to proclaiming them cured. Ichigo supposed that went part and parcel with his other "job." If he was a clinic doctor, he could be there until the end to ensure that his patients passed over peacefully.

As long as he didn't run into the kid's ghost later, he figured it was all right to move on to the next patient. Once again washing his hands, Ichigo went once more into the fray. Looking at the still crowded area, he knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Throughout the morning Rukia wondered what exactly she was going to do with the giant poster of her future mother-in-law. After her laughter had stopped at Isshin's expense, she had tried to take it down so that Ichigo wouldn't see it when he came home. Something that had been a drastic failure when she'd discovered that the former captain had practically glued the paper to the wall. Until she found out a way to remove it without damaging it or the wall, she was going to have to hope that her beloved Strawberry was too groggy in the morning, and too tired at night to notice.<p>

Wiping her brow, the petite woman took time out for lunch, making herself a simple meal although she now knew how to cook. Yuzu had made it her mission the year before she left for college to teach both her brother and Rukia how to cook enough to avoid going out to eat every other night. Apparently what little they'd been taught before they'd left for Tokyo University hadn't expanded enough for her liking.

A smile crept across her face as she thought of the gentle twin, remembering her practically dictatorial nature when teaching. Flipping open her phone, she sent a message to both girls, letting them know that she was here and to call when they were out of class for the day. She missed the girls a lot but knew they were safe and enjoying their higher education away from their nutty father and over protective big brother.

Away from Ichigo's constant sight, but not away from hers. She had long since set it up so that the two resident Shinigami posted in the colleges' towns or districts were aware of the Kurosaki sisters' presence and checked on them daily. While Yuzu had gone to one of the most renowned culinary schools in Japan in Shibuya-ku Tokyo, Karin had gotten entrance to the Japan Soccer College in Seirō Town in the Kitakanbara District of Niigata Prefecture. Yuzu didn't mind not going clear across the country. Her sister was relieved. Karin might know that the Shinigami checked on her, but Rukia doubted the young woman knew she was getting daily reports about how she was doing. If she had cottoned on to what was happening, they would have heard about it by now.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the ring of her phone, Rukia smiled as she saw Karin's name pop up. "Hello, Karin. How's practice?" The Women's Soccer Program was demanding but with all she was learning, well worth the time and energy.

"Great! Say, Rukia-nee, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot," the older woman encouraged.

"Does the Shinigami who roams around the town here send in information about what goes on?" Karin asked, her breath coming in more evenly now that she'd stopped running.

"Yes, after every Hollow extermination, he or she is required to send in a report. Or if there is an unidentified spiritual pressure such as an Arrancar or other spiritually powered human."

"Oh, so they don't report on the daily happenings of say, a Kurosaki."

Rukia winced at the slightly annoyed tone that her future sister-in-law was now speaking with. "Well, no, that's not the usual course of things. Has the local Shinigami been bothering you?"

"He got in the way of one of my Hollow exterminations."

"I see. Karin, you shouldn't have to worry about them. If he's not doing a good enough job keeping the area free, I can have him replaced."  
>"I was already there. A ghost whose chain was rotting turned when he saw me and some teammates celebrating. I think he was a student here some time ago. He was pretty weak."<p>

"Hmm. Well, I'll send a warning along, all right? You just concentrate on keeping your grades up."

"Sure. How long are you going to be home, Rukia-nee?"

The older woman smiled, liking the sound of the word "home." She flopped against the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "Only a week but maybe we can finish getting the house in order before I get back. I don't think Ichigo's going to be much help."

"Probably not." Shouts in the background called Karin away and Rukia hung up with a relieved sigh. At least the younger woman hadn't figured out that she actually _had_ ordered the Shinigami to report on her.

Picking up the remote to the TV, Rukia turned on the flat screen, flipping through the various channels in search of reruns on her favorite cartoon. Chappy had ended some four years ago, the target audience no longer interested in an animated rabbit. Settling back into the cushions, the raven haired Zanpakutou wielder relaxed, her eyes sliding shut as sleep took her.

Several hours later she woke, surprised that she had slept for so long. The long days and half nights of paperwork must have caught up to her. Rukia had worked twice as hard to put aside some time to spend with her fiancé, wanting nothing but an emergency to take her away from focusing fully on Ichigo. Glancing at her phone, she noticed that Yuzu had called, as well as Renji. Figuring that the redhead would be easier to get a hold of, she dialed his number and waited until the loud, boisterous voice of her childhood friend answered.

"Yo, where have you been, Rukia?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep. What can I do for you?"

"Have you talked to Kurosaki-taichou about that picture yet? The searchers are starting to complain that they don't have enough information. They claim that it's too difficult to search for someone with the description they were given."

"Tell your men to stop their whining," she snapped, anger rising. "I just got here today, idiot. How hard could it possibly be to search for a woman of Kurosaki-san's looks?"

Getting up to pace in agitation, Rukia went to the kitchen to start the kettle. Turning, the poster caught the corner of eye and she went to touch the picture. Masaki's wide, smiling face looked back at her, as if giving encouragement. "I have a picture, if you think Hisagi-taichou can shrink it."

"Shrink it?" her old friend questioned.

"Otou-san came and gifted us with a giant poster of Ichigo's mother. He's going to freak out when he sees it if I can't get it down in time but at least I know what to do with it now. We'll post it in each barrack and give each of the searchers from the squads a small version to take with them into the Rukongai. If they can't find her with that, then there's something seriously wrong."

"I'll pass the word." Renji was silent for a moment before continuing. "Rukia, do you think we're really going to find her out there? There's a good chance she's already been reincarnated."

"Do you doubt me, Renji?" she asked, glancing at her engagement ring.

"No, but we don't know what happened to her after she was freed from the Grand Fisher. She could have ended up in the middle of a bunch of bandits and been killed immediately."

"It's just a feeling, but I'm sure that we'll find her. I know it's been years but I can't give up. This is something I want to give Ichigo."

"Wouldn't she have made her way to the Seireitei?"

"Not necessarily. Her memory could have been lost or she could have been injured too badly to make the journey by herself. And we both know the likelihood of anyone helping anyone else in the outer districts."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am," she said, a smirk in her voice as well as on her lips.

"Che, don't get too full of yourself, _Lieutenant_. There's still that test to pass before you become queen."

"Yeah, yeah, _Captain_. You're just jealous." Renji had taken over Ichimaru's old division, the soutaicho finally filling in the empty positions except for Aizen's. No one had wanted that position, believing it to be cursed. A unanimous vote between all the seated officers had convinced Yamamoto to leave it for Ichigo when he came to the Soul Society permanently. For some reason everyone was under the impression that he was the only one to be able to break the hold the traitor had over the squad.

"As if. I don't envy Ichigo his future position."

"I know." Rukia poured the hot water over the tea just as she heard Ichigo's car pulled into the driveway. "Gotta go, Ichigo's home and I still haven't gotten that poster down."

"Good luck," her old friend said and hung up.

Glancing around, Rukia grabbed the nearest thing she could stand on and shoved it against the wall. Climbing up on it, she tried once again to pry the corners of the poster off of the wall without tearing the glossy paper.

"Rukia, I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as he walked in the door.

Muttering under her breath, she turned in the chair, about to get down and face his rant. Instead of noticing the large picture of his mother, her orange haired prince snaked his arms around her small frame and buried his nose in her hair.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," she said softly, sensing the fatigue and sorrow in his reiatsu. "You lost a patient, didn't you?" Rukia didn't need to hear his agreement to know the answer.

"When I got there Ishida's dad ordered me to the ER. The place was busy because of an accident involving a water main break so extra hands were needed. My first patient of the day was a young boy who'd been beaten by bullies on his way to school."

"Ichigo…" She knew he hated it when the weak were picked on. It went against his nature as a protector.

"I had tests done and sent him to get operated on immediately. While he was in surgery, a large blood clot ruptured and he bled out. The surgeon said there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. The kid's soul found me near lunch time. I did a konso but…"

"Baka, you did what you could."

"I know. It just sucks, Rukia." Pulling away enough to dip his head, Ichigo allowed himself to get lost in her kiss. "I'm glad you're home, Rukia. It would have been twice as bad if you weren't here."

"I'm always here," she said, pulling him into another embrace when he would have looked up and seen the poster. "I'm glad to be here too. I made tea, would you like a cup?"

"Yeah, thanks. What are we having for dinner?" he asked as he lifted her down from the chair.

"Whatever you want," Rukia answered, pulling him in the direction of the stove. With his back to the poster, she could lead him out of the room and he'd never know.

"Curry?" he asked hopefully.

"You're going to turn into curry one of these days," the petite woman warned good naturedly.

"I like curry," he defended, pulling his tie off and turning back to the chair to drape it on. The lettering of the poster caught his eye and he traveled up the length until he was eye to eye with his mother's picture.

"Yes, I know but that isn't the point…" she trailed off, noticing his sudden silence. "Ichigo?"

"Dad struck again, huh?"

Sighing, Rukia handed him the tea and nodded. "Our housewarming present, he said."

"You couldn't get it down?"

"Not without tearing it and that seemed disrespectful. Think you can get it down in one piece?"

Having done so before when one of the ones his dad had hung in their old home had become torn or ruined due to a food fight, Ichigo delicately pried the poster off, rolling it before handing it over to his fiancée. "Just put it away somewhere. We can always put it up again if he comes over for dinner or something."

"I know the perfect place," she answered, mildly surprised that he hadn't gotten angry at the whole situation. He must have been too tired to care.

She'd put it in a closet for now and take it with her when she went back to work. Ichigo would never have to stare at the giant poster of his mother again. Humming under her breath, Rukia put it away in the back of the broom closet before going to start dinner.

When she had first gone back to the Soul Society after her assignment to get Ichigo's powers back to full strength, she had promised herself that she'd find Masaki Kurosaki. Between training with her bankai and becoming lieutenant of her division, she hadn't had as much time to devote to the project as she would have liked but always made sure that when she patrolled the Rukongai, she looked for his mother's soul. With her brother's help, she had been able to get together a group of people from each squad and made it their sole mission. Come hell or high water, Masaki Kurosaki would see her son get married and be crowned Spirit King.

"Rukia, is something the matter, midget?" Violet eyes met amber and she shook her head, giving him a small smirk.

"No, I was just thinking. So you want curry. Spicy or mild?" Ichigo didn't know what she was up to and she'd like to keep it that way. She wanted to surprise him for their wedding.

"Are you kidding? Mild. The last time you made spicy, my tongue burned for a week."

"You big baby. Can't you stand a little spice?" she asked, getting out the ingredients. Bands of steel snaked around her waist, lips pressing a seductive kiss against her neck.

"I have all the spice I can handle right here in my arms."

Laughing quietly, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Good answer," she said, tilting her head back to accept his kiss.

"I thought so," he returned and washed his hands once more to help with dinner. Watching her graceful movements around the kitchen, Ichigo was tempted just to sit and watch the miracle worker that was housed in a tiny package.

"Don't just stand there, give me a hand."

"As you wish," he said mockingly although they both knew he'd give her anything that was in his power to give.

Side by side they worked, neither needing words to communicate. It had always been like that and he would never tire of the satisfaction that came with the knowledge. After losing his first pediatric patient, it was a soothing balm to his soul to know that she was here waiting for him. Just as he was here for her.

And always would be.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The schools I have Karin and Yuzu attending actually exist. Karin's isn't too far away from Fukushima so I don't know its present condition after the quake/radiation. And Yuzu's is the Hattori Nutrition College that's apparently only second to the Cordon Bleu of Tokyo and Kobe._


	4. A Working Vacation

_A/N: A large group to thank: __**CrossroadsofLife**__, __**Andromada-Morningstar**__, __**Bewwa**__, __**Lizard Lover**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**novicestar**__, __**AnimeFreak134**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**boby137**__, __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**paradox-otaku**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Bos Ronald**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**Metue**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, and __**curio cherry**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. No, you're not imagining things, this is an update._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_A Working Vacation_

Rukia rose with the sun the next morning, hoping to get a jump on the chores that came with having a house of her own. Ichigo's alarm wasn't set to go off for another hour and she wanted some time to simply ease into the role of housewife. The day before she had been too preoccupied with setting the house to rights to really enjoy her new role. There was only one thing that neither had bothered to find a place for and that was the royal text that was taking up a large chunk of the living room corner.

It was the second of the large collection, Ichigo having studied and passed the first part of his exam during the last several years. Fortunately for the person who delivered it this time, the two had been at home. Her orange haired fiancé had made it clear that no one, under no circumstances save an immediate threat to the universe, was to enter uninvited. Mentally she winced in remembered sympathy at how he had driven that point home. Rukia wondered if the guilty party still had scars.

Shaking off the thought, she finished dressing and went to start breakfast. A sizable traditional meal was almost done by the time she heard Ichigo in the shower. Coffee was immediately poured, sugar added to the cup and placed on a warmer to wait until his arrival. Years of late nights and early mornings had made Ichigo a caffeine addict, the jolt a necessity for any med student. The beverage was definitely going to have to be imported to the Soul Society when he went there permanently. There was no way he was going to be able to survive without it.

The thought brought a smile to her face as she served the rice, his footsteps from the bedroom telling her he was ready. The morning before he hadn't eaten, too intent on finding the tie that Kon had taken off with. With a glance at the clock, she sat down, her own cup of coffee half way to her lips when he appeared.

The famous scowl was on his face but she didn't bat an eye because of the expression. He'd woken up to find her gone and it was likely that he'd had other, more intimate, ideas on how to greet the day. "Good morning, Ichigo."

"Hn," he uttered, consuming his first cup of coffee of the day, sighing as the hot liquid burned his throat.

"You've got a full day ahead of you so I thought I'd make you breakfast."

"Thanks," he managed, sitting down with a glance at his watch. "You're up early."

"I wanted to make you something to eat." It wasn't the only reason but his brain wasn't functioning well enough to process more than one thing at a time. "I'll prepare a bento, if you wish."

"Sure." Ichigo dug in, knowing that he needed all the fuel he could get for his morning shift at the hospital. Yesterday by the time lunch had rolled around he'd been starved and the cafeteria food hadn't been enough to fill him up all the way. He'd have to mention that to Ishida when he talked to him next.

The violet eyed woman watched with affection as he continued on autopilot, eyes still partially blurry with sleep. "Have you seen Kon and Chappy this morning?"

"No, now that you mention it. Great, we have two mod souls on the loose. Maybe they went next door to see Dad."

"Don't worry; I'll track them down after you leave. Are you working until the same time as you did yesterday?" she inquired innocently. If she had the time, she'd go talk to Yoruichi about her own search for Masaki. The former captain had wanted to present Ichigo's mother to them as a wedding present just to annoy her brother but at this point, she would take all the help she could get.

"Yeah, unless something comes up. I'll call if I have to stay later." Rising from his chair, he went to give her a good morning kiss. He had wanted to greet her another way, but she'd been gone from their bed when he'd woken up. Looking at her now, he thought she looked positively domestic. Her ability to adapt never ceased to amaze him and he was glad that she was now comfortable living a mortal life.

A part of him had been afraid that she wouldn't want to try, preferring to start their life together when he finally went to live in the Soul Society permanently. Ichigo didn't think that he could have waited another seventy years to make her his wife. Even though she was gone for weeks at a time, Rukia made it seem like she was only gone on a business trip to a different country instead of a different dimension. The daiko supposed it helped to have an inter-dimensional phone that allowed them to communicate without the aid of a Hell Butterfly.

He was still getting the hang of them. They weren't as easy to use as the lieutenants and captains had made them look. Even seated officers had trouble wrangling the insects, as was demonstrated by one of Byakuya's men. Ichigo was just glad that there wasn't a different method of communication in the Royal Dimension. Although why no one used phones in the Soul Society was still a mystery. They had computers but didn't used them anywhere else but in the Research Institute and besides the generation of reports and magazines, copiers weren't used that much either. Cameras were viable but their use for security was almost null and void.

At least the absence of cars was understandable. Aside from the lack of fuel, nearly everyone could use shunpo. There wasn't much need for fast transportation when the city could be crossed within minutes via flash step.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered, her breathing heavy from the long kiss. "If you don't let me get your lunch together, you're going to have to buy it again today."

"Maybe I'll just take my fill of you to sustain me through the day." Giving her a meaningful grin, Ichigo lowered his head for another sample of her mouth.

"If you didn't burn spiritual energy like you did, I'd say that was enough, but you need actual food to keep going. I can satisfy that other appetite of yours when you get home." Pushing away from him, she went back to the kitchen to make him a bento, hoping her head would clear quickly. The last thing she needed was to cut her finger with a knife. He still managed to take her breath away and cloud her thoughts with only a look.

"Promise to welcome me home in nothing but a teddy and we'll call it a deal," he bargained, coming to wrap his arms around her while she made an omelet.

"Careful, Ichigo. You're starting to sound like a pervert. I'm beginning to think that you're spending too much time around Kon and your dad." Despite her words, she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. Although she hadn't really expected the passion in their relationship to fade, it was nice to know that he wanted her just as much after seven years as he had when they'd first become a couple.

"I shudder at the suggestion." With another look at his watch, he cursed, grabbing his jacket off the chair and straightening his tie. With one last kiss goodbye, he accepted the bento that she had magically finished within the time it took him to look professional. "See you later, Rukia."

"Later, Ichigo," she said, sending him off with a smile.

Now to go track down two miscreants.

* * *

><p>She found Kon and Chappy taking up space at Urahara's, the former complaining about his Shinigami to a completely uninterested Tessai. For her part, the female mod soul was rummaging through the candy bins, humming under her breath. "There you two are. When did you two leave home?"<p>

"Not long after you got up, Rukia-sama," Chappy answered. She pulled a chocolate bar out of the multitude of choices. "Ichigo-sama would like this, right?"

Rukia sighed and held out her hand. "Chappy, you are not getting candy on the pretext of giving it to Ichigo." She put the candy back and picked up the plush rabbit. "Tessai-san, is Yoruichi around?" she asked, not having felt the elder female's reiatsu.

"Yoruichi-dono said she would be back in a few days. I believe she was going to search for Ichigo-san's mother again." The ex-captain of the Kido Corps continued to restock the shelves without missing a beat.

"I see, and when was that?"

"A few days ago."

"Ah, then she should be back today. When she does, will you tell her I want to talk to her about it?"

"As you wish, Kuchiki-dono." The tall man bowed to her as she left, the two mod souls in train. Chappy seemed happy enough to be held while Kon, who had tried to escape, was being dragged by his tail.

Urahara came out as she was walking down the road, still half asleep. "She's persistent."

"Yoruichi-dono is most troubled that she has not been able to find Masaki-dono in the six years she's been looking."

"It is most perplexing. I wish she had had reiatsu while she was alive. At least I could have made a tracker. Well, we shouldn't give up hope yet. Only part of the Soul Society has been searched after all." The blond scientist adjusted his striped hat and turned to go back to bed. "I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

Tessai watched the store owner leave, getting the feeling that the genius knew more than he was letting on. "Of course, sir."

* * *

><p>Unaware of what Urahara was thinking or planning, Rukia was almost home when she came upon the Kurosaki clinic in chaos. Cars were parked in the lot and on the street, the waiting room packed with people. Despite having lived in the home for a significant period of time, the petite Shinigami had never seen the place so busy.<p>

Worried that something was wrong, she sent Kon and Chappy home before pushing her way to the front of the outer office. "Otou-sama, are you all right?" she shouted, searching out the elder Kurosaki's reiatsu.

"I'm saved!" he returned in answer, appearing out of the back, his hair an even worse mess than usual. "My third daughter has come to the rescue. Rukia-chan, I desperately need your help."

"If I can be of service, Otou-sama, I will certainly do my best."

"My receptionist is running late. Will you please answer phones and keep order out here while I see my patients? I promise it is no more difficult than your usual job."

Since her usual job included training recruits, doing copious amounts of paperwork, and playing referee to two third seats, Rukia had no doubt that this was by far the easier task. "Of course." As long as no Hollow showed up before order reigned once again, everything would be fine.

Going behind the counter, she got to work, trying desperately to make sense of the disorder that was Isshin Kurosaki's files. Yuzu had always straightened everything up each afternoon, making it easy for the doctor to find anything he might need. Once she'd gone to college, a receptionist had been hired out of necessity.

After the third patient loudly complained about the wait, Rukia abandoned her sugary persona and went straight into Kuchiki-fukutaicho mode. Under her command, order was restored and quiet filled the building. Having gotten the humans controlled, she returned to the mass of paperwork.

"And here I thought I could get away from all of this," she sighed. Did captains of the Gotei have an allergy or something to reports? The only ones that never shirked from their paperwork were her captain, her brother, and Captain Hitsugaya. "I swear I will beat the living daylights out of Ichigo if he even _thinks_ of avoiding this stuff in the future."

Just see if she didn't.


	5. A Reason to Celebrate

_A/N: A rather large group to thank for reviews: **Aika Ray Kuroba**, **splitheart1120**, **Emerald Tsukino**, **HitsugayaLover99**, **Rukia's Reflection**, **kurukurupa**, **KitElizaKing**, **megasayangoku**, **curio cherry**, **Iceflame55**, "**Sakura-bell**," **Dark Inu Fan**, **okami11235**, **dragonlord1337**, and **hitsugayatoushirou1220**. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. "**Sakura-bell**" asked if we were going to see Masaki again. Well, here's your answer. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_A Reason to Celebrate_

Yoruichi was in a bad mood and anyone who knew her knew that to get in her way at a time like that was detrimental to one's health. Someone should have told that to the Rukon residents that she'd just beaten to a pulp. "I'll ask again. Have you seen this woman?" the former noble pressed, shoving a copy of her picture of Masaki in the only conscious bandit's face.

His one good eye narrowed, his small brain tempted to spit in the woman's face. When she grinned evilly, her fangs glistening in the light, he finally thought better of it. "Looks vaguely familiar. Clothes are kind of odd," he muttered. "Should ask the Bull of Kusajishi. Heard a rumor about a woman with her color hair wandering around with him."

"Finally," the cat woman breathed. She'd searched that district first, figuring that Masaki might end up there having been part of a Hollow but she must have missed her. At the time, Daiji Hirasago hadn't known anything about Ichigo's mother. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she asked, stomping the man's head into the ground. "And that's what you get for underestimating the great Yoruichi Shihoin."

With a small burst of spiritual energy she flash stepped away, intent on tracking the Bull down and questioning him. Hopefully the bandit hunter would be more helpful than the bandit. With any luck, she could have Masaki firmly established in Kukaku's home until such time as she could be presented to Ichigo at his wedding. Afterwards, she would tell Rukia Kuchiki that her future mother-in-law was safe and sound.

Thus far in the endeavor, both Urahara and Isshin had been blasé about leaving the Kurosaki matriarch's recovery in her hands, seemingly having no interest in joining in the search. That meant they were either cooking up some scheme on their own, or they were confident that she could be found with relative ease. "Useless males. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to associate with them."

Kusajishi loomed in the distance and she paused over the forests to stretch out her senses. Feeling nothing but the wind, the Shihoin princess started jumping from branch to branch in search of her quarry. The Bull better have good news for her.

* * *

><p>About the time Yoruichi was searching for Daiji, Ganju Shiba was riding his Bonnie-chan through the forest in a vain attempt to forget that he was not the independent free-rider he pretended to be and was in fact more of a lackey for his sister than anything else. Kukaku had given his friends and him instructions that they were to check every district from top to bottom for Ichigo's mother, no less than once a month until the woman was found. That had been several years ago and they had only managed to find vague rumors and unsubstantiated reports. Even the one possibility that had popped up had only been a con woman looking to cash in on the promise of luxury for being the mother to the heir of the Spirit King.<p>

Lost in thought as he was, the self-proclaimed best friend of the prince almost rode right passed Daiji without so much as a wave. Skidding to a stop, he flew over the head of his boar, summersaulting into a tree. "Kuso," he grunted, standing and rubbing the large knot that was already forming on his head.

"What brings you here again?" the Bull asked, grinning at his friend's predicament. Ganju might have a deep seated affection for Bonnie but it wasn't entirely mutual.

"Nee-chan is off on one of her rants again. She won't be satisfied until she can put one over on Yoruichi with finding Ichigo's mother. Now we're all being sent to the far corners of the Rukongai just to look for the woman."

"Did you say Ichigo?" A soft, melodic voice cut into their conversation.

"Yeah, seems his fiancée wants to find his mother for a wedding present. Yoruichi wants to one up Byakuya Kuchiki and my sister wants to do it to the Shihoin princess. Rukia Kuchiki's got a whole load of people looking for Masaki Kurosaki but so far no one has been able to find her." Ganju rubbed the bad of his head, sighing in frustration. "We've been looking for about six years now and not a sign."

"Ah, Ganju…" Ellie tried to interrupt.

"It's been a real pain," the man continued despite Daiji's obvious amusement.

"Excuse me, sir…" the other feminine voice murmured.

"I'm about to tell Kuchiki that her future mother-in-law must have gone through the reincarnation cycle already. I mean, if we can't find her, they can't find her, and _Yoruichi_ can't, then there's really no hope."

"If you're finished, Ganju, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to," Daiji laughed when the Shiba man finally shut up.

"Huh? Oh, excuse me." He finally turned to the stranger. Soft eyes and a gentle smile gazed back at him politely. Hair, several shades lighter than Ichigo's surrounded a face that had been shown to him ad nauseam over the years. "Well, I'll be…"

"Ganju, may I present Masaki Kurosaki. Kurosaki-san, this is Ganju Shiba."

"Hello, Shiba-san. Did I hear you say my son's name?" Masaki asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Ichigo and I are good friends." He laughed heartily, bowing to the woman before turning on Daiji. "You idiot, we've been looking all over for her. Why didn't you send us a message?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize _this_ was her. You said she had hair like your friend's. Besides, I didn't remember who Ichigo was until recently." The two bickered for several minutes while Masaki looked on with faint amusement. When the Bull had first discovered her, she'd been faint with hunger and covered in small wounds from her journey through the forests of the Rukongai. It had taken her a long time to recover and remember everything about her former life.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, there are several people looking for you. What do you say about coming to my house to stay for a while? A lot has happened since you died that you should know. We can send a message to your family afterwards if you want."

"Do you know a Yoruichi Shihoin or a Kisuke Urahara?"

"Sure, I know Yoruichi personally and have heard of Urahara. That cat woman's a friend of my Nee-chan's. I heard she's here now looking for you. I'm sure she'll stop by before she goes back to Karakura." Pleased with his deductions, Ganju missed Masaki's hesitation.

"Can't I see my family?" she asked.

"Well, you can't go back to the Living World unless you're a Shinigami." _Or get shoved through a portal by a maniacal sister_, he added silently. "Ichigo's the only one besides your husband who has Shinigami powers. He could come here now but he just became a doctor so taking time off might be a little hard. He's engaged to Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth division. If Yoruichi doesn't stop by before she leaves the Soul Society, I'll personally take a message to the Seireitei to Kuchiki-san."

"My little boy is engaged to be married?" she gasped, delighted and sad that she had missed so much.

"Yeah, like I said, a lot has happened since the Grand Fisher killed you."

"I see."

"Kurosaki-san, we can escort you to Kukaku's," Daiji offered, understanding her reluctance to trust Ganju on their first meeting. She hadn't exactly met the nicest people since she'd arrived.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Daiji-kun." The Bull blushed at the woman's gratitude, not used to being thanked so genuinely.

"Least I could do. It's my fault you were kept apart from them for so long."

"That's all right. As long as my family is safe, I really don't mind. I needed time to adapt to this world anyway." Masaki gathered her meager belongings before beginning to follow Daiji and Ganju to the latter's home.

"You can ride Bonnie-chan if you want," Ganju offered magnanimously. Calling the boar, he gestured for her to get on.

"That's all right," Masaki said. "I'll walk." After seeing how the animal treated her owner, she figured it was much safer. No sense in getting hurt.

Not when she was so close to being reunited with her family.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi caught up to Ganju and the others just before they reached Kukaku's. Landing in front of them, she waited only until the dust settled before embracing Masaki. "Long time no see, Masaki. We've been looking for you."<p>

"So they told me. It really has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Aa, almost twenty years since the Grand Fisher took you from us."

Masaki looked into gold eyes full of regret and squeezed the other woman's hand. "You don't have to feel guilty, Yoruichi. I died protecting Ichigo. I don't regret my actions and you shouldn't let it continue to bother you."

"I still would have liked to have been there. Well, no use wallowing in the past. Let's go in and we'll tell you everything." They walked companionably to the large structure that was Kukaku Shiba's home, the Kurosaki matriarch inwardly grimacing at the style. Garish had never been to her taste.

It was probably best that she didn't know about the large memorial poster her husband displayed at home.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Yoruichi returned to the Living World, pleased and delighted about her discovery. Kukaku insisted that the credit went to her for finding the other woman as it had been her brother who'd brought Masaki back but by that time the Shihoin princess had been too relieved and too drunk to care. Between good food, sake, and reminiscing, it felt like they'd never been apart.<p>

She entered Urahara's in her sleek, feline form, stretching to get the kinks out that had come from running at full tilt through the Dangai. The shop had become quiet after the day's activities, no loud teens now that Jinta and Ururu were off at the local junior college. How Kisuke had gotten the former in without too much trouble was still beyond her as the boy's grades hadn't been all that good but she supposed his baseball skills hadn't been for nothing.

She could hear Tessai in the kitchen fixing tea, and felt the man's gentle reiatsu brush against hers in welcome. Continuing on to her room, Yoruichi reluctantly dressed and moved on to find wherever Kisuke had shut himself in for the evening. Finding him in his private lab, blond head bent over some experiment, the dark skinned woman wound her arms around his waist and nuzzled him.

"Yoruichi!" he cheered, thoughts now firmly on the woman snuggled up to him. Her breath tickled his ear and went passed his nose, telling him what she'd been up to while away. "You seem happy," he ventured.

"I am," she murmured. "Help me celebrate?" she asked, a purr in her throat.

"Always willing, but what exactly are we celebrating?" Grabbing his hat the shopkeeper escorted her out of the room.

"I found Masaki…" she trilled, a laugh coming out at the end. "Well, the Bull of Kusajishi found her but still. Apparently every time I went looking, she'd already moved on. It took her nearly three years to find her way to Hirasago. She's been living with his group for the last seven years. Ganju found her right before I did so now she's safely ensconced in Kukaku's place."

"Ah, I was hoping that something like that had happened. It just wasn't making any sense that you weren't finding traces of her. Kuchiki-san will be pleased. So, about that celebrating…"

She smiled at him, feeling loose and carefree. With a whisper in his ear, Yoruichi moved ahead of him, glancing over her shoulder in a come-hither sort of way. "What say you?"

"Always happy to oblige a lady."


	6. Glad Tidings

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews: __**HitsugayaLover99**__, "__**anyone reading the name is gay**__," __**xtheBLEACHDaichemistx**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**CrossroadsofLife**__, __**BlondeEmo**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**strawberryshini**__, __**LizardLover**__, __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__, __**Chappy's BestFriend**__, __**hollownature**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**darklover**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**JaegerJaquezLover101**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**garganta**__, __**Draconias**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, "__**Sakura-bell**__," __**okami11235**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**curio cherry**__, **megasayangoku**, and __**splitheart1120**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. As some of you already know, I've had a bit of a tough time lately and that's the reason for my unproductivity. However, I'm feeling better and now present this lovely chapter for you to dig into. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Glad Tidings_

Long arms stretched over a toned body before spiritual energy swirled in the air and a sleek black cat padded out of the room. Gold eyes searched the shop dusted by the early morning light and focused on the rising sun outside. It was a good day and Yoruichi was glad to be alive. With one last look towards the living quarters, she left the store and went to finish her mission.

Soft light filtered from the kitchen of Isshin Kurosaki's when the cat woman arrived to tell him the good news. The ex-captain sat at the dining room table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper, the empty chairs next to him making the doctor appear lonely. He looked up when he sensed her and smiled in welcome as he opened the window long enough for her to jump through.

Yoruichi took up residence in one of the chairs, her tail swishing back and forth while she waited for him to speak. A saucer of milk was placed in front of her before he did so. "What brings you here so early, Yoruichi-san?"

"I have good news, Isshin," she said, her deep voice soft. A paw wiped a feline mouth daintily before she continued. "Masaki currently resides with Kukaku and will stay with her for the foreseeable future."

A giant smile spread across his face and Isshin jumped up to celebrate. Running to the poster, he spread his arms out in an attempt hug his wife's picture. "Oh, my beloved wife, we will be together soon!"

"Isshin," Yoruichi snapped, becoming serious in the face of his idiocy. "For the last several years, she has been eating actual food. You know what that means."

Isshin returned to his seat, face set in a look of concentration. "It is not surprising. Masaki had a small ability, even when we met. Not enough to see or hear spirits, but she knew when they were about, especially Hollows. I believe Yuzu takes after her in that regard. After spending so long as a part of the Grand Fisher, it isn't really surprising that she has reiatsu of her own. Perhaps she will become a Shinigami in time."

"In my opinion, she should be sent to the Academy immediately. Kukaku could train her but I worry about exactly what she'd learn under the Shiba head. I believe she would do well under Unohana-taicho."

"I see," Isshin said, draining his cup. "I will bow to your wisdom, Yoruichi-san. It seems that my son and third daughter will have to move their time table up. I wonder if Rukia-chan's thought about what she wants her wedding to be like."

The black cat stood and jumped to the floor before perching on the window sill. "I will leave that to you to bring up. I must go inform her while Ichigo is preoccupied." She could feel the prince's reiatsu surge as he woke, knowing that his long day began first with a shower. At any other time she would surprise him by peeking but it was the perfect time to get a moment alone with Rukia and she couldn't waste it.

"All right. Take care, and thank you," Isshin said, completely serious.

"You're welcome, old friend."

* * *

><p>Rukia was fixing breakfast when her fiancé's mentor scratched at the door. Opening it, she stood aside for the Shihoin princess and went back to what she was doing as soon as the door was closed. "Good morning, Yoruichi-san."<p>

"I know I don't have a lot of time, so I'll make this quick. Masaki has been found and she's staying with Kukaku." The ex-commander of the Stealth Force was offered more milk and she took it graciously. If she'd known she could get so much from the different people around town that she knew, she'd have made pit stops on her way back to Urahara's a long time ago.

"That's a relief. I was going to bring back the poster of her that Otou-san gave us but I guess I can call off the search parties now. Nii-sama will be disappointed that his group didn't find her first."

"I know," Yoruichi said, grinning as much as she could in her cat form. "Rukia, she has reiatsu, enough that she should be in the Academy. Masaki also has her memories of her human life, although her time as part of the Hollow is a blur. For her to remember and be able to become a Shinigami is rare, if not unheard of. You should break the news to Ichigo in stages," the older woman said as they heard the orange haired royal come down the stairs.

They watched as the tall, broad shouldered form of the Shinigami royal heir came into view, a towel slung loosely around his hips and one rubbing the water out of his hair. "Oi, Rukia, we're out of shower gel."

"I'll get some when I go shopping," his fiancée answered, waiting for the moment when he would sense Yoruichi. Amber eyes were still clouded with sleep so it took a moment for him to focus on the black feline in his kitchen.

"Oh, morning, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said as if having her in his house early in the morning when he was fresh from the shower was an everyday occurrence. A heartbeat passed before a startled yelp echoed through the room and a grown man hid behind curtains to keep his modesty.

Rukia shook her head, tempted to tell him that he was now exposing himself to any early morning walker decided to let it go for the moment. "Idiot, it's not like she hasn't seen you naked as the day you were born."

"You're still such a prude, Ichigo," Yoruichi purred; delight in her eyes at his discomfort. "Well, I guess I'll be off. Do let me know what your brother says," the older woman said, brushing up against Ichigo's bare leg just to tease him.

"I will," Rukia replied, laughter bubbling up at her fiancé's red face. She could well imagine Byakuya's reaction to the news that Yoruichi had been the one to secure Masaki's safety. He had wanted to give Ichigo a wedding present that the daiko couldn't complain about.

"Ja ne," the cat woman said as the petite Shinigami opened the door for her.

"Bye," Ichigo croaked, finally remembering his manners.

"You know, Ichigo, you might want to go upstairs and get dressed. I do believe I see Sendo-san walking down the street. You might give her a heart attack if she sees you in nothing but a towel." An aggravated growl met her statement as the prince made a hasty retreat to the safety of their bedroom. "She gets him every time."

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back downstairs ten minutes later, his tie still undone and his suit jacket slung over one shoulder. "You could have warned me earlier," he said, in reference to his ill-chosen hiding place.<p>

"I could have," she said, her lips curving into a smile. "But where would the fun have been in that? Eat up or you'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah." He dug into his breakfast, the miso soup and fish adding much needed fuel to his system. "I'll probably be back around the same time today as yesterday. If you're stuck helping the old man again, don't be afraid to order in for dinner. You're supposed to be on vacation so relax a little."

"I like to cook for you," Rukia admitted, leaning down to accept his kiss before sitting next to him. "It's better than paperwork and training."

Thinking back on the pile of paperwork he'd had to bring home with him the night before, Ichigo couldn't refute her statement. "I can understand that. Still, don't be afraid to take the day to go visit the mall or something."

"I might, then again, I might go visit Yuzu. Who knows?" Rukia said carelessly. What she really wanted to do was make a quick trip to the Soul Society to meet her future mother-in-law but that would have to wait until her vacation was over. No sense in raising suspicions.

The war hero gazed off into the distance, concentrating on his sister's weak reiatsu. Sensing that all was well on that front, he focused on Karin's only to find the same. "That might be a good idea. I haven't talked to her in a bit."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia finished her miso and washed it down with tea. "Sure you haven't. Don't tell me you don't call your sisters at least once a week and seek out their reiatsu nearly every day."

He flushed guiltily, having done just that. "You know me so well," he admitted.

"Of course, I do. Here's your lunch, now go. I'm going to go see if your dad is still in need of an assistant." She shuddered to think what the office would look like if his receptionist was late again. Her Kuchiki training despised the thought of disorder.

"That's probably best for everyone's sanity." Rukia had told him about the chaos of yesterday and completely sympathized with her. With one last farewell, Ichigo left for the hospital knowing his father was in good hands.

* * *

><p>Rukia was relieved to see that she wasn't needed at the clinic and decided to make her way to Yuzu's university, arriving just in time to meet the younger woman for lunch. Tall and willowy, the sandy brown hair Kurosaki reminded the Shinigami of the poster of Masaki stuffed in the closet at home.<p>

"Rukia-nee!" Yuzu shouted, spotting the shorter girl easily in the courtyard. Brown eyes glowed with delight at seeing her future sister-in-law, the gentle Kurosaki excited to see the petite Shinigami. "It's been so long!"

"Hello, Yuzu," Rukia said calmly, accepting the hug Yuzu gave her. "I thought we could do lunch, if you're not busy."

"Oh! No, I'm not busy…" The younger girl trailed off, her eyes shifting guiltily away from Rukia's piercing gaze. Before the lieutenant could question her evasiveness, a male voice interrupted the conversation.

"Kurosaki-san!" A tall and lanky dark haired young man about Yuzu's age ran up to them. He bent over at the knees and tried to catch his breath, all the while unconscious of the fact that he was being studied like a bug under the microscope.

"Kano-kun, you really shouldn't run like that," Yuzu scolded lightly, going into instant caregiver mode.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to catch you before you left. I was hoping we could have lunch together," he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, uh…"

"What a splendid idea!" Rukia put in, using her "sweet school girl" voice. The young man flushed, only now realizing she was present. "Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm engaged to Yuzu's older brother. It's nice to meet you," she said, bowing politely. Mentally she was thinking of ways to torture the boy, knowing that's what Ichigo would do and wanting to assess the college student herself. She viewed the twins as her own sisters and wasn't about allow some unknown _boy_ to date either one.

"But nee-chan…" Yuzu started but ceased protesting when she saw the militant light in Rukia's eyes. Knowing that look often preceded a beating on her brother's part; she gave in gracefully and hoped that Kano wouldn't be scared off.

"Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san," Kano returned. "Kurosaki-san has told me a lot about her soon-to-be older sister."

"Really? Oh, I hope she hasn't said anything _too_ embarrassing."

"No, no! She's had nothing but praise for you!" he backtracked, having unknowingly dug his own grave.

"She shouldn't have," Rukia demurred, playing her role perfectly. She'd interrogate Yuzu later about why they'd heard nothing about this kid until now.

"Indeed, she's thankful that you came to Karakura and met her brother," the male continued.

"I'm thankful too," Rukia said honestly. "Not only did I have the fortune to fall in love with her _older_ brother, but I got to meet two, wonderful sisters whom I care for as my own."

Kano opened his mouth to reply but closed it upon registering the emphasis she'd put on the word "older." Looking at violet eyes, he finally saw the steel beneath. "I understand," he choked, getting the message.

"I thought you might," the Shinigami lieutenant said.

"Rukia-nee!" Yuzu protested finally. "Please don't scare Kano-kun," she begged. It was bad enough Ichigo had threatened every boy she'd ever gone out with in high school by just talking to the guy on the phone.

"Don't be silly, Yuzu. Why would I do that?" she asked innocently.

Yuzu thought better of answering and quietly led the way to the cafeteria instead. There would be plenty of time later to argue with the Shinigami.

It was when Kano had gone to the bathroom that Rukia brought up the real reason for her visit. Although she had not come to this part of Tokyo to check up on the younger twin, she was glad that she had. "Yuzu, I came here today to tell you something important, not to judge you on who you choose to go out with."

"_Please_ don't tell Onii-chan about Kano-kun. He's the first boy I've met that doesn't seem to be intimidated by Ichi-nii's reputation."

"That's probably because he's not from Karakura," Rukia said dryly. She was about to say something more when she caught the look in the younger woman's eyes. "Oh, all right, I won't tell Ichigo but I will have him thoroughly investigated."

"Nee-chan!" Yuzu was tempted to stomp her feet in protest but the narrowing of her companion's eyes forestalled the show of temper.

Lowering her voice, Rukia leaned forward. "Yuzu, like it or not, you are the member of a royal family. Granted it's not of this world, but that matters little when it comes to the safety of your father and siblings. Look at it this way, either Ichigo finds out and comes to see for himself what kind of person Kano-kun is, or you let me have the Stealth Force do the investigating. That way, your big, over protective brother never finds out until you're ready to introduce him to the family."

"Fine," she said, caving in. She'd rather some stranger keep quiet than her brother. Ichigo would have a fit and fall into it if he knew she was interested in a guy and he hadn't been told. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"You know that for several years a large number of us have been searching for your mother in the Soul Society."

"Yes, Dad said that her soul could be wandering around there or it could have gone straight into the reincarnation process."

"Well, Yoruichi-san informed me today that Kurosaki-san has been found and sent to stay with a friend of hers for the moment. I wanted to let you know."

Brown eyes began to tear, and Yuzu leapt up to hug the older woman. "Mom's safe?"

"She is, thanks to an acquaintance. On Yoruichi-san's recommendation, I will see to it that she enters the Academy and is trained so that by the time you all move to the Soul Society permanently, she'll be a Shinigami. I plan on visiting Karin this afternoon and telling her so if she calls, keep it a surprise, okay?" Rukia finished, accepting another hug.

"Mm-hmm!"

"I see I missed a lot," Kano said, sliding into the booth that Yuzu had vacated briefly. "Anything I should know about?"

"Just a secret between sisters, isn't that right, Yuzu?" Rukia asked, taking a sip of the juice in front of her.

"Sorry, Kano-kun," Yuzu said apologetically, the smile never leaving her face.

"That's all right," the college student said, giving her a smile of his own. "Sisters should have secrets," he continued.

Neither girl told him that their secrets were on a whole other level that the ones he meant.

* * *

><p>Rukia used the distance between Tokyo and Karin's school to work on her shunpo. She'd sent Chappy home in her body, knowing that the older twin could see her in her Shinigami form. While she could have called her on the phone, the younger Kuchiki really felt that this was something that should be said in person. The only thing she had to worry about was whether Ichigo would find it odd that she had taken off on a whim to see Karin and get suspicious.<p>

Locating Karin's reiatsu on a soccer field, the future queen perched herself on a high pole and waited until practice broke up for the afternoon before following the younger woman to a secluded spot. The Kurosaki female had known Rukia was there from the moment she arrived in the town but hadn't given any indication by word or deed that anything strange had happened.

"All right, let's have it. What did I do now?" Karin grumped, leaning back against a concrete wall and folding her arms.

"What _did_ you do?" Rukia questioned back, completely confused. "I only came to tell you good news, but if something happened…"

Karin's eyes widened in surprise and she shook he head. "No! I just thought someone had complained about me killing Hollows or something and they sent you to ream me out."

"Hardly. Your Hollow slaying is within keeping of our methods so there is no unbalance being created. No, I just came from visiting Yuzu and wanted to let you know the same thing I told her. Your mother has been found and is currently staying with Kukaku Shiba until I can get her into the Academy."

"Mom's…"

"Yes." Rukia wasn't prepared for Karin launching herself into her arms. She skidded backwards slightly before finding her balance and hugged the girl while she struggled to control her emotions. She didn't cry but the petite Shinigami knew she was close to tears.

"When can I see her?" Karin demanded, pulling back and taking Rukia by the shoulders.

"Academy students are not allowed to visit the World of the Living until their sixth year. Depending on how your mother develops, it could be for several years yet. However, if your powers are to a sufficient degree that you could use Urahara's matter converter, perhaps your father could take you to visit her on your next break. However, I do not think that it would be fair if you were to see her before your sister or brother."

"Does Ichi-nii even know?" the younger girl pouted, knowing her future in-law was right. Yuzu didn't have enough power to go into the Soul Society until death, at least not at the moment, and Ichigo was supposed to be kept in the dark until his wedding.

"Of course, he doesn't. So far everything has gone according to plan." Well, almost everything. It hadn't been in her plans for it to take years to find Masaki but she had learned over the course of the last decade and more to go with the flow when anything happened that had to do with the Kurosaki family.

"Right, like that's possible with Ichi-nii as your fiancé. Well, I guess if I have to wait like the others, than I will. Will you let me know when she's settled in?"

Smiling, Rukia patted the other girl on the shoulder. "Of course, after reporting in to my squad, I'll go see her right away once I get back to the Seireitei. All right?"

"Sure, now you should probably get back. Ichi-nii will begin to wonder why Chappy's in your body if he comes home to find the mod soul wandering around the house alone."

"While I'm sure he knows that I've gone to see you, he will think it odd if I delay my return any more. Take care of yourself and I'll call you when I know more." Rukia adjusted Sode no Shirayuki in her obi and went to flash step away when Karin's voice stopped her.

"Rukia-nee, does Mom…. Does Mom remember us?" the younger Kurosaki asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

Deep purple eyes smiled back at her as Rukia launched herself into the air. "Of course she does. Yoruichi spent a great deal of time telling her all that she knew about everything that had happened to your family since she'd been gone."

"Thank you," Karin whispered, brushing stray hairs away from her face. "Thank you for that."

"Any time, little sister," Rukia replied with one last smile. She took off, feeling lighthearted. Fishing out her phone, she sent a text to the others of the "Substitute Group," along with a number of other, select individuals.

_I send glad tidings to you! Masaki Kurosaki has been found "alive" and well. Call me for further details but whatever you do, don't tell Ichigo!_

* * *

><p>Across the country several phones were receiving mail, the message bringing smiles to the owners' faces. Only one made an actual comment. Light glinted off designer glasses as the Quincy Archer sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that things are about to go south?"<p>

Good news often came at a price.


	7. When InLaws Meet

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews: __**Bladestar123**__, __**ninjas-are-everywhere**__, __**Scyler**__, __**jaywillia**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Grimelark**__, __**Xhexia**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**Otaku97**__, __**WhiteMoonAndBlackSun**__, __**Dark-heiko**__, __**Ralmidaz**__, __**Fullmental11791**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, "__**RaelaxTDarkmoon**__," __**silverskies87**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**CrossroadsofLife**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Kaori Kari**__, __**Draconias**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Twan**__, __**novicestar**__, __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**garganta**__, __**dragonlord1332**__, __**hollownature**__, __**shie0917**__, __**darklover**__, __**Cheezuke-KiXD**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Xice-and-SnowX**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**kurkurupa**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**Lilyflower1987**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**okami11235**__, __**splitheart1120**__, __**hitsugayatoushirou1220**__, and __**Eradona**__. I think I got everyone. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I know it's short but I think you'd prefer quality over quantity and it just seemed fitting to end it where I did. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_When In-Laws Meet_

Rukia spent her remaining time in the World of the Living planning her first meeting with her future mother-in-law when she wasn't focusing on ways to break the news to her brother and Ichigo. Figuring that it was best to tell the sixth division captain in person, she had kept the news from Renji, knowing that the redhead wouldn't be able to keep the information to himself. Not without being there to threaten him in person.

The last thing she needed was for one of Ichigo's friends from the Soul Society to leak the fact to her fiancé and have him wonder why he was the last to know. And knowing Renji, he'd let it slip to Matsumoto who'd blab it to everyone else. The only reason she wasn't worried about Ganju spilling things was because his sister would beat the living daylights out of him if he even so much as whispered the truth outside of their house.

When her vacation was over, Rukia returned to her duties, partially regretting not telling Ichigo about his mother but also anticipating meeting the woman she had heard so much about over the years. The petite lieutenant really wanted to know the person who had been able to make the man she loved smile with open abandon and whose death and created a teen burdened with guilt.

Captain Ukitake was the first to find out, happy to have her take a little more time off to ensure Kurosaki-san's safe entry into the Academy. He ordered his third seats to call off their search party, letting everyone believe that Ichigo wanted them to stop looking. The long haired man sent messages to his fellow captains (except for Byakuya), letting them know the truth and to have their people stop as well, informing that that should they ask, to give the same reason as he had done to his soldiers. He knew as well as Rukia did that some people wouldn't be able to keep the news to themselves.

Having reported in, the violet eyed Kuchiki made her way to her brother's. While she stayed there as per tradition, the large estate had never really felt like home. A large part of her would be glad when she married and could have a home of her own outside of the protective walls of her brother's house.

Byakuya was in his study, updating historical records as was the duty of the Kuchiki house. He glanced up when a maid announced his sister's presence, setting aside his brush so as to give his full attention to her. "Rukia," he greeted, noting the hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Hello, Nii-sama. I trust you are well."

"Indeed, as are you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, thank you. I have some important news, Nii-sama, that I must share with you but it is to go no further than this room. I'm not sure even Renji should be told just yet."

"I will decide when you have told me."

Rukia nodded, swallowing hard. Sitting in front of him, she took a breath and plunged ahead. "As you know, I have been trying to find Kurosaki-san here in the Soul Society in hopes of giving her back to Ichigo."

"Yes, my men have been thus far unsuccessful. I had hoped to offer her presence as a wedding gift." Having his mother back would have been a priceless treasure not even the brash young doctor could scoff at.

"Yes, well, as it turns out, someone beat us to it. She has been found alive and well and is currently residing with the Shiba siblings. I'm requesting that the search be called off under the pretext of Ichigo wanting to stop."

"I see, so they found her." There was no emotion in Byakuya's voice, making his little sister think that he was not happy.

"No, actually a man known as the Bull of Kusajishi found her several years ago and has been taking care of her. Ganju, the younger Shiba sibling, eventually caught up with them and brought Kurosaki-san home. At about the same time, Yoruichi-san also tracked her down and secured her safety. I have as yet to meet Ichigo's mother but I'm hoping to do that this afternoon and send her to the Academy. It seems that Masaki Kurosaki has spiritual power thanks to her time as part of the Grand Fisher. She's been eating ever since she was first rescued."

"So that demon cat also found her before I did." Byakuya's irritation climbed higher and much to his sibling's surprise, he did the one thing that she never would have thought possible.

He swore.

* * *

><p>Still reeling from her brother's expletive, Rukia made her way slowly to Kukaku Shiba's unsightly abode, taking time to prepare herself. She had only been to the Shibas' house once in recent memory and that was when she had asked the fireworks expert for help in locating Masaki. The rather volatile tempered woman had agreed, saying it was the least she could do for the heir to the throne.<p>

Kukaku's two guards/men-of-all-work met her at the entrance, bowing lowly. As a lieutenant, a noble, and the fiancée of the future Spirit King, she had earned a certain notoriety and status over recent years and usually when she went somewhere, she was greeted with the utmost politeness.

"Rukia Kuchiki-sama, you honor us with your visit," Koganehiko said, opening the door.

"Please, allow us to announce you," his brother added, escorting her down the long flight, the other twin bringing up the rear.

They stopped outside familiar sliding doors, the murmurs of conversation filtering through the rice paper. Shiraganehiko cleared his throat loudly before announcing their presence. "Well, bring her in," the clan head ordered, impatience lacing her voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" the brothers chorused and removed the barrier with a flourish, bearing her to her the room's occupants.

Kukaku set aside her pipe and studied her visitor critically. The young Kuchiki still had short hair and wore her lieutenant's badge proudly. She remembered a time when her brother had done the same. "I believe you've been waiting to meet this lady, Kuchiki," the fireworks maker said, not bothering to be polite. Ichigo had told her not to treat them any different than she used to so she was sticking to his wishes.

"Yes," Rukia said softly.

"Then I present to you Masaki Kurosaki, human memories and all." Kukaku flung out an arm, indicating the ginger haired woman beside her.

Masaki smiled at the petite Shinigami, noting how she appeared small and fragile. It wasn't any wonder that her son had felt that he had to protect her, especially when she lost her powers to save him and the other members of his family. Ichigo had always wanted to protect her, even when he was only a little boy.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san," she greeted, standing in order to approach the lieutenant.

"Hello," the violet eyed princess returned nervously. This was the woman Ichigo revered above all others.

"Yoruichi-san has told me a lot about you."

"I see," Rukia murmured, wondering exactly what the ex-captain had said.

Masaki sensed the nervousness emanating from the other woman and held out her hands to grasp Rukia's. "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart," she said, bowing lowly while still holding the small appendages.

"For what?" Rukia questioned in confusion.

"For bringing light back into Ichigo's world. For giving him the ability to protect those he cares for like he's always wanted. For making him see that my death was not his fault."

"He still blames himself sometimes."

"And when he does, I'm sure you correct him."

"Yes," the Kuchiki clan member admitted. She hoped that the transforming ex-Shinigami hadn't told her future mother-in-law exactly _how_ she corrected him.

"That's all I could ask for in a daughter-in-law. Other than that you love him." Masaki softened her smile as Rukia relaxed. She watched as the smaller woman straightened her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not perfect, and I never will be," Rukia started. "I have a temper and I can't always control it, as Ichigo well knows."

"I doubt he's any better," Masaki interjected.

"No, he's not. However, the one thing I _can_ promise is that I will always love your son."

Drawing Rukia Kuchiki into her arms, Masaki Kurosaki hugged her tightly. "That makes two of us. Now come, tell me about my son. The little things that make up the new Spirit King heir."

The lieutenant of Squad Thirteen grinned, returning the hug. "The little things, huh? You know, Kurosaki-san, I think we're going to get along just fine." Who says in-laws can't get along?

Especially when they had Ichigo Kurosaki in common.


	8. Welcome to the Shinorejutsin, Part One

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for the last chapter: __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**Andromeda-Morningstar**__, __**hitsugayatoushirou1220**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**briarblackdeathrose**__, __**hollownature**__, __**darklover**__, __**ninjas-are-everywhere**__, __**HitsugayaLover99**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Scyler**__, __**CrystalBlackRose96**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**FEIGN**__, __**kurukurupa, tiggerbleach**__, __**DBZFTW**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Konri Kari**__, __**splitheart1120**__, __**Quick-and-Popular**__, __**Faulty Wiring**__, __**BosRonald**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, and __**megansayangoku**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Welcome to the Shinōreijutsuin  
>Part One<em>

Rukia stood in front of Gengorō Ōnabara with Masaki beside her and had to quell the instinctive urge to wilt underneath the man's stern gaze. As the foremost instructor of Class One, he had a great deal of influence over who went into what class. "You are three days too late for the entrance exam," he stated, not bothering to address either by name.

"Yes, I am aware that she did not arrive on time but I am hoping that you would allow her to take it anyway," Rukia said, putting as much authority as she could into her voice. She really didn't want to have to pull the "She's the future Spirit King's mother" card if she didn't have to.

"Is she a member of your clan, Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

"No, she is not."

"Then why would I make an exception for a commoner?" he asked, making it clear that he wouldn't be happy to do that even if the older woman _had_ been a noble.

"I can wait until the next exam, dear," Masaki told her future daughter-in-law.

"Nonsense," Rukia objected. "If the Bull of Kusajishi hadn't been taking you all over creation instead of bringing you to the Seireitei, you would have been here. Besides, it's safer for everyone involved if you're securely in the Academy. It's hard enough keeping your discovery from Ichigo. If there's one place he's the least likely to go, it's here." It wasn't the only reason she wanted to get Masaki into the Academy. Even though Hollows were slightly less prevalent in the Soul Society than in the Living World, they still went after souls, regardless of whether or not they had spiritual powers. As much as she trusted the Shibas to keep Ichigo's mother safe, she'd feel better if Masaki had the protection of the Seireitei's barrier around her. Plus, now that she had spiritual powers of her own, she needed to learn how to control that power.

"Ichigo?" the teacher murmured, the name sounding alarmingly familiar. "Aren't you engaged to an 'Ichigo'?"

Rukia couldn't help the smile that rose to her lips. "I am," she said proudly.

"The same one that won the war and who is supposed to be the next Spirit King?"

"Correct," the violet eyed woman agreed. It looked like the older man was putting the pieces together himself.

"What does he have to do with this woman entering the Academy?" Ōnabara asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Ichigo's my son," Masaki said bluntly.

"Kurosaki-san!" Rukia hissed, glancing around. Thankfully none of the students or teachers were paying them any attention.

"There's no reason to beat around the bush," the matriarch responded. "People are going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Yes, but I wanted that to happen _after_ I told Ichigo."

"Why does the prince not know his own mother has been found?" the teacher interjected.

"It's supposed to be a wedding present!" Rukia exclaimed, fed up with the questions.

"Oh, that's so romantic," Masaki whispered. She'd known that the young woman had wanted to give her as a gift but she'd assumed it was for Ichigo's birthday.

"Oh," Ōnabara uttered. He shrugged and gave up trying to figure women out. "Very well, I will let her take the exam. However, if she does not pass, I am not making an exception."

"Thank you, that is all I am asking for," Rukia said and bowed. Kukaku had already been working with Ichigo's mother to generate her spiritual power and filling her in on the basics of the history of the Soul Society and the role Shinigami played in balancing spirits between here and the Living World. As far as the entrance exam went, Masaki Kurosaki should have no problem.

"Follow me," the man said and led them to a private dojo. There were no students milling around so they would not be interrupted. "Wait here," he ordered while he went to get the testing materials. Upon his return, he found that the ginger haired woman had changed into an outfit from the package she'd been carrying and had tied her hair up. "I see you came prepared."

"Yes, Ōnabara-sensei. Shiba-san has been giving me some light instruction in preparation for coming here. I've found it's best if I'm not wearing a kimono." Masaki smiled at the instructor, once more in charity with him. It was obvious that he took his job seriously.

"I see. To begin with, let's see how well you can manifest your energy." He handed her an orb, much like the one Ichigo and his friends had used to practice with when they first came to the Soul Society. Ōnabara watched as the glass ball glowed brightly with blue light, the woman using it not even breaking a sweat. "Interesting."

"Is it? I found it relatively easy although I understand my son had some trouble with a similar test."

"Ichigo's a genius when it comes to a lot of things that have to do with being a Shinigami but controling his reiryoku is not one of them. He still leaks it like it's water, and is absolutely hopeless when it comes to kido." Rukia shook her head, amazed at her fiancé's inability.

"Don't be discouraged, dear; I'm sure he'll get it eventually. Didn't Yoruichi-san tell me that at first he had trouble sensing anyone else's reiatsu and now he can detect his friends and family from hundreds of kilometers away?"

"True," she relented before turning back to the teacher. "What next?" she asked.

Ōnabara set aside the orb and faced the noble. "We will move to a lecture hall for the written part of the exam. It may take some time for you to complete," he told Masaki seriously.

"That's all right, it may have been a while since I was in college but I'm sure I can manage."

"College?" the instructor asked, confused.

"It is somewhat like the Academy. Humans go to college, or university to specialize in fields of study such as medicine or science." Rukia smiled; amused that she could lecture the lecturer for once.

"I see," Ōnabara said. Without another word he led them to through the halls, ignoring the glances he got from the other students. "Please wait here, I will return with the test shortly."

"Certainly," Masaki said and looked over the hall. Stairs led down to another level, much as the big classrooms at her college had. Rows and rows of desks created seating for at least a hundred students, showing that each class was likely large in number.

"This brings back memories," Rukia mused lightly. "This is where you'll learn about the history of the Soul Society, the noble houses and the Royal Family, what little the instructors know anyway."

"I suppose you know a lot more than that by now," her fiancé's mother said with a smile.

"I suppose I do, but I'm not offering to teach. Ichigo, his dad, and his cousin have decided it's safer if everyone thinks that there's still someone on the throne. The Royal Guard, otherwise known as Squad Zero, is being retrained as we speak."

"Yoruichi-san mentioned that they did not step in when Aizen turned traitor."

"The prince thought that it was nothing to be concerned about and did not send backup. Needless to say, Ichigo was not happy about his conclusion."

"So who's training them? Isn't Ichigo too busy?"

"Yes, the Shinigami that had been infected with Hollows due to Aizen's experiments have taken over that job. A great number were captains or lieutenants of the Gotei and were offered their positions back after the war but they declined. Instead, Ichigo asked them to go to the Royal Dimension and teach the Guards. Since our friends and us had no trouble beating them, we were afraid that if an Arrancar or other traitorous Shinigami were to gain entrance, there was no way they'd be able to defend the throne and then everyone would know the truth."

"I see." Masaki would have liked to have asked more but her tester returned, a thick packet in hand. Assuming that he was not privy to royal secrets, she held the questions in for another time.

"I will give you three hours to complete this, use the time wisely. Lieutenant Kuchiki, I am going to have to ask that you do not help her."

"Of course." Rukia was about to excuse herself when her inter-dimensional phone rang, alerting her to a call from the World of the Living. "I will check on you in a while, Kurosaki-san," she said instead, and left the room so as not to disturb her. Ōnabara would look after her. He might be an uptight instructor but his combat skills were at the very least equal to his. He had been one of the few teachers that had been assigned to safeguard the students during the war.

The phone rang again, alerting her to an impatient caller. "What can I do for you, Ichigo?" she asked, not bothering with a greeting.

"You can tell your stupid mod soul that she's to leave the kitchen alone!" he demanded, coughing hard. Isshin's voice in the background had her instantly concerned. The elder doctor was telling his on to put the oxygen mask back on.

"What happened, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right. Chappy just set the kitchen on fire!" Another round of coughing had her wondering if he was going to crack a rib or some other injury that would require surgery to fix.

"She was trying to cook again, wasn't she?" the lieutenant deduced, her lips curving although she managed to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes, and we have a nice black ceiling to show for it. The fire department has advised me to go to classes."

"Where is she?" Rukia asked as she listened to him pull in pure oxygen. Perhaps it was a good thing that his dad's clinic was right next door.

"She's crying her eyes out in the living room. Kon's trying to comfort her but I don't hear much progress." Ichigo's cell was moved away from his ear and Rukia could hear the loud wails of her mod soul through the walls of the clinic.

"Bring the phone to her and let me talk to her."

The violet eyed adjunct spent the next twenty minutes calming the other female down, soothing her frayed nerves and reassuring her that Ichigo wasn't mad enough to crush her pill. Since Urahara had further developed her sense of identity, she had an increasing sense of mortality and fear of dying if someone were to handle her pill incorrectly. Since Kon had some of the same insecurities, he was usually the best one to deal with her occasional bouts of nervousness. It was only when Ichigo got extremely annoyed with her that Rukia was asked to handle the mod soul.

"I didn't mean to Rukia-sama," Chappy whimpered, her tears for the most part over.

"I know you were just trying to be helpful to Ichigo. Perhaps you should just stick to cleaning while I'm gone. That takes more energy than cooking and I know that your strength would come in handy then."

"You said I clean real well," Chappy murmured thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll do that, Rukia-sama."

"Good girl," Rukia praised and felt like she was talking to a child. "Let me talk to Ichigo again. You and Kon go home and start cleaning up the mess. I want everything back in one piece by the time I come home next time, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the mod soul chirped and she listened as Chappy gave Ichigo's cell back to him.

"Thank heavens she shut up." Ichigo's voice was still raspy and he coughed after speaking but his father's medical attention seemed to be helping.

"I don't think you have to worry about her trying to use the stove again," his beloved reassured. Why are you home so early?" she asked instead. Surely the time of day wasn't off by so much between dimensions.

"Dad called me to tell me about the fire. I'll get workers on it as soon as I can but it may take a while for it to be fixed."

"I'll ask Nii-sama to send some of the clan's builders. They haven't had any work in a while so I'd know they'd appreciate a job."

"Can you do that?" Ichigo asked over the phone. "I thought only nobles and Shinigami could use the gates."

"Anyone with enough spiritual power can cross over. Remember Ganju once visited us in Living World and he's not a Shinigami or a noble anymore."

"Ah, you're right." Another cough interrupted the daiko and he drew in a large breath. "All right, let me know what Byakuya says. I'll hold off calling the insurance company and repairmen until then."

"I promise I'll call tonight. In the meantime, get some rest." Rukia was about to say goodbye when a thought occurred to her. "Ichigo, did any of my Chappy memorabilia get damaged?"

"By the fire? No, they managed to escape damage that way. The water on the other hand… Well, just be glad they can be washed and that it's a sunny day."

"I was afraid of that. No wonder she was in tears." The gaze of some advanced students caught Rukia's attention and she lifted a brow in inquiry. They took it as a sign to approach and she had no choice but to end things abruptly before they spoke. "Sorry, Ichigo but I'm being summoned. Take care and have Isshin call me right away if your condition worsens."

A snort was his answer but he assured her she'd be the first to know if the fire caused him anything more than lung irritation. He didn't say goodbye just told her to keep herself out of trouble. She smiled despite his jibe as she hung up and tucked the phone away before speaking to the cadets. "Can I help you?"

"You're Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you?" the older one asked, brown eyes alight with curiosity.

"Yes, I am."

"Was the Ichigo you were just talking to really _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Rukia affirmed again.

"Kyaah…!" the second girl squealed in excitement. "He's going to be our next Spirit King. My father showed me a picture of him once. It was taken when he announced his real heritage in front of all the nobles. He's so handsome and cool. I bet he always looks so fierce." The cadets started sighing and Rukia didn't have the heart to tell them that at that moment, their hero was anything _but_ fierce. In all likelihood he probably resembled a moping child rather than a dashing warrior. These girls were probably part of his fan club and would fall into a depression if they heard he'd been felled by a lowly kitchen fire. The news that he was injured would make the rounds by day's end if she said something and then there would be trouble.

Captain Unohana would not thank her for causing an epidemic among the female cadets.

* * *

><p>Ichigo might not have been <em>moping<em> but his mood had taken a definite downward spiral since that morning. His midget of a fiancée hadn't been gone twenty-four hours and already her mod soul had managed to create havoc. Added to the smoke inhalation that his dad was currently treating him for, the water and smoke damaged house did not make for a happy royal heir.

Lying back down on a clinic bed, he replaced the oxygen mask his dad had thrust on him. Before becoming a doctor he would have protested the treatment but now that he knew just how dangerous the condition was, he wasn't about to protest. He loved Rukia with his whole being, but he wasn't ready to give up his mortal life just yet. Snorting a laugh he figured it was more likely she'd skin him alive for joining her so early rather than sympathize with his plight. Big, bad Ichigo Kurosaki had defeated Aizen but got taken out by smoke inhalation.

Yeah, like that would go over well. _Not_. He could just imagine the uproar his untimely "death" would cause among his friends, never mind the higher ups who hated him already. It was best for all concerned if he took care of his mortal body so he didn't have to contend with the hassle.

"Ichigo, the first load of Chappy dolls are done. Where are the others that can be put in the dryer?" Isshin asked, holding a basket of stuffed rabbits.

"Out on the lawn with the rest," the younger Kurosaki physician answered. He watched his father retreat outside and groaned. _That_ was the real reason he couldn't die yet.

If Rukia ever found out just how many of her precious Chappy plushies had gotten water logged, his afterlife would be forfeit.


	9. Welcome to the Shinorejutsin, Part Two

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**falconrukichi**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**hitsugayatoushirou1220**__, __**garganta**__, __**minataHaiiiiii**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, "__**TB**__," __**tiggerbleach**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**TequilaMan**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**darklover**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**animegamemaster6**__, __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**ninjas-are-everywhere**__, __**XLightningX**__, __**splitheart120**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, and __**WhiteMoonAndBlackSun**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Updates may be spotty for the next couple of weeks as my laptop's hard drive has decided to die. When the words "Imminent Hard Disk Failure" popped up, I knew it was time to send it out to be fixed. "__**ETWN**__" is the one that's in the most danger of not having a new chapter until the computer returns as the one I'm using right now doesn't have Works on it where I started the next chapter of that story. I appreciate your patience and promise to continue writing the chapters by hand if necessary so that when I get the chance, I can type them up and post. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Welcome to the Shinorejutsin  
>Part Two<em>

Masaki set aside the pen Rukia had slipped her when she'd returned from talking to Ichigo and closed the packet of questions. She had known most of the answers readily, as her time with Kukaku Shiba and the stories her husband had told had filled her in on most of what she'd needed to know. There had been very little she hadn't been able to figure out from the clues given by the multiple choice answers for those questions she hadn't known.

"Are you finished, Kurosaki-san?" Ōnabara asked, coming to stand next to the potential student. He had seen the lieutenant slip her the writing utensil but had chosen not to say anything.

"Yes, Ōnabara-sensei. Please score this as you would anyone else's." The Kurosaki matriarch smiled at the instructor, and stood when he'd stepped away from her. "Perhaps Kuchiki-fukutaicho could show me around the rest of the campus while you grade my exam. That is, if you don't require anything more of me at the moment."

"The only other thing that I could possibly test you on is your swordsmanship and somehow I get the feeling that you do not have any experience with the blade."

"I don't," she agreed. "But I can wield a mean wooden spoon," Masaki countered, fighting to hide her laughter when he looked confused.

"Then be my guest and I will find you when I am done."

"Thank you." She bowed and left the lecture hall with Rukia trailing behind.

"So, how was it?" the petite woman asked, turning to face her once they were away from the room.

"It was easier than I expected. I was surprised that they had sections specifically for the nobles, though."

"Children of noble families are taught from birth about the Soul Society, the Seireitei, the Central Forty-Six, and the Gotei Thirteen. It would be unfair to expect the people that come from the Rukongai to know those things. Some people learn about our ways from others if they live in places like Junrinan, but for those of us who come to reside in the distant districts, only rumors and propaganda reach our ears. There are some children who dream of becoming Shinigami while others despise us for allowing starvation and other such travesties to occur."

Masaki placed a hand on the younger woman's arm in sympathy. "Has Ichigo ever been to places like Inuzuri and Kusajishi? I imagine he would want to change things if he knew."

"Yes, he knows and will likely want to change the way the people are treated and live. Once, when I was kidnapped, he went to Inuzuri looking for me so he knows how both Renji and I grew up."

"That sounds like my son," the heir's mother said. Ichigo would always be the protector. "Now show me the rest of the campus."

Rukia agreed silently, pointing out different parts of the main hall while musing that the Academy didn't look too different from the university that she had attended briefly with Ichigo. If one didn't count how identical all the buildings looked. "These are the dorms," she finished, pointing to two identical abodes that were several stories tall and had dozens of windows in militaristic rows.

"Dear, I hope you don't think that I'm being critical but everything looks the same." Masaki frowned slightly, having a difficult time telling the men's dorm from the women's. "If it wasn't for the signs, I'd likely end up in the wrong place."

"Yes, they are rather cookie cutter like, aren't they? Yamamoto-soutaicho was the founder of the Academy, so they're definitely sparse in design. The interiors have been modernized somewhat since it first opened but for the most part, this institution looks like it did two thousand years ago."

"It _is_ a surprising mix of modernization and traditionalism. There are computers, but no telephones, and cameras but pens seem to be scarce." Masaki saw her future daughter-in-law nod in understanding.

"True, the officers still fill out reports using brushes and inkwells. It's a wonder that they haven't figured out that the work could be done faster if we all used writing materials that didn't need to be dipped in ink every other minute. Personally, I bring pens from home and fill out my paperwork with those. Don't tell Ichigo, but I take them by the handful when he's not looking. More than once he's bought boxes of pens only to have a dozen or so disappear when he wasn't paying attention." Rukia grinned, showing no remorse.

"I'm sure he's figured it out by now. I think that this is rather cute," Masaki responded, holding up the rabbit shaped pen.

"Yuzu gave that to me for my birthday. It's refillable so the only things I have to buy are the internal ink wells." Rukia took her pen back, unscrewing the rabbit's head to show her.

"That's convenient," Masaki mused. Gazing over the courtyard, she pointed to a smaller building in between the dorms. "What's that?"

"The mess hall the students use. It connects both dorms and aside from the lecture halls, are probably the most modern part of the Academy." Rukia would have continued but they were joined by Ōnabara.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-san, you passed. The entrance ceremony is tomorrow and I will allow Lieutenant Kuchiki to get you settled. Please take her to get her classes registered with administration."

"Certainly, afterwards, we will have to have a meeting with all of her teachers. Her identity must be kept a secret for security reasons."

"You may choose her alias at time of registration," the instructor allowed, handing Masaki the packet of questions with a stamp that said "Admitted" on the cover. "Welcome to the Shinorejutsin, Kurosaki-san."

"Thank you," Masaki said, bowing before watching him walk away. "He's not such a bad man."

"No," Rukia allowed. "Administration is at the front of the campus. You'll find out at the entrance ceremony which class you're in just like when you were going to school in the Living World."

Masaki laughed. "I think I can handle that."

"There are four basic disciplines that are taught here. Hakuda, one thing Ichigo excels at and has even before he became a Shinigami. He's also an expert in Hohō. Shunpo is a part of that, as well as a technique called Utousemi. The latter is the ability to move so fast that it appears that you are leaving an afterimage of yourself in the place you just were. He's mastered swordsmanship, as I'm sure Yoruichi-san has told you. From the sounds of things, you'll have to start from the ground up with Zanjutsu." A small laugh escaped Rukia's lips. "I don't think proficiency with a wooden spoon will count."

"But I've had such practice," Masaki said in mock protest.

They were both laughing by the time they reached the registration counter. Rukia handed in the test and continued the course outline. "Kido is the one area that Ichigo still has absolutely no luck in. His spiritual energy is so vast that controlling it finely enough to utilize the spells is presently impossible for him. You've already learned how to do that from Kukaku. Eventually you'll learn how to use your energy to create reiatsu for use in combat. Ichigo could send out waves of spiritual pressure without trying from the very beginning. Most of our friends in the World of the Living got either special powers or spiritual awareness because they came into contact with his reiatsu. I'm sure they would have gotten powers after they died but Ichigo's energy just sped things up."

"So much energy has made his Zanpakutou attacks very powerful, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, just swinging his sword sends out waves of power that can take down regular Hollows." Rukia sighed briefly. "When he comes here permanently, I doubt he'll step foot in the Academy for any reason but to inspect or teach."

"He was always a bright boy." Masaki took the course book from the clerk who'd been holding it out to her for several seconds. The mother figured the only reason she hadn't interrupted was because Rukia had been expounding on the hero of the Soul Society.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but you sound like you know Kurosaki-sama," the clerk said shyly.

"He's my fiancé," Rukia admitted.

"Yes, I know, Kuchiki-fukutaicho but I was talking about the new cadet."

"Kurosaki-san's exploits have spread far and wide since he first stormed the Soul Society to rescue the lieutenant." Masaki cringed, hoping she hadn't given her secret away. If there was one sure fire way to get the news of her discovery spread around in an instant, it was to say something damning in front of a nosy clerk.

"Oh, yes, you're right," the clerk sighed in disappointment. "Excuse me. Please fill out the form and turn it back in. You'll find out your schedule tomorrow."

"Of course," Masaki agreed and went with Rukia to a table nearby. They sat down and paused at the line wanting her name. "Oh, dear, what should I do? I could put down my maiden name I suppose."

"That might be best," Rukia agreed. "It would be easier for you to remember than if we made a name up completely."

"All right, Yōikusha it is," Masaki whispered and wrote it down along with her first name. Her given name was common enough that it shouldn't make anyone suspicious.

"Aside from the four main disciplines, you will have to take a history course but I don't think you'll have any problem with that. There are also optional courses that you can take like haiku and calligraphy."

"Haiku, hmm, that also interested me." Masaki skimmed the course list and hummed under her breath. "It says that a Lieutenant Izuru Kira is the instructor. Is he a colleague of yours, dear?"

"Yes, he's the lieutenant of Squad Three. I forgot that he's an instructor. Perhaps it would be best to avoid him until after Ichigo is reunited with you. Izuru-fukutaicho tends to blurt out things when he's drunk. Something he gets often if caught by Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"I see. Hmm, well I am interested in the calligraphy class too but I do believe that it's being taught by your brother."

"Nii-sama is teaching?" She knew that he was giving Renji a great deal of responsibility lately so that the red haired adjunct could take over one of the empty captain spots one day. However, she hadn't known that he was taking the time to teach at the Academy. After all, he still had to give Ichigo "nobility" lessons. Where would he have the time?

"Yes, the description says it's only a two hour class once a week. I assume that's because your brother is a busy man."

"He is," the noble's sister said proudly. "He's also determined to teach Ichigo how to act like a noble."

"You say that like he has a problem being polite."

"No, Ichigo can be very polite, a gentleman even but he does have a bit of a problem addressing people by their titles. Especially Nii-sama. I think that's because they got off on the wrong foot when they first met."

"So Yoruichi-san said," Masaki added. "There, all set."

"Good, the only thing left is to get your uniform and take you to the infirmary for a physical exam." Rukia took the form to the clerk and handed it in. The clerk smiled at her and attached it to the test packet.

"Everything will be fine with your cadet, Lieutenant."

"I know. Once her schedule is set, please inform her instructors that I would like a word with them."

"As you wish," the clerk agreed. The Kuchiki princess was not a person to deny a request from.

"Thank you. Have a good day."

Masaki followed her to another office to get her uniform, Rukia personally buying two spares for her. The older woman started to object but subsided when the petite Shinigami said it was the least she could do for the mother of the man she loved. They wandered at a sedate pace to the infirmary, talking about Ichigo and what he had been like as a young child.

"Tatsuki Arisawa said he used to be such a 'mama's boy.' Is that true?' Rukia asked, opening the sliding doors to the doctor's office.

"I'm afraid so," Masaki laughed.

"The way I hear it, he still might be," a calm voice said from behind a large wooden desk.

"Captain Unohana!" Rukia exclaimed, bowing to the Relief Station taicho.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san. I am glad that you are safe and sound. I apologize for startling you. The regular doctor was ill and asked that I fill in for a little while until her assistant arrived from home. It is good that I'm here as I do not believe that you wish anyone to know your real identity just yet." The long haired woman smiled softly, her innate kindness coming through.

"I believe Isshin told me your name was Retsu Unohana," Masaki said, also bowing in greeting. "He said you were one of the scariest people he knew."

"I can't imagine why," Unohana said, a small chuckle in her voice. "Let's get this over with so we can do something about your hair. As lovely as it is, I believe that your beloved son would only need one look at it to know that it was you."

"I see, yes, I suppose dyeing it is a must for the moment." Masaki went with the older woman to an exam room, leaving Rukia to sit in stunned silence.

Checking the time on her phone, the violet eyed princess shook her head in wonder. Masaki was making friends left and right. No doubt by the time she graduated, she'd have all the captains on a first name basis. There were both pros and cons to that. Kyoraku might try to take her drinking while Hitsugaya would go through the roof if she decided to treat him like a kid. The only one that she'd seen him allow to add a diminutive onto his name without too much protest besides Hinamori was Orihime. For some reason he seemed to have a soft spot for the healer. Although, that may have been because she not only let him stay with her when he was stationed in the Living World but because she had once saved his life.

"Lieutenant?" Unohana called, drawing her back to the present. Instinctively Rukia stood at attention. Isshin wasn't the only one wary of the captain.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Changing her hair is going to take some time. If you have something else that you need to do, perhaps you could go do that while I help your future mother-in-law. I assure you she's in safe hands."

Rukia's brow furrowed as something occurred to her. "Actually there is something I should do. I know I can trust you to look after her, Unohana-taicho. I will come back directly after I'm done so please stay with Kurosaki-san."

"Certainly."

The lieutenant bowed once more and left, using her shunpo to take her to her destination. She did not look forward to the coming audience but she knew it was necessary and that the person she was going to talk to would be the only one she could trust to get the job done correctly. Masaki had to be protected while she was around the other students without the cadets and teachers being fully aware of that fact. Hiding her identity would only give her so much security and for the rest of it, she would have to rely on the Stealth Force. Rukia just wished she didn't have to ask Soi Fon for her men. The woman hadn't liked her before her execution and even after finding out that said execution had been staged, she _still_ didn't like her.

Maybe she could use Yoruichi's name as extra incentive.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was busy training her men when she felt the Kuchiki princess arrive at her division. The only other female captain in the Gotei had never liked the noble and she couldn't say she did now, even after all the things Rukia Kuchiki had done for the Soul Society. Even though she was slated to be the next queen; something about her just rubbed the Stealth Force Commander the wrong way. "I know you're there," Soi Fon shouted, hurtling a man over her shoulder without stopping to take a breath.<p>

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything important," Rukia said, walking around the arena to avoid getting hit by flying men or debris.

"Training is always important but you must be here on urgent business if you've come without one of your loudmouth adjuncts."

"It is of grave importance that cannot be shared with anyone but you for the moment."

"Is that so?" the older woman said. "Does it have anything to do with that ridiculous missive your captain sent me earlier?"

"Most likely, if it is the one I'm thinking of," Rukia allowed, irritation starting to rise. How dare the woman call Captain Ukitake's message ridiculous?

"Fine, follow me." Soi Fon gave her lieutenant a significant look and turned on her heel before flash stepping to her office. She was somewhat impressed that the heiress could almost keep up. "What do you want?"

"I would like to request that you send one of your best men to guard Masaki Kurosaki during her time at the Academy. Although she'll be using her maiden name while there, I still feel that she needs extra protection. If anyone with ill intentions finds out she's there, they could harm her before Ichigo is ever reunited with her."

Soi Fon mulled over the request, greatly tempted to turn it down. "Why don't you just tell the daiko his precious mother is there now?"

"I bet everyone's wondering why I haven't. Ichigo's given me something precious and I wanted to give him something unforgettable as a wedding present. I don't expect anyone to understand but to see the look on his face when he finally gets to see his mother after all this time will be more than enough thanks."

"So who found her?" the commander asked, drawing out the wait.

"Well, a man known as the Bull of Kusajishi rescued her at some point after she was released from the Grand Fisher. I do not know exactly how long ago. Yoruichi-san and Ganju Shiba found her at about the same time. The latter brought her home and Yoruichi-san made sure she was safe. I take it she and Kurosaki-san were friends when Kurosaki-san was alive."

"She knows Yoruichi-sama?" All thought of dragging things out and making the lieutenant sweat fled.

"Yes," Rukia said as if unsure why the captain was suddenly being agreeable.

"I suppose she would consider it a favor if I looked after the woman."

"Probably," the violet eyed woman continued in the same vein.

"Very well. I will send one of my men to keep an eye on Kurosaki's mother."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it," Rukia said, smiling to herself. "She is going by the name Masaki Yōikusha and is currently having her hair died by Captain Unohana. I have no idea what color it will be when I return but I'm sure your man will need nothing more than her name to find her." It never hurt to flatter the woman a little.

"You may leave everything to me. No one will harm her and no one will find out who she is until you deem it wise." Soi Fon waved a hand in dismissal and waited until Rukia had left before leaning on her desk. "Perhaps a woman would be better…"

"Yare, little bee, you fell neatly into her trap," Yoruichi's voice came from the window. The feline was sitting on the ledge, her tail wrapped loosely around her legs. "I would consider it a big favor if you were to look out for Masaki. I know I can trust you to keep her safe."

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon exclaimed softly. "You're not supposed to be here," she hissed.

"Yeah, well, the soutaicho pretty much ignores my comings and goings. Until Ichigo can get our exile reversed, Yamamoto's been playing the 'plausible deniability' card to explain how come he doesn't know when I'm here. Anyway, you really fell for her flattery."

"I did not."

"Sure," the cat woman said and jumped into her protégé's arms. She let the younger woman pet her for several seconds before deciding enough was enough. "She's leaving you to care for Masaki for the same reason I left all this to you," Yoruichi said, figuring a little more praise wouldn't hurt.

"I see," Soi Fon said softly. Yoruichi had explained a long time ago why she hadn't brought Soi Fon with her when she fled the Soul Society with Urahara. "I will send my best female operative and check on her personally once a week unless something comes up."

"Excellent, now I must really go. I came to make sure Masaki made it into the Academy all right but if I don't get back to the Real World soon, Kisuke might blow something up."

"I could blow him up for you," the poison expert offered. She still hated that man with a passion.

"Thank you, little bee, but I can do that just fine by myself. Besides, things would be deathly boring if not for him. Take care, Soi Fon." Yoruichi laid a paw on Soi Fon's head briefly before taking off.

"Bye," Soi Fon and turned away before starting back onto the field. She would call her soldier in for a private talk later. No need to raise suspicions so soon after Kuchiki's request.

* * *

><p>Rukia caught Yoruichi's feline form out of the corner of her eye before the ex-captain left the Soul Society for home on her way back to the Academy. So the Flash Goddess had been checking on things too and would certainly make sure that Soi Fon didn't change her mind. "Thank you, Yoruichi-san."<p>

Masaki was ready to be taken to the dorm when Rukia returned, dressed in one of her uniforms and sporting black hair. With her brown eyes it made her look like a normal woman of Japanese descent and without knowing her real name, it would be impossible to pick her out of a crowd. The hair had also been trimmed, as the woman's long locks might cause problems when learning kido for the first time.

"How do I look?" Masaki asked, giving her wavy hair a little tug.

"It's perfect, although I do prefer your natural color. No one will guess so Ichigo's surprise is still safe. At least for the moment."

"Have some faith," Unohana scolded gently.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Captain Unohana has been telling me her own stories about Ichigo," the heir's mother said with a small laugh. "It seems he makes for a very bad patient."

"We've learned over the years that if he's lying still allowing someone to heal him, he's seriously wounded. If he's moaning, groaning, or outright complaining, he's fine and can wait a minute while the more injured get tended to." Rukia shared a laugh with the other women and sighed. "Truthfully, it's better when he's making a fuss. He might be a pain to deal with but at least he's not hurt badly."

"It's never easy to see someone you love injured or sick. I'm grateful to you both and Inoue-san for being able to patch my boy back up."

"It may not be a pleasure _per se_ but I am honored to be able to be of assistance to our future Spirit King," Unohana said.

"He's grateful too," Rukia said, thinking of the conversation she'd had with him earlier. "No doubt he'd prefer our tender mercies over that of his father's."

"Kurosaki-taicho always had a heavy hand when it came to patching people up," Unohana mused. Glancing at the clock she frowned at her visitors. "As much as I would love to continue this discussion, the assistant infirmary doctor will be here any moment. It's best if it doesn't appear that we're so chummy. I look forward to your graduation, Kurosaki-san and my invitation to join the SWA will always remain open. Please feel free to contact me should you have any need of assistance."

"I will, thank you." Masaki took leave of the senior captain and left with Rukia. "She's such a nice woman. I can't think of why Isshin would be scared of her."

"I believe it's because of "The Look," Rukia responded.

"What look?" Masaki asked in confusion.

"It's impossible to describe but just as impossible to misunderstand. Once you've seen it, you never forget it," the Shinigami answered. "Even Ichigo's been on the receiving end of it at least once."

"Oh, _that_ look. Hmm, yes, I suppose that would frighten Isshin. If it's anything like the look a mother gives her child when he or she's been extremely naughty or disobedient, I can well understand."

"It's something like that. Not even Nii-sama disobeys her."

"Well, she is one of the oldest captains. It would be disrespectful and I've gathered your brother is anything but."

"He is quite the gentleman," Rukia said, proud of her elder sibling. Their conversation came to a halt as they arrived at the women's dorm. She allowed Masaki to enter the dorm first and they stopped at the desk in the lobby. Handing the dorm mother the note from administration, she watched carefully as the woman entered Masaki's assumed name in the registry.

"Your roommate is not yet here for the year but you shouldn't have any problems settling in," the dorm mother said. "If you have any memories of your human life, you may have gone to college. I am told that this is much like a dorm in the Real World."

"Yes, it is," Rukia answered for her future mother-in-law.

"I did go," Masaki admitted. "I assume many of the same rules apply. No drinking, no loud noises after a certain hour and possibly a curfew."

"That is correct. Unless you are on a training exercise, you are to be back in your room no later than ten at night. The doors are locked with kido after that so not even a key will help you."

"I understand."

"Good. This will be your room," the dorm mother stated briskly, enjoying having such a serious minded student for once. The trio of females stopped outside a second floor room and the supervisor opened the door as wide as it would go. Low beds hugged each wall, a desk at the head of each of them. A small bureau and mirror were at the foot, allowing for the storage of some clothing. "Bedding and pillows are in the closet two doors down from here on the right and towels and bathing supplies are in the shared bathroom on the first floor, behind the front desk. We send mail out once a week so if you want to send something to your family that is the time to do it. Hell Butterflies are only used in emergencies."

"I understand."

"Good. Meal times are posted in the cadet manual you'll receive at tomorrow's ceremony but for today, the mess hall will be serving dinner from five to eight and breakfast will be from six to seven thirty tomorrow morning. If you have any questions, I'm always around."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," Masaki said, earning a small smile from the older woman.

"You're welcome."

Rukia stood to the side, watching as Masaki once again eased her way into someone's life. She'd been polite and respectful of the woman's job, likely something she didn't often get with a bunch of nobles as residents. "If you have no further need of me for the moment, I must return to my captain. He's often ill and I hesitate to leave my third seats alone together. They did a wonderful job taking care of him before I became lieutenant but they fight all the time."

"Of course, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. You've been more than helpful and very gracious to walk me through the process."

"It was nothing," Rukia returned, with the same politely distance as if she had merely found the cadet and escorted her here. "I will leave you my addresses so you can contact me if you need help."

"Certainly," Masaki said, having already tucked that information away.

"Well, looks like you're set," the dorm mother said. "I'll be off then if you have no further need of me either."

"I'm feeling at home already," the Kurosaki matriarch said with a smile. Once the woman was gone, Masaki turned back to Rukia. "Really, dear, you didn't need to stay so long."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were safe. You have Nii-sama's address, and the directions to my division. I'll stop by on my next day off and teach you how to use a Hell Butterfly so you can reach me in an emergency. I've asked the captain of the Stealth Force to assign someone to watch you. You're not supposed to be able to even feel like you're being observed so if _do_ you feel like you are, chances are, it's not by her man, or woman. If you see or even _suspect_ that anything is suspicious, tell someone right away. You probably won't have Ōnabara as an instructor but you can trust him. Also, Kira will do in a pinch, and of course Nii-sama."

"Rukia, dear…" Masaki said, using the girl's first name to get her to be quiet.

"Yes?" she asked, surprised when the older woman said her name.

"Go back, I'm fine. You've done more than enough. I will write you once a week and let you know how things are going, all right?"

"All right," Rukia said, realizing she had been worrying for nothing. Unlike most Rukon residents, Masaki had a firm grasp on her memories as a human and knew her way around a vast place like the Academy. She seemed to make friends easily and her maternal nature drew people to her. "Oh, one more thing." The violet eyed Zanpakutou wielder pulled a bag of money from inside her shihakushou. "This is some of the money Ichigo's earned over the years from slaying Hollows. It should cover the cost of any incidentals or materials the Academy doesn't provide. If it's not enough, I have plenty more at home. Ichigo hardly ever uses it so he won't wonder what I've done with the money."

Masaki hesitantly took the money and tucked it away. "Thank you. Now, go before someone wonders where you've been all afternoon."

"I feel like there's something I forgot to tell you."

"If it's truly important, it will come back to you," the older woman soothed. She was beginning to understand better why her son had fallen for Rukia. The child was a strange mix of commanding officer and caregiver. She could worry with the best of them and order people about with equal ease.

"You're right." Rukia smiled and bowed to Ichigo's mother. "Welcome to the Shinorejutsin Cadet Yōikusha."

"It's good to be here, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Masaki returned the bow and watched as the clan princess calmly walked away. Turning back to the room once Rukia was gone, she rolled up her sleeves and secured them. "All right, time to get this place into shape." The room would be her home for the next six years so she was going to do everything to make at the very least her half of it as comfortable as possible. After tomorrow, she wouldn't have time to worry about anything but school work and sword practice.

Maybe it was a good thing she'd always liked to study.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yōikusha means caregiver in Japanese._


	10. When Your BrotherinLaw Comes to Stay

_A/N: A large number to thank for reviews: "__**rukia's mother**__," __**Umayar**__, __**RukiHina15**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**Deyoki**__, __**Rukia's**__**Reflection**__, __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**ninjas-are-everywhere**__, __**darklover**__, __**splitheart**__, __**BosRonald**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**tiggerbleach**__, __**novicestar**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Faulty Wiring**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, and __**Scyler**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. All right, don't everyone faint at once. Yes, I've finally updated. I apologize for the late chapter but I wasn't feeling well for quite some time and the energy to write just wasn't there. Ideas are returning however so my other two stories should see updates soon as well. Thank you for your patience. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_When Your Brother-in-law Comes to Stay_

When Ichigo arrived home after a long day of emergency medicine and found servants from the Kuchiki estate evading his home, he knew that his reprieve from Byakuya's lessons was over. The noble had been surprisingly lenient over the last few years about pressing Ichigo to accept his instruction and he could only guess that Rukia had campaigned on his behalf.

Opening the door, he stared at the controlled chaos that was happening, not surprised that Byakuya was sitting on the sofa as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on while he calmly drank tea and looked over paperwork. The news was on low and Ichigo figured that his future brother-in-law was catching bits and pieces of it as things caught his interest.

"Kurosaki-ōjisama!" a maid gasped, her face filling with horror. "Forgive me for not noticing you'd come home!" she begged, prostrating at his feet.

"Get up," he growled, irritated at the fawning. "Oi, Byakuya, what's the meaning of this? My home is supposed to be the one place I don't have to deal with this crap."

"I have allowed you enough time to adjust to your professional life in this world. Now you must learn how to act like a noble."

Having lost the argument before that he _wasn't_ a noble, Ichigo merely sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll take your lessons but all these servants are leaving." He hated that his sanctuary had been invaded.

"Kurosaki-ōjisama, have we done something to offend you?" the maid asked timidly, wringing her hands nervously. Frowning at her, Ichigo set down his bag and jacket, glaring at another servant when he started to pick them up. "No, I just met you, how could you? As long as you leave my stuff alone, we're good. I just don't like my house invaded by people I don't know, doing things that I can do for myself. Oi, where's Kon and Chappy?" he asked suddenly, having visions of the two mod souls creating havoc or hiding out in a closet somewhere.

"Ichigo-sama! Chappy's scared!" The female mod soul in charge of taking care of Rukia's body stumbled into the living room dressed in a kimono. "I can't move right!" Tears glittered in violet orbs and not for the first time the daiko was reminded of a little girl who was calling for her big brother or father.

"Whoever stuck Chappy in a kimono, please help her change back into her usual clothing. Rukia wouldn't like it if she came home to find her mod soul fumbling around in formal wear."

"Your Highness, I must protest," an older servant said, coming up behind Chappy. "This mod soul is in Rukia-sama's body. As such she needs…"

Angry reiatsu washed over the occupants of the house, everyone save Byakuya turning a sickly shade of green that reminded the daiko of the split pea soup his sister had forced him to try last year. Once all the servants were lying prostrate on the ground, Ichigo reined in his power and released the breath he'd been holding. "Listen and listen well. This is Rukia's home. This is even Kon and Chappy's home. As long as the mod souls aren't running around naked, they can pretty much wear what they want. You are a visitor here and have absolutely no say in that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ōji-sama," the woman groveled, standing shakily once he'd turned away.

"Good. Now, if everyone's done doing whatever Byakuya ordered you to do, you can go home." Giving his future brother-in-law a grim look, Ichigo made his way upstairs to take a shower. With any luck his house would be reduced to four people when he got back.

Byakuya set aside his last report and handed his brush to the servant who'd been making ink for him. "Clean my brush," he commanded, his tone even. Pulling a folded paper out of his haori, he looked over the list on it and allowed an infinitesimal smile to briefly grace his lips while no one was looking. _A little rough but he is able to command those of lower rank. It is no wonder that his friends follow his lead without complaint._

He could work with that.

* * *

><p>Ichigo returned to find that everyone save Byakuya, Chappy, a silent Kon, and a few workmen had thankfully left. Wandering into the kitchen he poked his nose into the fridge and checked out the pot on the stove before getting dishware and chopsticks out to set the table. "So, how long are you planning on staying, Byakuya?"<p>

"If you meet my expectations, I will only have to reside with you for two months at the most. This is also a test for Renji. If he is able to keep the division together and running according to my standards, he will be promoted."

"I see," Ichigo replied, wondering if he could seriously put up with the noble for that long. Thankfully he would be at work most of the time so the time he was alone with the man would be limited. "What did Rukia say when you told her you were coming?"

Grey eyes studied him like a bug under a microscope before the other man answered. "I believe her words were, 'Play nice,' or something to that affect."

Making a mental note to call his fiancée later, Ichigo finished serving dinner before commenting. "I bet." The petite lieutenant was bound and determined that her future husband and brother would get along one day and would do just about anything to see that happen. The prince wouldn't put it passed her if she had dropped hints to her elder sibling until the captain decided that it was time he came to give those lessons. "Dinner's up," he informed, sinking into a kitchen chair and leaning against the back. Closing his eyes, Ichigo enjoyed the quiet while Byakuya joined him.

"Do you intend for me to serve myself?" Byakuya asked, glancing at the rice cooker that had been placed on one corner of the table. His chef had had trouble figuring out how it worked. Perhaps it was a good thing that one of the workmen had found the instruction manual while replacing a cabinet that had been damaged by the fire. He would not have wanted Ichigo to come home to seeing rice all over the place as he'd done once when Rukia had tried to make the staple.

"Is there some reason that you can't lift the lid and scoop out the rice yourself?" Ichigo returned, raising an orange brow as he demonstrated.

"I am the guest and you are the one who served the meal. It is the normal way of things to serve others before yourself, unless manners have changed significantly in the Real World since I was last here."

Ichigo would have retorted but the ringing of his inter-dimensional phone prevented him from starting what was guaranteed to be an argument. Looking at the caller ID, he grinned wryly. Just the midget he wanted to talk to. "Hey, Rukia."

"Baka, don't you check your messages? I've been trying to get a hold of you since this afternoon."

"Sorry, it was a little busy in my department today. What's up?"

"I was trying to inform you that Nii-sama will be coming to stay with you for a little while."

"Yes, thank you. I found that out when I got home. Would you like to talk to him?" Ichigo asked, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Of course, unless he's busy."

"No, we were just discussing who was going to dish up the rice."

"I would think that was obvious, Ichigo."

"Uh-huh." In other words, it was his job and that was all there was to it. "So, when am I going to have the pleasure of my fiancée's company again?"

"Not for several weeks, I'm afraid," Rukia answered and he could tell that she was disappointed. "Please put Nii-sama on," she requested softly. "Oh, and Ichigo, play nice."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled but passed the phone over. The orange haired royal ignored the filial conversation while he served the rice, refilling the noble's tea cup before tuning back in to Byakuya's side of things.

"Is everything satisfactory with your new recruit?" Byakuya inquired, watching Ichigo for any indication that the younger Shinigami knew what he was talking about.

His sister shuffled what sounded like papers on the other end of the phone before answering. "Yes, Nii-sama. I am quite pleased with her progress. There is nothing to worry about on that front. Please enjoy your time in the Living World with Ichigo, Nii-sama. I will come home when I am able."

"Indeed. I bid you good evening then, Rukia."

"Good evening, Nii-sama." The connection ended and Byakuya returned the phone to the other man.

"Everything all right?" Ichigo asked, unsurprised that Rukia hadn't wanted to talk to him again. They usually exchanged messages late at night as they were normally too busy during the day to talk very much.

"Everything is as it is should be," Byakuya confirmed.

"That's good. Dig in before it gets cold." Ichigo didn't ask about their conversation, content that they could now talk to each other normally.

Byakuya eyed the dinner critically and finding nothing wrong with what his chef had made, began eating. If he was surprised that Ichigo didn't ask about what he had discussed with his sister, the noble gave no outward sign. The captain enjoyed the silence, observing the daiko and the two mod souls throughout the meal. None of the others seemed to find the need to talk and it was a pleasure to finally share space with the younger Shinigami without a lot of commotion.

His enjoyment lasted until Ichigo's Hollow detector went off and Kon took over the younger man's body. "Kon, finish my dinner and Chappy, get something to eat too. Don't get into any trouble." Ichigo, standing in his shihakushou, Zangetsu resting against his back, gazed over the three others in the room. "If you don't understand how something works, ask one of these two."

Ichigo turned to leave but tripped over a cord that one of the workmen had left. "On second thought, don't touch anything. I don't need to come home to another fire." He took off without waiting for a reply, knowing that he'd be treated to a death glare when he got back. There was also the possibility of a lecture about how a simple human contraption was easy for one such as Byakuya Kuchiki to understand. Ichigo would rather not have to point out that the last time he had said that, the captain had ended up crashing the daiko's laptop while trying to surf the internet. It would not make for a good start to what already promised to be two long months. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? Something always goes wrong when a member of the Gotei Thirteen comes to visit. Why would this time be any different?" Spotting the blighted soul his detector had alerted him to, Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and decided to let his stress out on the Hollow.

The poor thing never stood a chance.


	11. And the Plot Thickens

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for the last chapter: "__**Guest**__," __**Annonn**__, __**wolfhead**__, __**DoingTheUnstuck**__, __**dakk101**__, __**Nightkill**__, __, __**NieveDrop**__, __**NortunaMae**__, __**Qwerty321**__, __**Rabe**__**Addler**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Konri Kari**__, __**BosRonald**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Lailaith Quetzalli**__, __**darklover**__, __**rebelhunter92**__, __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**ninjas-are-everywhere**__, __**1290r5**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Eradona**__, __**splitheart1120**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**kana117**__, __**Kiss of Immortality**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**novicestar**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**Umayar**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**WhiteMoonAndBlackSun**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**minato**__**Haiiiiii**__, __**MugetsuIchigo**__, and __**curio cherry**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I know it's been a long time coming and I apologize. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_And The Plot Thickens  
>(Er, Well, It Starts Anyway…)<em>

When the alarm clock rang, Ichigo rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. He intended on ignoring the start of the day while the incessant ring insisted that he get up. Groaning, he reached blindly for his watch, squinting at the small digital read out through blurry eyes. The first thing he focused on was the date before the time looked back at him tauntingly. "Kuso…"

It was nearing six thirty in the morning and someone with a death wish had just woken Ichigo Kurosaki up on his first day off in two weeks. Tempted to smash the clock into tiny pieces, the daiko merely groaned and roughly unplugged the Chappy themed electronic. Where Rukia had found such a thing he wasn't sure but after breaking several throughout his college career, the petite woman had found the one guaranteed to stay together as he would face her wrath if anything ever happened to it.

The sound now gone, Ichigo turned to the curtains that had been yanked open at some point although he was sure that he'd shut them the night before. Standing before the window, the sun casting a long shadow on the wooden floor was Byakuya. "Kurosaki."

"Oh, it's you. That explains things." The desire to pull the covers over his head and pretend that his future brother-in-law wasn't staring at him with eyes as hard as steel was almost overwhelming. Knowing his luck, Byakuya would let Senbonzakura loose on him and he'd have to explain to Rukia why her bedroom looked like a testing ground for the Zanpakutou. "Can I help you?"

"It is passed time you rose."

"It's my day off. I know you know what a day off is. I distinctly remember you taking one that day you went with the SWA to the beach."

"A noble does not have the luxury of being lazy. And one who is a royal far less so."

The royal could have retorted with something vulgar but he held his tongue. "You know what; I'm going to show you the meaning of the word 'relax.' It's an amazing concept and as a doctor, I highly recommend a little relaxation to relieve stress and prevent illnesses related to stress, such as ulcers. I'm sure Unohana-san would agree." If the daiko thought that would impress the noble, he was sadly mistaken.

"Hn."

"I could call her if you'd like…" the prince trailed off suggestively.

"That will not be necessary. I have no need of being shown the concept of relaxation. I know well the meaning."

"Sure. I bet you do calligraphy or write haikus for entertainment."

"They are acceptable pursuits."

"Uh-huh." Knowing that he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, Ichigo rose and ruffled his hair. "All right, let me get dressed and I'll fix some breakfast. Then I'll show you around the place. Maybe we'll hop on the train and go visit Yuzu. She's been awful evasive recently about her activities and I've been feeling strange spiritual energy around her."

Having a sister who once acted the same, Byakuya merely nodded and left the younger Shinigami alone. One could never be too careful when it came to one's sisters. Just look at him. He hadn't been vigilant enough and his little sister had fallen in love with an obnoxious brat whose only redeeming quality was that he'd be Spirit King one day.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood at the stove sipping coffee while fish grilled as Byakuya sat at the table and read the paper while taking the occasional sip of tea. The rice cooker dinging startled both men and the younger had to hide a smirk at the fact that the modern convenience still unnerved the elder when he wasn't paying attention. "Bottoms up," the amber eyed man said, scooping rice into a bowl and plopping a fish onto a plate unceremoniously. "We'll leave as soon as I call Rukia." Ichigo gave one helping to the captain, sitting down across from him.<p>

"You call my sister frequently."

"Every day. It might seem corny or unnecessary but I want her to know that I'm alive at dawn and at dusk, just in case. We've almost died without too many times without being by the other's side. I might be pretty much unbeatable now but I'm not invincible by a long shot. I'm sure that there will be someone at some point that will want to try to kill me just because of my title. The midget worries about me so I like to reassure her that I haven't done anything she would consider 'stupid.'"

"Indeed." Grey eyes narrowed. "That concern goes both ways, does it not?"

"Can you blame me? How many times has she gotten hurt since I met her? Now that she's got bankai I worry a little less but every once and a while I still doubt. Actually, I'm more concerned with the amount of office work she gets stuck with than her time in the field. The last time she came home, she had dark circles under her eyes that I thought would never go away."

"Hn."

Ichigo scowled at his future in-law. "Oh, like you don't worry. Who's the one that kept her from getting a seated position as long as he could? You know, some of the others think you have a sister complex."

"I was merely fulfilling my promise to Hisana to the best of my ability."

"In the beginning, sure but after Rukia found out the truth? That was just a big brother's natural inclination to be over protective. And if anyone would know what that looks like, it would be me." Finishing the coffee he'd practically inhaled since getting up at the crack of dawn, the prince stood and took his dishes to the sink so Chappy could do them later. Washing dishes was one of the few things she _could_ do, as long as the dishes in question weren't made of actual china and she was watched by either he or Kon while she did them. The two mod souls were still asleep and Ichigo wasn't willing to have them awake at this time of the morning. He could do without their antics while he talked with his fiancée.

"I see."

When Byakuya said nothing more, the daiko felt like he'd won an argument and that he should treasure the moment. "Now, if you'll excuse me." About to leave, he was beat by the dark haired man who took his paper and decamped to the sofa where he proceeded to turn on the television and watch the news that hadn't made it into the paper by the time the presses ran. Ichigo watched him go and sat back down. Pulling out his ever-present trans-dimensional phone, he dialed Rukia's number without looking at the screen.

"You had better have a good excuse for calling me so early." The petite lieutenant's greeting was not the lover-like response many would assume a woman would give her fiancé that she didn't get to see very often.

"If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at your brother. He woke me up at six-thirty on my day off."

"And _your_ best friend woke me up at five."

"What the hell is Renji doing at the manor that early in the morning?" Ichigo demanded.

"Who said it was Renji?"

"That's the only person it could have been because my _real_ best friend is currently doing a gig a few towns away and my _other_ 'best friend' is yapping at me over the phone."

"It could have been Madarame or Zaraki-taicho."

"As much as I consider Ikkaku a friend, he wouldn't be stupid enough to enter Byakuya's home at the crack of dawn to talk to you. Wait outside the gates, yes, but not barge in. And the day Kenpachi makes it to the list of 'best friend,' is the day you have me declared legally insane."

"I've been tempted several times," Rukia admitted, laughing silently when he sputtered.

"Very funny, midget. What did the pineapple want this time?"

"From what I could gather he wanted to know if you'd picked your 'best man' yet. Apparently he's been reading a lot about Real World wedding customs."

"I would, if you've finally made up your mind about what type of wedding you want."

"Nii-sama is going to expect that we have a traditional wedding here in the Soul Society so I thought we could have a Westernized version there. That way all your friends could come and they wouldn't have to miss out."

"Or, we could just sign the registry and be done with it," he returned.

"Ichigo, we've been over this."

"I know, I know. Very well. A Westernized wedding it is here. That would make Chad my best man and the remaining number of groomsmen depends on the number of bridesmaids you want. When you make the list, let me know."

"I knew you'd agree eventually." Ichigo looked up from his conversation when he thought he heard Byakuya chuckle but shook it off as his imagination running away with his sleep deprived mind.

"Of course you did. Now on to the real reason I called. You're not working yourself into the ground, are you?"

"I am perfectly fine, Ichigo. The time I spent at home refreshed me."

"Good, now I can go see Yuzu without worrying about you today. By the way, have you had any reports of a strange spirit energy hanging around her lately?"

"No, but I the last time I saw her she was hanging out with friends. I'm sure someone she knows just has some energy and you're just sensitive to anything unfamiliar around the girls. I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. I thought you were spending time with Nii-sama on your day off."

"I am. I'm going to show him around Tokyo and stop in to see my baby sister along the way."

"Don't lose him somewhere."

"Now _you're_ the one worrying needlessly. I will not lose your precious brother." Ichigo rolled his eyes and frowned. "No matter how tempting it may be. Besides, I'm sure he could find me in a large crowd anyway. My reiryoku might be subdued while in my body but it's still a shining beacon to any spiritual entity who knows what to look for."

"True, still. It would just be like something you'd do. On accident, of course," his fiancée added as an afterthought.

"If it does happen, it _will_ be an accident, midget. Besides, the last thing I want to do to is bail him out of jail because he unintentionally broke a law or beat someone up."

Rukia started to say something but stopped before she got out a syllable. There was the slight chance that something like that could happen. "Fine, just call me later and let me know that nothing happened."

"Yes, ma'am. Have a good day, Rukia."

"You too, Ichigo."

Ending the connection, Ichigo got up and tucked the phone away. "You ready, Byakuya?"

"Yes, and I do hope you don't plan to 'lose' me."

Sighing, the prince picked up his keys and wallet. "Byakuya, I don't think I could lose you if I tried. From this point on we're probably going to see each other far more than we'd like to."

"Indeed." The captain slipped a jacket over his dress shirt and followed the younger man out the door. A nondescript car sat in the driveway and he eyed it blandly.

"Hop in," the daiko said, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain again what it was. The car had been a gift from his father for graduating med school and despite its lackluster appearance was a fine machine underneath the hood.

"We are not taking the train?"

"It might take longer to get there by car but we won't have a bunch of bodies pressing against us during rush hour." Of course, they were likely to run into a crush of cars instead but it was still early and if they avoided the major thoroughfares, they might just get lucky.

"I see. Your decision is valid."

"Why, _thank_ you." Getting in and buckling up, Ichigo started the car and rolled down the windows. It took several more minutes before they were on their way due to Byakuya's silent insistence that he didn't need help but once they were headed towards Yuzu's school, Ichigo glanced at the noble again. "I'm sure you've thoroughly researched the area. Is there any place you'd like to go or do you just want to let Yuzu drag us where she wishes?"

"Your younger sister would never be so impolite."

"Ah, I see you haven't spent any time around her lately. Once she gets the news that Rukia wants a Westernized wedding here in the World of the Living, she's going to be rushing around during her free time planning."

"And how is a student to pay for the necessities of such an event?"

Amber met confused grey and Ichigo couldn't contain his grin. "Don't you know? In the Western culture, traditionally a bride's family pays for the wedding. At least that's how it used to be. I'm sure it's changed over the years but Rukia will probably expect you to pay for most of it as that's how she learned things work. Don't worry though. My dad will pitch in and so will I."

"If it is Rukia's wish that I pay, I will. You need not spend your meager earnings."

"Hey, I get paid good money now."

"Hn."

"Watch it, Byakuya. I told Rukia that I wouldn't lose you. I never said I wouldn't push you out of a moving vehicle."

Byakuya would have retorted but Ichigo's phone went off and the daiko dug it out of his pocket and attached it to something on the dashboard before answering. "What is it, Renji?"

"Rukia said that Chad's going to be your best man."

"Yes, because out of all of you, he's my oldest friend, aside from Tatsuki but she's a girl so doesn't count in this case."

"But…"

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to include you as one of the other groomsmen. No doubt there will be a lot of you."

"Oh, well, in that case…"

"Abarai," Byakuya's voice cut through the redhead's lament.

"Captain?"

"I believe you have work to do," the superior officer said with a noticeable edge to his voice. For once Ichigo was glad for the older man's interference. He knew that once he agreed to this kind of wedding, everyone would get instantly excited and try to plan everything before he could do so much as blink. If he were to remind them that to give Rukia the "perfect day," they would need months of preparation, he'd likely find himself on the receiving end of several pointed objects.

"Yes, sir. I'll let you go now, Ichigo. Let me know who else you're choosing."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hanging up, the young doctor concentrated on driving through city streets.

"You do not sound as though you are in agreement with Rukia's plans."

"You heard me; I'd be content with signing a registry and being done with it. The Soul Society in general and the noble houses in particular are going to want a grand shindig that's all about connecting the Kuchiki clan to the royal family. It's not to my liking and it's definitely not to hers but Rukia will do it because she takes being a Kuchiki seriously and she doesn't want to ever disappoint you again. So if she wants an actual wedding that's about us, then I'll let her have it provided she doesn't try to make it into a Chappy festival. Since she's gone to the Soul Society her life has been full of conflict, strife, and survival. I promised myself that I would give her a real life, whether it's here or there. I guess a part of that is a wedding." Broad shoulders shrugged and Ichigo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I see that I do not have as much to teach you as I thought I did."

"Che, I'm not the kid I was when we first met, Byakuya."

"We shall see."

"I can still push you out of the car." When Byakuya said nothing in return, Ichigo smiled in satisfaction and they drove the rest of the way to his sister's university in silence.

* * *

><p>While Ichigo hadn't been too enthused about Yuzu being in a coed dorm, he was now thankful as the supervising staff allowed him and Byakuya to go to her room without any hassle. Perhaps the fact that he was her older brother and a doctor had something to do with it but the daiko was pretty sure Byakuya's stoic militaristic baring was the deciding factor. It seemed that no matter where the stern captain went, there were always women who fell for his looks and silent demeanor.<p>

"Kurosaki-sensei?" a strangled feminine voice uttered, distracting the young man from his thoughts. Glancing to the side, he was surprised to find Yuzu's roommate in the lounge studying. Normally when he visited she was buried beneath books at her desk in their room.

"Ah, good morning, Watanabe-san. Is Yuzu in your room?"

"Yes, but she was resting the last time I saw her…" A panicked look came into dark brown eyes, making both men suspicious. "Why don't you let me see if she's awake? I know the test she took earlier really took it out of her."

"That's fine; I'll just knock on the door. If she doesn't open it, we'll come back later." Moving forward once more, he missed her panic turning into fright. The girl scrambled for her cell phone, hoping to warn her friend before her brother found her in a compromising position.

Ichigo knocked on his sister's door loudly, an unfamiliar spiritual energy radiating from within. "Yuzu, I know you're awake and that you're not alone. Open up."

"Just a minute, Onii-chan." Scrambling could be heard and it was several moments before his baby sibling opened the door. Her normally neat hair was disheveled and her shirt was wrinkled. The slim work out pants that she usually wore to clean in looked like they hadn't met the iron yet that day and the picture it made left a bad taste in both older brothers' mouths.

"This is a surprise, Onii-chan," Yuzu tried, wondering if she was going to be on the receiving end of another of his infamous lectures. He'd become a real pain since reaching his majority. "Hello, Byakuya-niisama."

"Yuzu," the captain returned, having gotten used to the form of address from the youngest Kurosaki.

Ichigo didn't respond to his sister at first, just pushed the door farther open to inspect the interior. Walking past Yuzu, he strolled in and frowned at the young man trying to sit calmly at his sister's desk with an open textbook in front of him. Unfortunately for him, the book was upside down. "It works better if the book is upright," the future king snarled softly.

"We didn't do anything, Onii-chan!" Yuzu protested, grabbing her brother's arm.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! We were just sleeping. I was up late last night preparing for a test this morning and afterwards Kano-kun came back with me. I fell asleep and well…" Yuzu paused, frowning. "Did Rukia-nee tell you about him?"

"Rukia knew?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Why hadn't she told him?

"Hn, it seems that the report about your friends was not as complete as it should have been. I will have to speak to Captain Soi Fon about that," Byakuya said from the doorway. There had been no indication that anything of an intensely personal nature was going on between the two college students.

"You're being a hypocrite, Onii-chan. You and Rukia-nee were living together long before you got engaged."

"Yeah, and Byakuya nearly skewered me with his sword when he found out. Even though I'd proven myself to him over and over, he still didn't like it but he did know who I was and what I stood for. I don't know this man and I don't know if he can be trusted."

Brown eyes filled with tears but Yuzu didn't let them fall. She wasn't the crybaby that she used to be. "The important thing is that _I _trust him. And nothing in that stupid report told you he couldn't, did it, Byakuya-niisama?"

"Indeed, however…"

"Did he tell you that he has a high enough concentration of spirit energy that he can see ghosts and other beings of a similar nature?" Ichigo demanded, having noticed that Kano saw the spirit of a past student that had floated by the open window.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Did he tell you?"

"Well, no but I didn't tell him you and Karin could either."

"I see." Holding out one arm, Ichigo summoned Zangetsu. "Hogo shi," he said quietly, feeling satisfied when Kano tried to scoot backwards and was stopped by the desk. He could clearly see the spirit sword. "Let's you and me have a little chat, kid. Byakuya, you stay here. I'm going to take Kano-kun for a walk." Pulling the younger man up, the daiko marched him out of the room. Passing Byakuya, he saw the slight amusement in grey eyes. "I am not unaware of the irony," Ichigo said as he left with Kano.

Byakuya wisely kept his mouth shut and focused his attention on the youngest Kurosaki. She had been such a sweet child. In the past few minutes she had acted more like a rebellious teen than the peacemaker she'd been when they'd first met. "Yuzu, perhaps you need to be reminded of the gravity of the situation."

"Not you too, Byakuya-niisama." Yuzu sighed and plopped down in the vacant chair. "I was happy that a guy liked me and wasn't afraid of my brother's reputation. None of the guys I liked in high school wanted to get near me, you know."

"Hn. Your brother is simply concerned. He felt your friend's spiritual energy and could not identify it. Perhaps if you had introduced him sooner, Kurosaki would not have reacted as he did." The captain felt out of his element but forged onward anyway. He'd never been very good at comforting females since his wife died.

"You're terrible at comforting people, Nii-sama. Promise me you won't take your Zanpakutou out and hurt Kano-kun with your rose petals."

Byakuya winced at the picture that that brought to mind. "Senbonzakura's blades resemble sakura blossoms, not rose petals. I will only raise my sword to him if he hurts you and your brother isn't around to do the job himself."

Yuzu's chuckle was watery and she patted his sleeve. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a sister complex?"

"Kurosaki mentioned something about that this morning. I take it others think I am obsessed with my little sister. I am merely filling my obligations as an older brother. As you will soon be a part of the Kuchiki clan that extends to you and your sister as well."

"I think it's sort of sweet." Smiling kindly at him, the sandy blonde girl turned back to her desk. She wouldn't tell him that his over-protectiveness was most definitely leaning towards the obsessive. He was merely trying to make up for his past mistakes with Rukia.

Byakuya focused his attention on Ichigo's reiryoku and continued to stand sentry over the young woman next to him. He hoped the daiko was putting a deep seated fear into the boy that had been foolish enough to try to date the princess. He could not detect any fluctuations in the prince's energy so all must have been going according to Ichigo's plan. Afterwards, he might take the doctor to a place that served alcohol before noon and commiserate with him about his sister's beau.

Right before he rubbed it in his face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had hauled Kano out of the building and into a secluded part of the courtyard. Now he had Zangetsu leaned against the building behind the younger man and while the sword spirit urged patience and his Hollow wanted a fight. The demonic part of him might not care about his sisters but any excuse for a fight was fine with him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice you down the middle."<p>

"We didn't do, anything, I swear. Kurosaki-san was tired and I stayed while she slept, falling asleep too. My exams aren't exactly easy, either."

The daiko narrowed his eyes, silently debating. "Why didn't you tell my sister about your abilities?"

"I didn't want her to worry. She always seems to become anxious when one of those weird things comes along."

"So you do know what a Hollow is. Do you know what this sword is?"

"Some sort of spirit weapon, right? I've seen one like it before, I think. It kills those masked things so it doesn't hurt people. The guys in black robes that hang around town use smaller ones."

"That's right and I use mine to defend and protect. And I will protect my friends and family from any harm that might come along. So I'm going to give you a warning, kid. Hurt my sister, and you'll find out the true power of my blade."

"Yes, sir," Kano swallowed.

"Good, now that that's settled." Ichigo dematerialized Zangetsu, all the while ignoring Hichigo's protests. "I'm not happy about what I found today, nor that Yuzu didn't tell me about you but I'm not going to be like Byakuya either."

"The man you came with?" Kano asked.

"Yeah, you see, the first time he and I met, he tried to kill me. And the second and third time too, actually."

"I guess he didn't like you dating his sister," Kano tried, internally shivering at the image.

Ichigo smiled secretly. If the boy was terrified of Byakuya, he'd never suspect Ichigo of coming after him if the occasion ever called for it. "Oh, we weren't dating back then. I just did something to make him angry. It's probably best if you don't do anything to get him mad. He has a real soft spot for my younger sisters, although I think he favors Yuzu over Karin."

"I see." Kano gulped and was relieved when the bell for the next period rang. "I have to go, sir."

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to miss your next class. We'll talk again soon, Kano-kun," Ichigo said, smiling. The way the student nodded jerkily, the daiko knew he'd put enough of a threat in his words and expression to last a while. He watched the young man go off before dialing his fiancée.

"What is it now, Ichigo; I'm in the middle of a bunch of paperwork."

"Get the captains and lieutenants together. Tell them that I want a couple of people to watch over my sisters. This Kano guy is really suspicious."

"By all accounts he's a perfectly nice boy, Ichigo. I met him myself."

"I know you did. And despite what that report said, something doesn't sit right. He saw Zangetsu and didn't even flinch. Normally, if a person pulls out a big sword and threatens you with it, you're going to have some kind of reaction that involves terror. The only thing that this kid did while I had Zangetsu out was swallow hard and scoot away from me. Either he's a complete idiot or he's seen a Zanpakutou before in its released state. Plus, he said he thought he'd seen one like Zangetsu before. Not many spirit swords are near the same size as Zangetsu in their shikai."

"Hmm, all right, I'll see if I can't have a couple of people tail the guy in gigais. I still think you're over reacting."

"Maybe, but I'd rather be sure."

"I know. What does Nii-sama have to say about all this?"

"Don't know. I left him alone with Yuzu while I chatted with her boyfriend."

"He's probably lecturing her," Rukia sighed.

"Nah, he has a soft spot for her. He'll probably just stand there in disapproval until she starts crying apologies or something and he'll offer to buy her something just to get her to stop."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Rukia agreed reluctantly. She'd figured out a long time ago that if her brother didn't know how to make amends verbally, he'd buy a gift. "All right, let me see who I can round up. I suppose you want the Shinigami in gigais that hide reiryoku."

"Yes, the less he's able to detect, the better."

"I got it, but you know, if you get the girls mad at you, I'm not making excuses."

"I'd rather them get angry at me than something happen to them. Besides, if they're right, they can always say they told me so."

"Hmm, 'I told you' does have a sort of ring to it, doesn't it?" Without saying goodbye, the lieutenant hung up and went to ask for help. Ichigo returned to the dorm, hoping that he wouldn't have to listen to a lecture of his own. Yuzu could really let a guy have it if she had a mind to.

* * *

><p>Uneasy eyes watched the daiko return to his sister before hesitant hands dialed a familiar number. After going through an automated system, he got to talk to the person who had ordered him to report. "Your update?"<p>

"Contact has been made, sir."

"I see, and was he alone?"

"No, sir, he came with another man named Byakuya."

"Return here immediately and make sure you're not followed."

"That will have to wait."

"Oh?"

"I have to change my pants first, sir," the subordinate admitted reluctantly. An almost maniacal laugh was the boss' answer before the connection was terminated. "It's fine for him to laugh," the guy muttered, going back to his room.

He hadn't seen the size of that sword.


	12. A Call to Arms

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for the reviews of the last chapter: "__**Guest**__," __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**tiggerbleach**__, __**masterbroly**__, __**XLightningX**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**InifinteDragon**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**uchika-sakura193**__, "__**Guest**__," __**mrswallywest**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**darklover**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**MugetsuIchigo**__, __**NieveDrop**__, "__**ej**__," __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**Master Of Anime224**__, and __**Computer-Rukia-addicted**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. Okay now, don't faint. Yes, I managed to write another chapter and get it posted less than twenty-four hours after the last. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_A Call to Arms_

Rukia stood in front of the captains and other lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen with her head bowed in a plea. The commander stared at her with narrowed eyes and she knew that he was not yet convinced that he should send people to the World of the Living just because Ichigo had some misgivings about one of his sister's boyfriends. The daiko had been an over protective brother from the start so it was no surprise to anyone in the room that he'd want chapter and verse on the guy that had managed to get to Yuzu without meeting him first.

"I do not see the urgency," Soi Fon snapped, privately irate that her man had missed the significant fact that this Kano could see Shinigami and Hollows. The report had told her that he could detect ghosts but not to the extent that he would have enough knowledge to be aware of what the purpose of a Zanpakutou was.

"This is Ichigo-kun we're talking about," Ukitake replied for his subordinate. "It would not be the first time that he knew something was wrong before we did. Does his father have anything to say about this?"

"Ichigo is still with Yuzu so I doubt that he's told Otou-san anything as of yet. My brother was there when they met and I'm sure he'll send in a report of his own shortly. I've met the young man and didn't feel anything but slight spiritual energy, possibly enough to let him be aware of the spiritual world but nothing as clear as what Ichigo came across today. Now it's possible that Yuzu's heritage has allowed her own energy to heighten his in the time they've been together but I would assume hers would have had to have grown substantially in the last few weeks for that to have happened."

"You are correct, Kuchiki," Kurotsuchi affirmed. "The youngest royal has not shown any signs of increasing her sensitivity. Therefore I can only conclude that this Kano was hiding his spiritual energy from the start. Perhaps the daiko is not as foolish as he appears."

Anger darkened violet eyes and Rukia growled under her breath. "Watch how you speak of your future king, Captain Kurotsuchi. If you believe that Ichigo would not put an end to you for your experiments alone, think again."

"I am unconcerned."

"Is Kurosaki asking us to do him this favor or is he ordering us to as a member of the royal family?" Toushiro asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I think it was a bit of both. He trusts his friends to protect his sisters but he doesn't want to take no for an answer. This has him worried and you know Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off when several heads nodded. "This also comes at a suspicious time. Masaki Kurosaki has been found and put into the Academy. It's possible that…"

"Ichigo's mother has been found? Why didn't we know that?" Renji questioned.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut," his childhood friend shot back, annoyed. "You'd think that an almost captain could keep secrets but once you're drunk, you'd blab everything you know to Matsumoto-san if you had the chance."

"Hey, now, I'm a lieutenant too. I can keep secrets." The busty lieutenant pouted, drawing several eyes to her lips.

"It seems that you spilled the secret yourself, Kuchiki-san," Shunsui prodded, receiving a slap on the arm from his own second-in-command.

"I had no choice. That means that everyone in this room must keep it to themselves for the moment. Her discovery is supposed to be a wedding present and I would like to keep it that way unless her return is part of this mess."

"Now what am I supposed to get Ichi for a present?" a young girl whined, her pink hair pulled back by a cross bones clip.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," the Kuchiki princess soothed.

"I'll go," a timid voice offered, drawing all eyes to a short woman halfway down the line. Short hair was held back on the sides and brown eyes looked bravely at the soutaicho. "It's been a long time since I've been to the World of the Living and if Kurosaki-san is supposed to be the next captain of my division, I suppose I should get to know him and his family."

"Fine, I'll go too," Toushiro grumbled. He _was_ supposed to be one of Ichigo's friends after all. And he did have a soft spot for the dark haired sister. There was also no way he was going to leave Hinamori on her own.

"Any other volunteers?" the commander asked, the situation seemingly out of his hands.

"You can have my third and fifth seat," Kenpachi allowed. "They're not doing anything at the moment." If paperwork and wrangling a preteen child into doing her lessons counted as nothing.

"Very well. I will approve this. It is not the first time that Yuzu Kurosaki has been targeted. She is the weakest of the three royal children and must be protected. However, the elder twin is not without her vulnerability. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori will go guard Karin Kurosaki until such time as the truth is learned while Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa will cover Yuzu Kurosaki. Will that satisfy the prince?" Yamamoto asked.

"More than, sir. Thank you."

"I want a report from your brother immediately, Lieutenant. This had better not be one of your fiancé's overreactions or I will be greatly displeased," the elder warned.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't a female officer go to the younger twin?" Rangiku asked.

"Eh, don't worry, Yumichika's close enough to being a woman," Kenpachi returned.

"That wasn't the point," the lieutenant muttered, a dirty look from her captain silencing her complaint.

"Then you are dismissed," the soutaicho ordered, glad to be rid of the lot of them for the moment.

"Sir!" several voices echoed before the meeting room was emptied out quickly.

Left alone with his lieutenant, the old captain sat back in his chair and groaned. "Why does Kurosaki always make trouble for me?"

His adjunct had no answer.

* * *

><p>Rukia followed Rangiku towards the room the lieutenants usually gathered in, intent on making it up to the older subordinate and to give her something to keep her busy so she wouldn't have time to go spread gossip. "Matsumoto-san, may I have a word with you?"<p>

"Certainly. What can I do for you?" They stopped in the doorway only to be pushed through by Nanao who looked aggravated. Not wanting to risk the other woman's wrath, they got out of her way without a word.

"As you may be aware, Ichigo and I have decided to have two weddings. One here and one in the World of the Living so that all of our friends can witness our marriage."

"I may have heard something about it from Renji…" the grey eyed woman started, only proving Rukia's point from earlier.

"Yes, well, the kind we're having is from the West and the bride has attendants stand up with her called bridesmaids. I was hoping that you would be one of them."

Rangiku stared at the younger woman and blinked several times. Turning to the eighth division lieutenant, she pointed at herself and then Rukia. "Did she just ask me what I think she did, Nanao?"

"Yes, Rangiku-san. You should probably answer her before she comes to her senses."

"Of course! What does it entail?" the tenth lieutenant asked after a moment, realizing that she didn't know what a bridesmaid actually did.

"Well, from what I've found they help the bride get organized and wear pretty dresses. I think they're supposed to stop the bride from worrying but that part's a little vague. I've even seen some movies where the attendants throw a big party for the bride the night before and everyone gets drunk and does weird things. However, how accurate that is I don't know."

"I can do that!" Rangiku grinned, laughing with delight.

"Heavens, Kuchiki, you've created a monster," the glasses wearing woman muttered. "Organization is not her strong suit," Nanao continued.

"That's why I was hoping you could join us, Ise-san," Rukia added. "If you're there, I know I don't have to worry about the others going over board."

"Say yes, Nanao, hurry."

Light glinted off the stern lieutenant's lenses and silence reigned for several moments. "Very well. I am an expert at organization." Sitting down, she pulled a blank pad of paper from her sleeve. "Now then, shall we start? Do you have a date for this Westernized wedding?"

"Not yet," Rukia admitted.

"I see, what about a theme?"

"What's that?" Rangiku asked.

"Never mind, let's try something else. Do you have a caterer or a seamstress in mind?"

"That I do have. I want Yuzu to do the food and Ishida to make our dresses. He's very good at things like that. I haven't asked him but I'm sure he'll do it as a favor to me."

"Very good. A professional in both cases. It's always nice to work with people who know what they're doing," Nanao said, making notes.

"But I thought Ishida was a doctor," Rangiku interrupted.

"He is, but he's a master at the needle and thread."

"Oh."

A head with feathers on one eyebrow poked its head in the door, startling all three women. "Do I detect the murmuring of wedding plans?"

"Yumi! Come in, we're planning Ichigo and Kuchiki-san's wedding! I'm going to be a bridesmaid."

"Really? I want to be one too."

"That is impossible, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa. Women are the bridesmaids."

"Oh, don't be so gender limited."

"But what if Ichigo wants you as one of his groomsmen?" Rukia asked. "You are one of his friends. And since you're going to be protecting Yuzu, I know she could use your help with the food. Plus, you could be the liaison between Ishida and us. He's doing the dresses. I'm sure he'd appreciate your help as a lot of his time is taken up being a doctor. He'd likely need someone to do the shopping for him."

"I thought you hadn't asked him yet," Nanao reminded Rukia.

"Oh, that's a mere technicality. I'll call him now if it'll make you feel better."

"It would, actually." Rukia shook her head at the other adjunct, pulling out her phone as she did so. Ishida's number came up easily and after a couple of rings, the Quincy answered.

"Tell me this is not about another world ending disaster."

"Does asking you to make our dresses for the wedding count?"

Stunned silence met her question and Rukia began to worry that it did. "No, I would say that the only person who is going to think that this is a disaster is Kurosaki. I would be honored to make your dresses, Kuchiki-san. I take it your having a Westernized wedding here in the material world."

"Yes. Ayasegawa-san will be there shortly and I'm sure he can fill you in on the details."

"Great. Wait, why is he coming?"

"Ichigo met Yuzu's boyfriend and didn't like what he found out so now he's having the girls watched. Really, I just think he's freaking out but one never knows."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You try telling that to Ichigo."

"I'd be delighted to."

"I know you would but I don't think Osaka could handle Ichigo's reaction."

"Sad, but true. Now, back to the dresses."

"I'm not sure about the number of bridesmaids yet but I do have a couple chosen so I can send their measurements along as well as the flower girl's."

"Flower girl?" Nanao said, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Yes, the only little girl I know is Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"_That _ticking time bomb?" Ishida yelped.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to bribe her," Rukia said, calmly and noticed Nanao making notes.

"Don't let Ayasegawa forget to bring that terror's measurements with him because I don't have the time or the patience to do it myself."

"Everything will be fine. Ise-san has offered her organizational talents so I'm sure things will go smoothly."

"This is a wedding for you and Kurosaki that involves scads of Shinigami. Wherever did you get the idea that things would happen as they should?"

Nanao sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have to concur. Kuchiki-san, let Ayasegawa go do what he's _supposed _to and I will handle things from here. Allow me to have Ishida-sensei's number and I will contact him when I have the need. You do not have to worry about anything but what colors you wish to use. And do remember that this is Kurosaki-sensei's wedding as well."

"If you're sure…"

"That's an excellent idea," the archer added, having heard the unspoken order from the other woman. "Just think about colors and fabrics and the women you want to stand up with you."

"All right," Rukia sighed. She had hoped to have all this done by the end of the day. "I'll give Orihime a call later."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that." Ishida hung up, leaving the three female Shinigami and Yumichika alone.

"Well, ladies, would you be so kind as to give me your measurements?" the fifth seat asked, pulling a tape from somewhere.

Grey eyes narrowed and Rangiku scowled briefly. "How about you just go round up that kid of yours and let us send our own measurements?" she suggested.

"If you insist," the effeminate man sighed and turned to leave. "Give me a holler if you need anything Lieutenants." Returning to his barracks, Yumichika found Ikkaku waiting for him.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd gone to find out what all the fuss was about."

"Well, you and I are to guard Ichigo's little sister Yuzu, and the female lieutenants have convened to plan Lieutenant Kuchiki's wedding in the World of the Living."

"So it's finally that time, huh?"

"Indeed, and I get to be an assistant."

"Right up your alley, isn't it?" the bald man asked and shrugged. "Well, I guess you can tell me all about on the way to the Senkaimon."

"Wait a moment, my first job as an assistant is to measure Lieutenant Kusajishi for her dress."

Ikkaku stared at his friend in disbelief. "You know, I always thought that those nobles had a few screws loose. Now I have proof. What's the brat supposed to be in the wedding?"

"Something called a flower girl." Laughter followed Yumichika's explanation. Eventually Ikkaku was able to get himself under control and he called to a passing recruit.

"Oi, go get one of those fourth division wimps."

"Sir?"

"Yumi's about to go to war. He'll need to be patched up."

"Yes, sir," the unseated officer answered, doing as he was told.

"Well, let's go get bloody. It'll be just the thing to make up for following one of Ichigo's sister's around."

"I do so hope you're right."

"Why _are_ we following the girl around?"

"Beats me," the dark haired man said.

"Yumichika!" When he wasn't answered, Ikkaku shrugged. Watching his friend get torn to pieces was enough of a reward.

He wondered if the man could last longer than five minutes this time.

* * *

><p>Yuzu glowered at her brother and Rukia's briefly before turning her nose up at them. "Letting me do the food for the wedding doesn't make up for what you've done, Onii-chan. Just because you're going to be a king doesn't mean you can order people around without thinking about their feelings."<p>

"Look, something isn't right about that man. I know you like him, a lot apparently, but a human doesn't see a giant sword and do nothing but gulp hard. He admitted that he'd seen something like Zangetsu before so that can only mean he's seen a Zanpakutou or another spiritual sword of some kind in its released state. I want to know why. Until then, a couple of my friends will follow you around. You can even use them as your lackeys for the wedding preparations if you want. I'm sure whoever's coming will enjoy the shopping." Provided it wasn't Toushiro or Ikkaku.

"Fine, but they'd better not get in my way."

"I'm sure they can make themselves scarce if necessary." Opening the trunk of his car, Ichigo dumped the bags he'd been carrying into the compartment. Byakuya's load followed and he felt sorry for the man. Not only had they been dragged around town by his sister, but they had been treated as pack mules along the way. "Are you done now?" he asked, gesturing towards the cache of goods.

"We still have to pick out place settings for the reception. Do you know how many people are coming?"

"Not a clue."

"Do they eat a lot?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, no matter how many, just plan on feeding an army."

"That sounds about right."

"Byakuya-niisama, this is going to cost a fortune."

"I am used to feeding a large number daily. I can well afford the guests, however many there may be."

"I just thought I'd warn you."

"Thank you, but it was not necessary."

"Uh-huh. So tell me, are the two coming anything like Rukia-nee or Abarai-kun?" Yuzu asked. She'd let them think she was really angry at them for a while longer. They were so disconcerted with her being out of charity with them that she'd just gotten to buy several items that she'd needed but hadn't been able to afford on her allowance.

"Well, it depends on who it is. Most of people I know are good fighters and hardly ever lose a fight so no doubt it'll be someone strong. You won't have anything to worry about."

"We'll see," she said.

A few hours later when Yumichika and Ikkaku arrived in bandages after a fight with a little girl, Ichigo had to take back his own words. If they could get bested by a preteen, maybe he should just guard his sister himself. Then again, it _had_ been Yachiru who'd done the damage. That girl could not be considered normal.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Yuzu ribbed.

"You don't know our lieutenant," Ikkaku objected. "She's a terror on two legs."

"So not beautiful," Yumichika agreed.

"She's a bomb waiting to go off," the daiko added. Byakuya remained silent but was of the same opinion.

Looking at four grown men shiver in terror made Yuzu smile. "I think I'd like to meet her."

"That would not be advisable." Briefly glancing at the eldest of the four she sighed and shook her head.

"You big babies."

No one disagreed.


	13. Toushiro Returns to School

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for the last chapter: __**Althletiger**__, __**Kireina-Ame**__, __**splitheart1120**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**MugetsuIchigo**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Qwerty321**__, __**kalthurin**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**hollownature**__, __**masterbroly**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**dragonlord**__, __**uchiha-sakura193**__, __**darklover**__, __**NieveDrop**__, "__**Guest**__," __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**Silent Hero 13**__, __**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**__, __**InfiniteDragon**__, __**Master Of Anime 224**__, "__**Guest**__," "__**Guest**__," __**kana117**__, __**NebKon**__, __**newserkzzz**__, "__**Guest**__," __**Catastrophic Monsoon**__, __**cherriolord**__, "__**Guest**__," __**Vaciar7**__, __**BlueWolf1923**__, __**mintgil**__, __**Celia Haunt**__, __**laughingfox31**__, __**Nocturna Mae**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**Umayar**__, __**Cisusi**__, __**Kenichi-Kurosaki**__, __**ninjas-are-everywhere**__, __**DinieLuvYunho**__, __**novicestar**__, and __**Rukia's Reflection**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author on their lists. It's finally done and I even managed to do it while on vacation. Let me know what you think._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Toushiro Returns to School_

Toushiro and Momo stepped off the train and gazed around the area near Karin Kurosaki's university. The well known soccer school could be seen in the distance, the large stadiums dotting the horizon. "We're finally here," the white haired young man said. Even though they hadn't traveled that far, the crush of humans for the short ride in the train had strained his nerves.

"Don't be a grouch, Shiro-kun," the lieutenant scolded lightly. She'd stopped adding "chan" to the shortened version of his name the day he'd surpassed her in height. The current nickname annoyed him only slightly less than the old and he still responded predictably.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, bed wetter." His scowled complaint only earned him a cheeky smile in return. "Are you clear on our cover?"

"Yes, although I don't understand the necessity of wearing gigais. You said that Kurosaki-hime could see Shinigami."

"She can, but I don't want to make anyone suspicious by having her look like she's talking to thin air. If someone is following her, having a captain and lieutenant of the Gotei hanging around is a sure way to tip them off."

They came onto campus grounds without incident, several of the female students giving Toushiro appreciative looks that didn't sit well with Momo. The women in the divisions had always thought him cute when he was still short but having grown several centimeters in the years since the war only made him more attractive to them.

"Do you always attract this much attention?" Momo asked, an amused smile coming across her face when she spotted his put upon expression.

"It's my hair," he said.

"Sure, it is," she teased, now amused with the situation. He was still relatively oblivious to how handsome he'd become. Teal eyes narrowed on her, their owner trying to figure out her shift in moods.

"Che. You'll probably get along fine with Kurosaki. She's just as inconsiderate of my position as you are."

"The royal family seems to be incredibly informal," Mom mused.

"That's because they grew up as regular people. I suppose that's better than a bunch of rulers who don't know the struggles of the common man," the captain returned. Checking the directions Rukia Kuchiki had given him, he stopped a passing player drenched with sweat. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Karin Kurosaki is?"

"That showoff? She's still practicing," the girl replied, gesturing towards a field not far from where they stood.

"Thank you," Momo bowed, startled when the player walked away without a comment. "She doesn't seem to like the princess."

"Hn. She's most likely jealous of Kurosaki's talent." They came to a stop when they spotted the elder twin practicing her penalty shots. The goalie was clearly exhausted and they watched as the stranger dropped to the ground with a sigh.

"She is good," Momo said in appreciation. "She could probably give you a run for your money."

"Guess we'll see." Walking onto the field, Toushiro released some of his spiritual energy so that it would attract her attention.

"Toushiro? I _knew_ my brother would send you." Karin glared at him, clearly putting him in the same category as her elder sibling.

"Don't blame me. If you have a problem, take it up with him. Besides, there are some things that just don't sound right about your sister's suitor."

"Like what?" Karin demanded, wiping her forehead with the towel that she'd slung around her neck. "From what she's told me, he's polite, attentive, and a good student."

"He also wasn't afraid of Zangetsu, or at least not as afraid as he should have been."

"He saw my brother in his Shinigami form?" Karin asked slowly, the potential seriousness of the situation hitting home. "But Rukia-nee didn't sense anything from him when she met him and when she called me to tell me someone was coming; she said that she thought Ichi-nii was overreacting."

"It's possible, Kurosaki-hime, but since you two are members of the Soul Society's royal family, we have to be careful." Momo looked around, scanning the area for potential danger.

"I knew I should have beaten the old man when I had a chance. Fine, you can stick around. I guess since my brother made a big deal out announcing our family history, there are going to be all sorts who want to hurt him and his. I just have one question, Toushiro," Karin relented, figuring that the sooner she gave in, the sooner they'd be gone.

"Go ahead," the young leader sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nothing was ever easy with this family.

"You're in gigais, right? So how are you going to explain hanging around me all the time?"

"I am going to be your new coach."

"But I already have a coach," the dark haired athlete pointed out, said person yelling her name from the sidelines.

"We can change that. Lieutenant, if you would be so kind," Toushiro answered, his patience at an end. "Arrangements are being made to have me take over for him while he's away on personal business."

"I'll be right back, Shiro-kun," Momo, replied, pulling out her memory modifier.

Karin, having seen the device before when Rukia had need of it, opened her mouth to protest. "Do you really…?"

"It is necessary. Momo will be acting as my personal assistant and trainer. Her expertise in kido could come in handy should any of your teammates get hurt. She could easily heal a small sprain or pulled muscle without anyone the wiser."

"Momo? Isn't she the one that Aizen really screwed up?" Karin watched as teal eyes blazed with anger and she stepped back as the air chilled. "Sore subject, sorry."

"Lieutenant Hinamori is a lieutenant of the Gotei Thirteen. In fact, she will be your brother's adjunct when he becomes a captain."

"But that's not all she is, is she?" The unwilling princess smirked when colored blossomed on his cheeks. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Momo and I grew up together." Despite his protest, Karin knew he had a soft spot for the other Shinigami. She'd been told most of what had gone on since Aizen's betrayal so she knew that the young lieutenant had almost died by Toushiro's own sword.

"All set," Momo reported, coming back from planting the fake personal business in the coach's mind. "You should be getting a call this evening from the person in charge of the program."

"Good, then we'll take our leave for now. Should anything suspicious happen, call us." The white haired captain made sure that Karin had his contact information before turning on his heels and exiting the practice field. Momo bowed to princess hurriedly and rushed to catch up to her childhood friend.

"She was nice," the lieutenant commented when they were on their way to their temporary abode.

"She has her moments," Toushiro admitted grudgingly. "Kind of like you," he continued and had the pleasure of seeing her pout.

"Does she also get the overwhelming urge to hit you?"

"No doubt."

"Good, then it's not just me." Crossing her arms, Momo scowled at him briefly and stayed silent the rest of the way home.

The captain smirked slightly and kept his thoughts to himself. While the woman at his side still fell into bouts of melancholy at unpredictable moments, she had made substantial progress over the years and was no longer in any danger of losing her mind because of what Aizen had done to her. He would always feel the need to protect her but figured that for the day to day things, he could stop worrying.

Noticing the young men giving Momo appraising looks, Toushiro rethought his plan. Now that she was healthy once again, it looked like his gender, both alive and dead were thinking that she might be fair game. With a well-practiced glare, the young captain discouraged the would-be suitors and grabbed his childhood friend's hand as they entered an apartment building. Maybe it was best to just not let her out of his sight.

They opened the door to the small apartment, finding a single living space and two futons placed side by side. There was a kitchen table with a note on it and after one glance; the white haired young man promptly ignored it without reading what was written. He didn't need any advice on how to "play house" with Momo. He had grown up with her after all. There wasn't anything Kisuke Urahara could tell him that he didn't already know.

Of course, had he bothered to read the note, he would have known that Urahara meant an entirely different kind of "play" than he thought.

* * *

><p>Karin found the duo on the edge of the practice field the next morning. Instead of shihakushos and Zanpakutous, the two Shinigami were dressed in shorts and t-shirts. The lieutenant's hair was pulled back, a sweat band keeping the stray locks out of her face. The older twin pretended ignorance when one of her teammates pointed out the young, good looking coach. Toushiro's appearance had created an uproar as she'd known it would and she doubted much would get done until he showed his true colors. No doubt his temper would keep away the admirers.<p>

"Where's Coach?" the tall young woman asked beside her and Karin had to shrug. She knew that Hinamori had planted a false memory but other than that had no clue what their coach thought he had to do or where he thought he had to be.

"Who knows?"

"Listen up. Your coach had to leave because of a family emergency. I am his temporary replacement. My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya but you may only address me as Coach Hitsugaya. This is my assistant and personal trainer Momo Hinamori. She will help you with any sprains or other small injuries."

"It's nice to meet you all," Momo bowed, noticing the frowns casted her way. "Hitsugaya-kun is a bit grumpy in the mornings, so don't mind him."

As far as Karin could tell, he was grumpy all the time but didn't voice her thought. The last thing she wanted was for her teammates to have another reason to hate her. They'd truly despise her if they knew the real reason the two Shinigami were there. There was no telling what would happen if they found out she was a "princess." Glancing around, she saw that no one else was going to greet the two newcomers. With a sigh, she bowed, giving the two sword wielders a smile meant to be welcoming. "Welcome to the team, Coach, Hinamori-san. I hope you enjoy your time here with us."

Toushiro glared at her but managed some semblance of a polite return. Momo laughed quietly beside him and knew he'd get teased later. "All right, stop standing around. Do your stretches than I want to see your warm-up shots. Afterward we'll have a small scrimmage so I can assess where you're lacking." The girls grumbled but did as he ordered. Only one dared to comment and he tried to suppress the urge to growl when Karin looked back as she wandered to the center of the field and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hated school then and I hate it even more now," he complained, and had to put up with Momo's laughter again as she didn't bother to hide her amusement.

"I rather like it," his partner commented. "You're just out of sorts, Shiro-kun. I'm sure this won't last more than a week. Then you can go back to yelling at Rangiku-san."

"Gee, just what I wanted. With my luck, she'll have burned down the division by the time we return."

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Yes, I did."

Sighing to herself, Momo handed her childhood friend a bottle of water. He was going to get thirsty yelling at these girls if he acted like he usually did. "You're far too overprotective, Toushiro."

"Live with it," he shot back before striding forward to correct someone's posture.

"Yes, yes," she agreed quietly. He might hate any number of things, but he'd put up with them and more if it meant she was never hurt like she had been before. While she might chafe at his attitude, she'd put up with if he never made the heartbreaking face he'd given her when Hyourinmaru had pierced her chest during the final battle with Aizen. When she'd finally regained consciousness, that same face had been asleep at her bedside, despite his own injuries. Tears had frozen on his cheeks. So yes, she'd put up with it.

Even if she wanted to wring his neck on occasion.


	14. Here Lurks Evil

_A/N: A lot of new folk to ask for reviews. And a lot of regulars too: __**NightEveMoon**__, __**DoingTheUnstuck**__, __**gonekrazy3000**__, __**onlytoask**__, __**Just Watch Me**__, __**robmauricio**__, __**Divine Grey**__, __**Sharps19**__, __**BiblioMatsuri**__, __**Thrivingonmynightmares**__, __**goodbyethankyou**__, "__**Alex**__," __**megasayangoku**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**minaHatoriiiiii**__, __**newskerzzz**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**Cisusi**__, __**Qwerty321**__, __**novicestar**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**uchika-sakura193**__, __**darklover**__, __**mintgil**__, __**Athletiger**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**DinieLuvYunho**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**splitheart1120**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**laughingfox31**__, and __**Altheya**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I know it's been a while but I'm aiming to get a chapter out for each story in time for Christmas as a gift from me to all my fans. Guess it's a good thing that there's actually "Twelve Days of Christmas," huh?_

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Here Lurks Evil _

Orihime Inoue glanced up from the scads of bridal magazines she was reading when her own fiancé opened the door to their apartment. Uryuu Ishida looked like he'd gone ten rounds with an Arrancar and the healer immediately rose to get him a cup of tea. She knew better than to ask if it had been a bad day as he came home like that every time he lost a patient or the other doctors did things that were considered unforgivable to his Quincy nature.

"Why don't we order in and talk about the wedding?" she suggested when he had changed into more comfortable clothing and sat at the kitchen table where her reading material covered the surface.

"Ours, or the Shinigamis'?"

"Either, but I was thinking of Kurosaki-kun's and Rukia's. She asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"Ah, yes, I knew I forgot to do something today. I was supposed to tell you that she'd be calling you. Guess she beat me to it. Kuchiki-san asked me to make the dresses."

"That's wonderful! I know you'll do better than anyone else."

The archer smiled crookedly at his beloved. "Thank you, but I'm also the only logical choice. Can you imagine a bridal store filled with Shinigami? Especially since our dear friend insisted on appointing Yachiru as the flower girl?"

Orihime paused, her tea halfway to her mouth. "Yachiru? Oh, dear."

"Exactly." Sighing, Ishida rubbed his forehead. "I can see the chaos now. Flower petals will be all over the chapel and then Captain Kuchiki will release his shikai after the terror and create more havoc."

Going to him, the Rikka wielder leaned down so that she could embrace him. "Don't worry, I'll help you and I'm sure Zaraki-taichou will make her behave."

"Do you think he'd mind if I used some of my new techniques on her?"

The healer tilted her head and considered his question. "Well, I supposed he might let it go but if he finds out that you've gotten a lot stronger since the last big fight, he might turn his attention towards you."

Light glinted of slim lenses and a smirk formed. "I wouldn't mind testing my newly developed powers on that fool."

"Somehow I don't that he's the only you'd like to pierce with your arrows," she said perceptively.

"No, you're right. The administrators at the hospital would be my first choice but one has to make do at times."

"Uh-huh, how about you just put needle to fabric in the meantime?"

"As you wish, my dear. On the upside, I now have an assistant who will gladly do my shopping for me."

"So Rukia said. I always thought Ayasegawa had a flair for fashion." Moving to the phone, Orihime began to dial their favorite restaurant that delivered.

"That's not the only thing he has a flair for," the Quincy muttered before pulling a bridal magazine over to him in hopes of inspiration. Because of her petite stature, Rukia's wedding dress was going to be tricky to make. She needed something elegant yet nothing that would swallow her up. "Did Kuchiki-san happen to mention whether or not she had chosen colors?"

"Well, she was thinking about Chappy pink but several of the women on the other end of the phone immediately rejected the idea so she's going with lavender. Ise-san said it was a very nice color that would complement her eyes and it would look good on all of her bridesmaids. Rangiku-san even agreed. The only one I'm worried about is Yachiru because of her pink hair but I suppose if you make hers white with lavender trimming, we could avoid that."

"White and lavender, yes, I can see that working. Good, we have a color scheme." A snicker passed his lips at the thought of Ichigo with a lavender bow tie and cummerbund and Ishida pretended to cough in hopes that his bride-to-be didn't catch on to his amusement.

"You're thinking of Kurosaki-kun in lavender with his orange hair, aren't you?" Orihime asked knowingly.

"You have to admit that it's going to clash."

"Well, yes, but…" Orihime started but trailed off when she saw that he was in a better mood. "Fine but don't blame me if he thinks it was your idea."

"I would enjoy another duel with the daiko," Ishida admitted.

"Absolutely not!" Orihime admonished, shaking a finger at her beloved. "As one of Kuchiki-san's bridesmaids it's my job to see to that nothing goes wrong. And as I'm the only one currently in this dimension, that means I get to do whatever I have to in order to make sure that everything runs smoothly."

Raising a black brow, the Quincy Archer studied the woman in front of him. "Whatever you have to?" he question warily.

"Exactly."

"I was afraid of that. Very well, I will not challenge Kurosaki to a duel."

"Good. Besides, you know he's one of your closest friends." Refilling their cups, she returned to the table.

"I'll deny that until the end of time," Ishida claimed.

"Yes, yes, but no one believes you."

"How unfortunate."

"Now then, what do you think of Yuzu-chan's boyfriend?" The dark haired doctor blinked at his fiancée's topic change.

"I did not realize I was required to have an opinion."

"Rukia thinks that Kurosaki-kun is overreacting by sending guards to watch the twins but the boy _is _able to see not only spirits but Hollows and Shinigamis. He didn't even get frightened when Zangetsu appeared."

A frown marred the now attentive Quincy. "I was afraid of this," he said quietly.

"Uryuu?" she inquired.

"Things have been too quietly recently. I knew something was going to happen again. I don't suppose Yuzu-chan knew this."

"No, not from what Rukia told me."

"Then no, I don't think Kurosaki overreacted."

"I don't think so either. Something doesn't feel right."

Reaching out to lace his fingers with hers, Ishida squeezed gently. "Then I will trust your intuition, Orihime. Perhaps you should practice with your flower spirits, just in case."

"I always do," she answered. Like the rest of their group, she had a soft spot for the twins. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make sure that they were safe. "I wonder if your arrows could reach Tokyo from here," she mused as the intercom rang to let them know that dinner was there.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," he answered.

It looked like the "Substitute Group" would soon be in the heat of battle again.

* * *

><p>Kano sat across from his mentor and stared at the giant sword that the man had in front of him. The point was deep in the floor and he had to force himself not to show fear. They had done this exercise many times in case he came face to face with Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutou but the college student had to admit that this sword was far less intimidating than "Zangetsu."<p>

"Still scared stiff, huh? Well, that is to be expected, I guess." The man put the sword away, leaning back in his chair when it was out of sight.

"Sensei, it looks nothing like the picture you gave me. It still has that meat cleaver shape but it's even more evil looking than before."

"Then he's gotten more powerful. Your power might not be enough. Perhaps I should take a look around. Are you sure you haven't raised any suspicions?"

"I don't think so. Kurosaki-san doesn't seem concerned and I know she'd go running to her brother the first chance she got if she thought something was wrong. Plus, she has the ability to call her future sister-in-law with that weird phone of hers."

"Yes, the Shinigami would be here in a flash if they thought something was up. I'll nose around, see what I can come up with. You say that the other man with the orange haired daiko was named Byakuya."

"Yes, I think he's Kuchiki-san's brother."

The mentor grinned, making his student uncomfortable at the slightly evil tilt to his mouth. "Byakuya Kuchiki, huh? This gets more and more interesting."

"Sir?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Keep practicing those techniques of yours. I'll call you when I learn something."

"All right." Kano got up to leave, looking around the room at the other silent observers. "Who's my partner today?"

"That would me," a tall woman said, leading him away. Those that remained shook their heads.

"He's awful gullible," a young man said.

"Now, now. He's just what we need. He can go where we can't and his ability to hide his spiritual energy outclasses even mine."

"Aren't you afraid he'll turn traitor if he figures out what you really mean to do?" a woman with long hair asked. She looked only a few years older than the young man next to her.

"I have a back-up plan should that happen. Isn't that right, Shuu?"

A lanky man came out of the darkness to stand next to his friend. "I know exactly what to do should that come to pass. There's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," she shot back. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though." Flipping one pigtail she walked over to the fridge standing against one wall and took out an orange juice box.

"You don't think I'll get my revenge?" their leader asked.

"Sure you will, it just won't be as simple as you're making it out to be. That kid's a liability."

"We'll see. If he's too much trouble, we'll just kill him." The others nodded, apparently in agreement with that plan.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Kano met up with Yuzu the next day, surprised to find her accompanied by two strangers. She smiled openly, any punishment or lecture she's received apparently not as severe as he'd thought. "Kurosaki-san, I'm glad to see you're okay."<p>

"Why wouldn't I be, Kano-kun?"

"Your brother was awful angry yesterday."

"Oh, Onii-chan would never hurt me. I just got a lecture by Byakuya-niisama instead. Then they quickly forgave me and I dragged them all over getting things for the wedding and they even bought me gifts." She smiled sweetly and he realized that she had ways of getting her what she wanted that she kept hidden. He would have to remember that.

"Kurosaki-san?" the man with short hair and feathers attached to one eyebrow questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Kano-kun, my dear friend. Kano-kun, this is Ayasegawa-san and Madarame-san. They're my brother's friends. They'll be helping with the wedding too. Rukia-nee and Onii-chan are letting me prepare the food."

"That's rather nice of them."

"Yumi volunteered so Ichigo and Kuchiki accepted gladly. With the bride away on business all the time, it seemed the least we could do."

"I wanted to be a bridesmaid but that was rejected. I guess 'Assistant to the Seamstress' will have to do."

If it had been anyone else introducing the duo, Kano would have been immediately suspicious. Since it was Yuzu Kurosaki, he didn't think twice about meeting two men right after revealing part of his true self to her brother. Too bad for him. "Your brother has interesting friends," he said when they followed them to their next class.

"Oh, he has a lot of friends like those two. Some are even stranger."

"I see."

"They're good people though, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm sure they are. Do you know how long they'll be here?" he asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, they didn't say. Ayasegawa-san is going to be busy shopping for Ishida-kun so probably for at least a week, maybe more."

"Ishida-kun?"

"I suppose I should say Ishida-sensei since he's a doctor like my brother, but he's been Onii-chan's friend since high school so I've known him a long time."

"I…see, no, actually I don't. What is Ishida-sensei going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's going to make the dresses for the wedding. I'm sure you'll meet him along the way too."

"Is he like your brother?" Kano tried to sound casual.

"A lot like him, but don't tell them that," Yuzu grinned. "Most of my brother's friends treat my sister and I like their own siblings so we're nearly always surrounded by busybodies."

Kano frowned, beginning to realize that his mentor's plan might be in jeopardy. Opening the door to the lecture hall for the young woman at his side, he was surprised when the two tails didn't follow. Instead they took up positions outside, obviously intending to wait until they were done. "They don't pester you, do they? I mean, I can talk to them if you want me to."

"Oh, no. Sure, it gets on my nerves sometimes but they're just overprotective. You know, if you help me cater the wedding, you'll get to meet them all. Then you can see what I mean." Yuzu looked up at him, smiling winningly.

Unable to resist, he smiled back and agreed. If he helped her, he could keep tabs on her brother's friends, most of whom were likely to have powers. "When is the wedding?"

"I have no idea. Onii-chan and Rukia-nee have really crazy schedules so it's going to be tough. Depending on how organized they can get it might be in a few months, maybe a year."

"Kurosaki-san!" he protested but she only laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll press Rukia-nee for a date the next time I talk to her, promise." Yuzu sat down, her textbook flopping open to the first chapter. As she turned to the correct page, she caught sight of a feather out of the corner of her eye. Obviously Ayasegawa had found her classroom and was taking up a post nearby.

Kano sat next to her and they watched as the professor searched her belongings for something. Knowing it would be a while before class started, her friend turned to her. "So tell me what other personalities I'm likely to encounter. You said some of Kurosaki-sensei's friends are even stranger than those two. Should I be on the lookout for anyone in particular?"

"Well…" Yuzu began, hiding a frown. Kano had become a little too interested in people he didn't know. Perhaps there was something to her brother's suspicions after all. Deciding to be vague just in case, she began to sketch details of members of the Gotei Thirteen that he would likely meet. The younger Kurosaki princess noticed that he was attentive, almost like he was taking mental notes.

"They really do sound interesting," Kano commented when she was done. He never noticed that he had started a kernel of doubt in her mind.

He'd soon find out how detrimental for his health that could be.


	15. Mental Health Check, Please

_A/N: I have a lot of people to thank for the last chapter: __**the end of everything**__, "__**Guest**__," __**pinaygurl28**__, __**davidturnerhxc, fokker333**__, __**FreeTraderBeowolf**__, __**AquaticSilver**__, __**sumaznfu**__, __**KuramaFTW**__, __**Roy Markov and Jake Goven**__, __**shiro-wolfman-k**__, __**zitag**__, __**On Offence**__, __**That Flying Eagle, konri kari**__, __**Fiametta1808**__, __**27kirune12**__, __**Satan Abraham**__, __**mrswallywest**__, __**Arkhenon**__, "__**Question**__," __**Nocturna Mae**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Silent Hero 13**__, __**DoingTheUnstuck**__, __**Nobody's Apple**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**NC2001**__, __**darklover**__, __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**Cisusi**__, __**Twan**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**onlytoask**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Qwerty321**__, __**uchiha-sakura193**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**gonekrazy3000**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, and __**Ego05**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I've been away from my stories for a long time and I apologize. I'm actually afraid to look at the date of the last chapter post. On the upside, something interesting has happened. A new fan of mine and a friend of his got an impulse and made a book out of "__**Saying I Will**__." Yes, you read it right. They printed off a hard copy of my story, made a cover for it, and now have a physical copy to enjoy anytime they want. I've seen the book through photos and have to say that it'd make a nice weapon. This fan, who for the moment will remain nameless, has also uploaded a digital copy to "__**Rapidshare**__" so that others can enjoy it. There are some things to work out with that one but if you'd like to go take a look at it, I've posted the address on my profile. Just be sure to take the space out from between "rapidshare" and . _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Mental Health Check, Please_

There had been a time when the soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen had been content to sit in his spacious office and let his captains run their divisions without much interference. He'd been perfectly happy to allow them a measure of freedom so long as they did their reports correctly, turned them in on time and didn't cause too many problems. After all, captains were responsible adults who knew the meaning of the power they held and could be counted on to act maturely.

He really should have known better.

With Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake as prime examples of what mischief makers powerful Shinigami could be (they'd been his students after all), the white haired general really should have paid more attention to the younger generations. Thankfully in the last decade he'd learned his lesson. The advent of a new Soul King in his midst that had shaken up the _status quo_ had taught him that if he didn't take a hands-on approach to governing the often times unruly bunch of soldiers under his command, the consequences for the Soul Society and most especially for his mental health could be detrimental.

So it was that he decided to take weekly strolls around the Seireitei to see what his military forces were doing. Most of the time he knew which divisions could be counted on to be doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing. He never had to worry about his own; they were under the leadership of his lieutenant and third seat. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened there. The second was under the tight control of Soi Fon, who for the most part beat her subordinates into submission so they never thought to do anything without her permission. A rather depressing aura often hung over the offices of the third but he simply took that to mean that Kira was in one of his moods and let things go at that. It was when he got to Unohana's division that he had to start paying attention. It wasn't because she didn't run a tight squad, she did. It was simply because a number of Shinigami from other divisions came and went on a regular basis and they were liable to make a nuisance of themselves if they thought she wasn't paying attention. Or if they thought they could intimidate the more timid of her personnel. And they did almost every chance they got.

So it was as he was passing the General Relief Station that he got the first glimpse of the chaos that the Kurosaki-Kuchiki human wedding was causing. Or rather, the first casualties of the organization demon known as Lieutenant Ise. Her friend and counterpart Lieutenant Kotetsu looked like she'd been run over by a herd of wild boar while Seventh Seat Yamada wiped his brow and fanned both himself and his superior.

"Kotetsu, Yamada," the elder intoned by way of greeting.

"Hello Soutaicho," they answered wearily, apparently too exhausted to do much more than whisper.

"Is there something the matter?" Normally the lieutenant was helping her captain while the other adjunct was busy doing chores for another division.

"Depends on what you mean, sir," the younger of the two said timidly.

"Lieutenant Ise has taken over my office for her wedding planning because she claims if she does it in _her_ office, Captain Kyoraku will make a mess of things."

"Most probably true," the captain-commander agreed. "Wait, Ise is getting married?"

"No, sir, Lieutenant Kuchiki is," Isane corrected, finally sitting up straight.

"Yes, well, that's been in the works for years," the elderly gentleman frowned. He was missing something.

"Apparently, sir, they've decided to do a Western style wedding in the Living World," Hanatarou added. "Lieutenant Kuchiki asked Lieutenant Ise to be her planner. Lieutenant Ise is taking it quite seriously."

The proverbial light bulb lit up and he held up a hand. "Say no more, I understand." Ise was strict when it came to the running of her division; there wasn't any reason to assume that she wasn't going to be a harsh task master in regards to the "honor" of planning Ichigo Kurosaki's human nuptials.

"I feel rather bad for Lieutenant Kuchiki and Kurosaki-san," Isane sighed.

Thinking back on all the trouble the orange haired prince and his bride-to-be had caused him in the last ten years, the bearded leader smiled. "I think it's rather fitting." With that he left, continuing on with his patrol.

He never saw the shocked faces that the other two gave him.

* * *

><p>"You will choose a date, and you will choose it now!" Nanao commanded, unfazed by the glare she was getting from violet eyes. "And not only the date but the venue as well. It must be large enough to accommodate all these people," she finished, brandishing the list she had in her hand.<p>

"I can't just choose a date without asking Ichigo," Rukia protested, rubbing her forehead. She was going to have to ask Captain Unohana for headache medicine soon if this didn't end. When she had asked Lieutenant Ise to organize her wedding it had been because she knew the woman excelled at tasks that required a lot of detail and she had been one of the few sane Shinigami she could trust to do something that important. She hadn't realized that she would create a monster.

"Look, if you do it far enough in advance, then he can schedule a day or two off, can't he?" the older woman tried.

"Well, yes, I suppose…"

"Good, then there's no need to bother your fiancé. You have these magazines to help you with venues. Now, as some are very popular sites for wedding receptions, they're probably booked far in advanced. So, the only logical thing to do is this:

"First, you'll choose the ones that you find interesting. Second, we'll send one of your human friends to investigate and send photos back. Third, you'll make your final choice, find out what dates are available for use; and lastly, we'll inform everyone so that they can get their acts together."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"I'm glad you agree. Now then, who can we count on over there to get the right information?" Satisfied that she'd gotten her way, the Squad Eight lieutenant sat down behind Rukia's desk. She'd come from the fourth to badger the poor noble.

"Well, Orihime is in Osaka and the girls are at school, so that would leave… Arisawa, I guess. She's known Ichigo since childhood so she's a good choice. And maybe I can get Chad to hook up with her and help. He'd know for sure whether Ichigo would like the venue and his schedule's a little more flexible than the others."

"Excellent, see how easy this is?"

"Easy, yes, whatever was I thinking?" Rukia was going to dump this whole thing in Ichigo's lap the first chance she got.

"Now then, choose. You only have six catalogues to look at. Nemu very nicely did some research for me."

"Only six?" the petite Shinigami murmured. "And I suppose I'm not going anywhere until I do?" she questioned wryly.

"Is there some place you need to be?"

"No," the younger adjunct replied. Her brother was busy helping Ichigo become more "noble" and Renji was up to his eye balls in work so there wasn't anyone who she wanted to spend time with that was available.

"Didn't think so," Nanao said with a satisfied smile and then turned to the two third seats who had watched the whole thing in stunned silence. "Please bring us some tea and dinner. This might take a while."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused and left.

If there was one good thing that had happened since Nanao Ise had become her wedding planner it was that the two well meaning but loud helpers had been reduced to quiet conversation. "Very well, let's get this over with…" Rukia and slid the first book towards her.

"That's not quite the spirit but it will do for now." Sitting back, Nanao watched Rukia flip through the pages and made suggestions when asked. She hated being so tough on her when she knew that the noble had a lot on her plate but the sooner this was taken care of, the better. With things happening around the younger Kurosaki princess and with Masaki Kurosaki stuck incognito in the Academy, there was bound to be trouble on the horizon so if they could at least have a plan, then things would go a lot smoother than it would otherwise.

"I'm done," Rukia announced, bringing Nanao out of her thoughts.

"Already, but it's only been a few minutes."

"This is the one I want," the Kuchiki princess said determinedly. She showed the reception hall to the other lieutenant, noting the raised brow.

Nanao took the book and scanned the information Nemu had included. The occupancy capacity would certainly hold the number of invited guests and a few strays who might try to crash. "Very well, let's send Arisawa-san and Sado-san to investigate. I assume you can receive photos on that inter-dimensional phone."

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. Call them immediately and let's get things in motion. We'll resume discussions tomorrow. Think about what you might want to serve your guests to eat. Besides sake."

"Yes, Lieutenant Ise," Rukia said obediently, just to get her to leave her alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Nanao said and left just as the third seats returned with dinner. She gave her apologies for the inconvenience and left the office of the thirteenth division. Humming under her breath, the lieutenant that ran the eighth mentally checked off from her list of wedding needs and went home.

It was nice to be obeyed for once.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki Arisawa stared in incomprehension at the inter-dimensional phone her childhood friend had forced on her some years ago. Originally she'd refused, not wanting a connection that close with Soul Society. However, Ichigo had eventually worn her down and she'd accepted the tool of communication. Now she was once again wondering if it had been such a good idea.<p>

"Arisawa-san, are you still there?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, sorry. I didn't think you'd want me to be a bridesmaid and all that."

"I know we're not close, but you're Ichigo's childhood friend and he really cares about you even if he doesn't say it." Rukia's voice traveled across the dimensional barrier. "He'd want you to be a part of this and I do too. Plus, I'd feel better if there were someone sane and practical handling things for me there. Orihime can be counted on to keep the peace between the Shinigami representatives and Ishida but she's still quite a distance away from the main action."

"True. All right, so what's this place you were thinking of to have the wedding and reception?"

"It's called Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo. You can customize your wedding and it can hold several hundred people."

"Chinzanso? That's the most popular place in Tokyo to get married. It's almost impossible to get in there and it'd cost a fortune!"

"I suppose it's good that I have a fortune to spend, isn't it?"

"Does Ichigo know about this?"

"Not yet. I want you and Chad to check it out. There's a garden that I think would be perfect for us to say our vows in. I want to wear the Western styled dress and have all of our friends witness it. If we can get a Buddhist priest to say prayers over us, it would be better, don't you think? We can always visit their Shinto Shrine later if Ichigo wants. I think this will really suit us the best out of all the ones that I have information on. Please check it for me and send me photos?" Rukia purposely left it as a question.

"Well, since you asked…" the martial artist said hesitantly. Since the small woman had never asked her for a personal favor, Tatsuki felt that she couldn't very well refuse. "Let me call Chad and see where he is and what he's up to. I'll check back with you when I know more."

"All right, thank you. I knew I could count on you." The line went dead and Tatsuki stared at the "cell" phone for a few moments before putting it away.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Just wait until she got a hold of Ichigo.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo sneezed for the second time in as many hours, he knew that someone was talking about him. Since the chances that the person was saying good things was pretty low, he wasn't too surprised when his phone rang sooner after his sneeze and Tatsuki's irate voice came over the air waves. "Hello to you too, Tatsuki," he said wryly.<p>

"Your fiancée has just asked me to check out an expensive venue for your wedding on your behalf," his old friend said in reply. "Along with Chad."

Ichigo frowned briefly, not having heard about this development. "I see. Well, it would take the pressure off. Thanks."

"Thanks? Do you know what place Kuchiki wants?"

"Some place whimsical and expensive no doubt." He wondered how Urahara was going to change all that money over into yen because he knew there was no way the venue was going to take Byakuya's money as is.

"Expensive is right. Chinzanso is only the most sought after wedding venue in Tokyo. The garden is where she wants to have it, by the way. Apparently she's decided on the white wedding dress like in Western Weddings but she's decided that a Buddhist priest would be the best to perform the actual ceremony. And then a visit to their Shinto shrine afterwards if you wish."

"Figures. It would really help me out if you two could go check over. I don't have the time right now and if it's so popular, they're probably booked pretty far in advance."

"Don't worry, you orange head. I told your fiancée I would, and I will. I've already called Chad and had to leave a message. As long as he's agreeable, we'll go there the next time we both have a day off."

"All right, thanks. Hey, why'd you call me if you didn't have a problem?"

"I just thought I'd pass the madness along."

"Just what I always wanted."

"Well, now that you know, I'll hang up. You'll probably get a call from your lovely bride later. She sounded somewhat aggravated. Apparently there's someone else over there that likes getting her way in things and brow beat her into compliance."

"Who?"

"Someone named Ise. She's the planner or something. I don't know. I just said yes and let it go at that."

"Midget finally found someone more stubborn than her. Yeah, I'll hear about it later. Thanks again, Tatsuki. I owe you one."

"And don't think I won't collect," the martial artist said before hanging up.

Ichigo tucked his cell into his pocket and looked up from the dinner table. Byakuya had been silent through the whole exchange but he knew the older man had been listening. "Well, it looks like my darling Shinigami has picked the place her heart desires to get married in."

"So I gathered."

"Yeah, well, what I gather about the place from that scant description is that you're going to have to open your wallet very wide for it. You might want to pay Urahara a visit for some currency conversion."

"There's no need. I long ago established an account of some significance here in the human world."

"That's a relief."

"Perhaps I should go with these friends of yours to inspect the place my sister has chosen. The elders of the clan are going to insist on being there and it must be some place they will approve of."

Ichigo paused in his attempt to take a drink. A vision of Byakuya interrogating a hapless hotel representative entered his mind. "Ah, I'm sure the other two can handle it without any problems."

"As competent as they may be, if the place is as popular as she said, it will have to be reserved immediately. And that will require money, will it not?"

"True. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to go. You're just stuck here while I'm at work anyway. Chad and Tatsuki are sensible enough that you should get along with them all right. When you meet the hotel person, just go for quietly rich instead of captain of a military unit. You'll probably get better cooperation that way."

"Indeed."

Ichigo kept the rest of his thoughts to himself and made a mental note to visit Unohana for some counseling if things turned any crazier than they already were. The Soul Society was already filled with a bunch of nuts. They didn't need a ruler that was equally insane.

Even if the prospect was looking pretty tempting right about now.


	16. Preparations and Revelations

_A/N: A sizable group to thank for reviews: __**Iceflame55**__, __**briar black death rose**__, __**Mugestu Ichigo**__, __**mcoyne**__, __**27kirune12**__, __**onlytoask**__, __**Nocturna Mae**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Ravenstorm of Riverclan**__, __**Ruined Doll**__, __**newserkzzz**__, __**zitag**__, and __**minatoHaiiiiii**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. There isn't as much Ichi/Ruki as I wanted in this chapter (and no fluff to speak of) but the chapter got away from me and this is the result. However, we do learn more about some of the others. And yes, I do mean "we." This wasn't what I had planned._

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Preparations and Revelations_

Ichigo took a large gulp of coffee and tried to rub the fatigue out of his eyes. He'd spoken with Rukia the night before concerning the choice of wedding venue and her slight change of heart about the type of wedding she wanted. Or rather, she'd talked and he'd basically just listened. Since he'd originally told her she could have whatever she wanted, it wasn't like he could complain. She could pick two or three venues for all he cared and change her mind about what type of ceremony she wanted right up until the last moment. Western, Buddhist or Shinto, whichever made her happy was fine. Although, if they could arrange it to their liking (and he'd been told that a Buddhist wedding was just that), then it sounded like that was the best option that would suit their personalities and he'd only had one concern. When he'd put forth the opinion that he thought a Buddhist wedding entailed a formal kimono of some sort, Rukia had sniffed and said that even if it did, she was still wearing the dress Ishida had promised her and if the priest didn't like it, she'd ask her brother to bring one in from the Seireitei.

At that point he'd promptly shut up and let her tell him the rest of what she'd decided with Lieutenant Ise's help. Of course, that was after he'd had to hear her complain about what a harsh task master the other adjunct was—for a whole half hour. The prince, by dint of long experience with his petite love knew better than to tell her that she was calling the kettle black. He figured that she wouldn't appreciate it if he pointed out all the times she'd harped at him until he did what she wanted.

When he could finally get another word in edgewise, he couldn't think of anything more that needed to be said. It seemed that his role in this whole planning was basically to get a tux, choose his groomsmen, and show up at the right place and time. He was sure there was more that he should be doing but the women in his life seemed to have everything in hand and until his opinion was specifically asked for, it might be more prudent of him to simply keep out of things.

"Kurosaki, for one so young, you seem to be entirely too exhausted." Ishida senior's voice cut across his musings, the condescending tone entirely too knowing.

"Say, tell me something Ishida-_sensei_; do you remember the chaos _your_ wedding plans caused?" A little sympathy right at that moment would go a long way.

"I seem to recall a great deal of unnecessary commotion. Of course, that might have been caused by the fact that my mother did not approve of my bride."

Ichigo put his cup down and gazed at his boss in consideration. "Come to think of it, I don't ever remember Ishida talking about his mom."

"With reason," the older Quincy said and turned to go. "The dead should remain dead and you should concentrate on the living, Kurosaki."

And if that wasn't the strangest non-conversation he'd ever had with the man, he didn't know what was. "I'm going to get to the bottom of that attitude one of these days," Ichigo murmured as his friend's dad walked away. The Quincy clan was filled with proud people and from what he _had_ learned from Ishida, had never turned away from their powers. That Ryuuken had was puzzling. Maybe he'd have to ask his dad about that. One of the days when he wasn't up to his ears trying to balance his Shinigami/Soul Society duties with his human ones.

His phone rang just as he was going to return to his shift and he answered it without checking the caller ID. "Kurosaki," he announced, throwing his cup out as he passed a garbage can.

"Did you tell me that Nii-sama was going to go with Chad and Arisawa-san to look at the venue?" Rukia's voice floated across the divide, lightening his mood even though he was sure that he was going to be in trouble for something soon.

"I think I did," Ichigo answered although he couldn't remember.

"I see. Do you really think it's a good idea? Nii-sama hasn't spent a lot of time in the Living World dealing with humans."

"Relax; he'll be with Chad and Tatsuki. Besides, he knows how to act politely with the kinds of people he'll encounter at the hotel. He does superior well. They'll do their version of show and tell, he'll give them that look he has and they'll fall in with what he wants. Of course, they might fall for him too but that could work in your favor."

"Ichigo, I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. Nii-sama is good at a lot of things but he is not good with humans."

Like he hadn't figured that out already. "Look, he's coaching me on how to be more like a noble. I'll give him some pointers on how to deal with humans. I'm not able to do very much for this wedding, so at least let me do this."

"Very well. Tell him to take a memory modifier with him just in case."

"Why would they need one of those?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Nii-sama learned how to summon his Zanpakutou while still in his gigai. Said he saw how you did it and was surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner."

"Thanks for the warning. I have to run, Rukia; my break's over. I'll call you later."

"Very well. I'm supposed to meet Ise-fukutaicho anyway."

"Oh, what's next on the agenda?" Ichigo paused, wondering why he had a feeling of dread come over him. Surely whatever it was wouldn't be as complicated as picking a venue.

"The food, I believe."

The young doctor sighed in relief. "I don't care what you choose so long as there's curry and chocolate on the menu. Those are my only two requests."

"Ichigo…" his bride warned and he knew that this was the part of the conversation where he ended up in the wrong.

"Yes?"

"Chocolate I'll give you, but we are not having curry. Your sister agreed to be in charge of the food and you know that she'll be vastly disappointed if you ask for that. Besides, this is our wedding. I don't want something we have all the time."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." _I don't even know why I bothered to ask_, Ichigo thought and sighed. "Don't forget to call Yuzu and let her know your choices. Once we've booked the hotel, she'll have to work with the catering staff."

"I know what I'm doing, Ichigo," Rukia said and hung up without saying goodbye.

"Love you too," he replied to nothing and tucked his phone away as he walked through the doors to the ward he was currently stationed at.

"Did you say something, Sensei?" one of the orderlies asked as he met him coming around a corner.

"No, just got done talking to my fiancée about wedding plans."

"You poor man," the orderly returned and shook his head. "A bunch of us are going drinking later if you wish to join us."

"Thanks for the offer but my future brother-in-law is staying with me and if I come home smelling like alcohol, he'll have my head."

The orderly simply shook his head and muttered, "Poor man," again before returning to his duties.

Poor man indeed.

* * *

><p>Chad was waiting for him when he got home. The large man of Mexican descent sat politely across from Byakuya, the elder reading the local paper while the younger sipped from some drink and occasionally took a look at the TV in the background. Out of all his friends, Ichigo supposed that Chad was the one that had changed the least. He still played in a band with three other people on the weekends while he taught music at a school not far from their old one. It had been a school full of delinquents and other troubled teens when the warrior had started but with his gentle demeanor and quiet authority, he had turned many around in his years as a teacher.<p>

Ichigo knew that he still slew Hollows occasionally and that he still practiced his powers to stay strong and able to fight alongside his friends. "Hey, Chad, how are you doing, buddy?"

"Good," the other Karakura graduate answered and took another sip of whatever was in his cup.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Spoke to Arisawa-san. Came to see if tomorrow was good for Kuchiki-taicho." Chad still lived in the same apartment complex that he had during high school.

"Ah," Ichigo asked and sat down in the remaining chair. "This is a huge favor man, thanks."

"No problem."

Byakuya put the paper down and gazed at the younger two gentlemen. "Tomorrow is acceptable. Kurosaki is working until late and I find myself rather bored after all the paperwork is done. What time did you wish to leave?"

"Arisawa-san said she made an appointment for late morning so we should leave here no later than nine. She's coming in her car as my truck doesn't have room enough for all three of us."

"Very well." Byakuya inclined his head politely when Chad stood to leave. Ichigo followed his friend to the door and leaned on the frame to talk to him in private.

"Keep an eye on him for me. Rukia called me earlier and was worried that he'd have problems dealing with the people at the hotel."

"Sure. More worried about Arisawa-san than him, though."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know she doesn't like people who look down on her."

"Ah, yeah." Ichigo had sudden visions of his _vale tudo_ champion friend beating the daylights out of a clerk that so much as _looked_ at her the wrong way. She didn't do well with people she thought were snobs.

Tatsuki Arisawa had been through a lot in the last few months and the prince regretted not being able to do very much for his childhood friend. Not that she had let him. Her boyfriend of a year had died in a suspicious accident and the man's parents (well-to-do but nowhere near Byakuya's level of wealth) had shunned her and hadn't even let her attend the funeral. It was only when Tatsuki had discovered that she was pregnant that they had made any moves to include her in their lives.

Predictably, Tatsuki had turned away from most of their overtures, only giving them updates on the baby's progress. She felt that the only reason they wanted anything to do with her and her child was that her boyfriend had been their only son and their daughter had yet to produce an heir for their family.

Ichigo and their friends had gathered around her when everything had come crashing down and they still tended to be slightly overprotective. Especially Orihime and Chad. In fact, it had been because Tatsuki was with Chad the day of the accident that she was even alive. They'd met by chance at a café and had been talking long after she was supposed to have met up with the boyfriend. If she'd been in the car with him, she would have died too, along with the as yet unknown unborn child.

"And you might want to discreetly make her relax and eat lunch within a reasonable time period. She sees Dad for her checkups but he can't tell me anything so I have to settle for what she tells me. I occasionally check her spiritual energy but that doesn't tell me anything about the baby."

"I will." Chad nodded a farewell and left.

Turning around, Ichigo was surprised to see Byakuya behind him. The man had concealed his presence from him. "Guess you heard."

"I was not aware that Arisawa-san was with child. Perhaps my sister should have asked someone else if her health is not good."

"Nah, she's in good health. I just worry about her, as do all our friends. Rukia knows about Tatsuki and her situation. In fact, I think she felt a bit of empathy for what she went through with the boyfriend's family. You know, because the Kuchiki elders didn't like Rukia joining the family."

Byakuya didn't comment on that, merely followed him into the kitchen. "You do not call the boyfriend by name."

"Tatsuki asked us not to. It's still too painful. She really loved him and his death, which the police think was murder, hurts her. I think the more 'normal' we can act around her, the better. Her parents support her in the day-to-day stuff and Inoue and Chad check on her the most."

"Perhaps Rukia has included her in the planning for more reasons than simply because Arisawa is a friend of yours from childhood."

"It wouldn't surprise me if the midget has some ulterior motive. Tatsuki and her boyfriend were planning on getting married and ever since his death she's been very against the idea of getting into that situation again. She's fine with the idea of us and Ishida and Inoue tying the knot but she's declared that she'll never walk down the aisle herself."

The thought had a lot of merit and Ichigo made a mental note to ask Rukia the next time he talked to her. It hadn't even occurred to him that Tatsuki might have a problem with helping. She had readily agreed to the favor Rukia had asked and he knew that if she'd been upset by the idea of anything, she would have said so.

"Just in case the person you deal with gets a little too snobbish for Tatsuki's liking and her temper gets the best of her, perhaps it would be a good idea to bring one of those memory devices with you," Ichigo suggested suddenly, as if Tatsuki was the real reason something strange might happen that needed to be covered up quickly.

"I do not currently have one. I would have to go to Urahara's shady store. Is there some reason Arisawa would destroy something?"

"Well, as I said, she doesn't get along well with people who think she's not as good as them and tends to react rather violently now that her hormones are a little out of balance. You shouldn't have any problems but just in case…"

"Indeed. Very well, I will visit the Shoten after dinner. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Now that you mention it…" Ichigo debated for a moment about whether to tell him something _he'd_ learned quite by accident but in the fairness of male solidarity… "You may want to be careful and announce your presence ahead of time. You see, Tatsuki has been working with Yoruichi-san on building up her spiritual energy so that she'll have an actual power to defend herself with in case she runs into a Hollow. And ever since Tatsuki got pregnant, Yoruichi-san seems to have caught something. Last time I was there, she said something about it being time to carry on the Shihoin name."

"That cat demon was disinherited."

"Yeah, well, I guess the elders of that clan are rethinking things, because of me and my relationship with her, no doubt. Anyway, since the kids are out of the house, and her 'little bee' is all grown up, the idea of having a baby has apparently infected her brain. Urahara seems complacent with the idea so they're quite active, if you get my drift."

"A child of their blood? Who in their right mind would allow such a thing?" Byakuya looked aghast at the thought of Urahara and Yoruichi having a child together.

"It isn't the biology that worries me so much as the actual nurturing. I mean, the kid could come out pretty smart and learn quickly that its parents are nuts but in the mean time… Anyway, just thought I'd warn you."

"You should have notified me immediately upon my arrival."

"Hey, it's none of my business if they want to procreate. I wouldn't have said something if you didn't need to go there again. And I wouldn't have even known if Dad hadn't blurted it out in one of his tirades about not being a grandfather yet." Okay, so he'd had pretty much the same reaction as Byakuya but he wasn't going to deny them a chance to have a family. The clan had kicked Yoruichi out and as far as he knew, Urahara didn't have any blood relatives.

"Forbid it."

"Huh?"

"As the Soul Prince, can you not forbid it?"

" As far as I know, and I'll admit that there might be something I haven't come across yet, no, I can't. If having a child together makes them happy, then they might as well go for it. I'm surprised they don't have one already. The war has been over for quite some time." Although they'd never openly announced their relationship, Ichigo had known almost from the start that they were in a relationship that went beyond childhood friendship. Well, after he'd been home a while and had seen Yoruichi interact with Urahara in her human form.

"We're doomed."

"Don't be so pessimistic. Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go and get that memory thing."

"Kikanshinki."

"Excuse me?"

"The memory replacing device is called a kikanshinki. You should really know this by now, Kurosaki."

"I should," Ichigo admitted. He'd been a witness to it enough times. "Anyway, do you want me to go?"

"Perhaps that is best," the older Shinigami allowed. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with an amorous duo at the moment. With his luck, the she demon would tease him mercilessly about it much as she used to tease him about other things when he was younger.

"Okay. Say, what do you think about ordering in? I'm not really in the mood to cook."

"If that is what you choose."

With a sigh, Ichigo dug out his cell and called up one of his favorite places. Within thirty minutes there was a piping hot collection of white boxes littering the table and the two began eating without regard for plates or more formal chopsticks. It had been a long day filled with a great deal of information that the elder man hadn't known about so he supposed Byakuya was giving him a break on manners.

Afterwards, the young man left the house and walked down the familiar road to the Urahara Shoten. He let his spirit energy roll along in front of him so that they'd know he was coming and at least be half way decent by the time he got there. Tessai had taken a temporary leave from the store as he had been asked to be a guest kido lecturer at the Academy. With the place all to themselves, his mentors were no doubt making good use of the space.

As he had hoped, both were presentable by the time he got there and he stood awkwardly in front of them feeling like the teenager he hadn't been in many years. "Yo," he said for lack of anything better.

"What can we do for our favorite Shinigami daiko/Soul Prince?" Urahara asked, waving his infamous fan in front of his face.

"I need a kikanshinki. Byakuya's going to go with Tatsuki and Chad to check out the place that Rukia wants for the wedding. Rukia's afraid that Byakuya will do something that will require a memory replacer and Chad's worried Tatsuki will."

"Ah," the genius murmured. "You're in luck. I've just upgraded my line of kikanshinki. Would you like the latest model?"

"What does it do?" Ichigo asked warily, unsure if the latest model was a good idea.

"I'm glad you asked, my good friend. The latest model not only lets the user choose what memory to replace the old one with but it is also designed to work on people with enough spirit energy to block the old ones. You remember how Inoue-san was able to remember that incident with her brother's spirit in the beginning despite Kuchiki-san's efforts."

"That might be all right. Yeah, we'll borrow one of those."

"Excellent! I'll be back in a moment." Urahara left him alone with Yoruichi, the former Stealth Force commander watching him closely.

"Spit it out," she ordered when he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Dad accidently told me you and Urahara are trying to have a baby."

"So? It wasn't a secret."

"I told Byakuya."

"Ah. Let me guess, he panicked." Yoruichi uncurled herself from her position on the floor and walked over to him. "Don't worry about Byakuya-bo. He won't have the same reaction when it's time for you and your bride to have a child."

"It's not that. To tell you the truth, Yoruichi-san, I'm a little worried too. How are you going to raise it? As a member of the Soul Society, or as a human?" He wasn't going to mention the sanity issue.

"Ah, what a fine leader you'll make. Kisuke and I haven't figured that out entirely yet. I suppose we'll have to take it one day at a time. That's all right with you, isn't it?"

"Sure, you guys deserve to have a family together if you want. I really don't have the right to forbid it, even if I have the authority. So long as you don't let the kid or kids invent a world altering/ending device, everything should be good."

Yoruichi laughed heartily and ruffled his hair. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. So, is the kikanshinki the only reason you popped over?"

"Well…" Ichigo paused and looked over her shoulder. "I know you've been looking for Mom on the other side and I appreciate it."

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Something one of the girls said the last time they were home. I just wanted to tell you that you can stop now, especially if you're trying to get pregnant. If you haven't found her by now, then it means she's been reincarnated. I just have to hope that she's happy in her new life."

"Ah, well, if that's what you really want."

"Yeah."

Yoruichi smiled, glad that he hadn't figured out that their plan had been a success. "Then it's settled. I suppose I really should concentrate on this baby business more. Your dad said I only had about eight more months to get things situated after all."

She waited for the light to dawn and couldn't keep the grin off of her face when the color leeched out of his. "You're still so fun to tease. Relax; I'm not going to make you babysit if you don't want to."

"Very funny," he groused, just as Urahara came back with the memory replacer.

"Ah, did you tell him our news, my dear?"

"I did. Lost all of the color in his face."

"Ha, ha. You can stop laughing now," he said when they'd both broken out into chuckles. "I need to get going. Congratulations, you guys." Ichigo left them still laughing at his expense.

When he returned home, he merely looked at his soon-to-be brother-in-law and tossed him the device. "We're doomed," Ichigo affirmed. It looked like the elder man had already feared as much because there was a bottle of alcohol on the coffee table and two saucers.

Byakuya, knowing exactly what he was referring to, merely poured more sake.


	17. Byakuya's Day Out

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews: __**Nobody's Apple**__, "__**anon**__," __**darklover**__, __**Kiss of Immortality**__, "__**Ayame**__," "__**Demon kittens**__," "__**Ouch**__," __**onlytoask**__, __**27Kirune12**__, __**Snowebelle**__, __**MysticalNyla**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Ciusi**__, __**Nocturna Mae**__, __**Althletiger**__, __**Kitakana**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**RM-JG-TE**__, __**Ruined Doll**__, __**Scaehime**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Rake1810**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**necro-wulf**__, __**briar black death rose**__, and __**ThatFlyingEagle**__. Sorry gang, I didn't mean for this to take so long. I'm blaming it on the characters. Two of them I don't usually write a lot about and Byakuya, well, he was just being stubborn as only he can be. Anyway, please enjoy and as requested, there's some IchiRuki. Not a lot but I managed to squeeze some in that wouldn't ruin the rest of the chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Byakuya's Day Out_

The captain of the sixth division was glad that his future brother-in-law had let him sleep in. While he had not drunk to excess, he'd certainly needed the extra sleep. Last night had revealed something he'd rather have not known. It had only taken him a moment to decide that it was best if the entire Gotei was informed of the situation. A child between Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara would be of interest to anyone with enough brains to realize the potential hazards. As the new Central Forty-Six had as yet to allow Urahara to permanently return to the Soul Society, they might be interested in knowing that they may have no other choice but to allow the two ex-captains to come back. Then again, they might petition the closest royal family member to never let them step foot again in the other dimension.

A harsh beeping startled him out of his thoughts and Byakuya gazed malevolently at the flashing lights of a cartoon shaped alarm clock. He recognized the thing from Ichigo and Rukia's room and was tempted to throw it out the window. His sister would never suspect that _he_ had been the one to destroy it, especially if he used gravity and inertia to do it.

The ringing of the doorbell jarred him out of his contemplation and he simply unplugged the annoyance. Making his way downstairs, he was surprised to find Chad waiting for him on the doorstep. "Sado-san," he said curtly.

"Ichigo called me," the taller man said and handed the captain a large cup of coffee. "Espresso."

"How kind," Byakuya muttered, taking a large sip as he led the way back to the living room. "What time is it?"

"Half passed eight. Arisawa-san said she'd be here soon."

"Incompetent Kurosaki." The fool hadn't been kind letting him sleep in, he'd been setting him up to get into trouble with a pregnant martial artist.

Leaving the ex-ryoka downstairs by himself, Byakuya went to dress, making sure that his suit screamed wealth and power. He wanted the humans he was going to face to bow to his wishes without him saying a word. They would give Rukia her heart's desire and if anyone dared to disagree with what she wanted, they'd face his wrath.

"Yo, Captain Kuchiki, let's get this show on the road!" a feminine voice shouted up the stairs and he paused in putting in his kenseikan. He wasn't about to yell a response so he calmly finished his grooming before joining the two humans downstairs.

"You appear in good health," Byakuya said as he tucked the kikanshinki in his jacket. His wallet and house keys were next, all put away in a spot specifically designed to hide the fact that he had anything in his pockets at all.

"Thanks." Tatsuki briefly touched her slightly rounded stomach, a small gleam appearing in her eyes for a moment before she focused back on the Shinigami in front of her. "We're doing well. Do you want to finish that cup of coffee before we leave or do you intend to bring it with you?"

"I have no need of it anymore. We may leave…" Byakuya trailed off as she snatched the paper cup, becoming doubly surprised when Chad's large hand practically yanked it out of hers.

"Kurosaki-san said no caffeine, Arisawa-san." The tall teacher gave the captain back his espresso, mouthing to him to drink it or dump it down the drain. "I got you this," he continued, handing her a small cup from the same shop.

"You're no fun, Chad," Tatsuki complained but took the offered cup. She drank slowly, wrinkling her nose at the tea that went down her throat. "All right, now that we're charged, let's move out. Chad can drive, and you can have the passenger seat, Captain Kuchiki." Turning on her heel, the martial artist went back to the entrance and put on her flats. She led the way to her car, giving the other Karakura High alumnus her keys. He took them with a casual gesture, almost as if it wasn't the first time he'd done so.

Byakuya watched the pair, puzzled at the interaction. There had never been any indication that there was anything between the two that he knew of and what he had been told of their personalities merely indicated a friendship based off of similar interests and other mutual friends. Perhaps what had happened to the young woman had sparked something in the recalcitrant hero and he had begun to view his high school friend in a different light.

"I see you're well prepared for the situation that we're going into," Tatsuki remarked, indicating the suits the two wore. "Nothing like looking professional to add weight to our mission. I don't remember ever seeing you in a suit before though, Chad."

"Kuchiki-san called." The petite lieutenant had rung him in the middle of the night with the request that he dress up. Since the venue was incredibly important to her he'd gone along with it without complaint. He'd also taken her suggestion to stop by the local coffee shop and get her brother something special because it was likely Ichigo would pull something and not get the captain up on time so that he could have his morning meal. Ichigo had admitted as much when he had called him earlier. Chad had refrained from mentioning Rukia's call to him warning him.

"Ah, so you got a call too. I tell you, for a Shinigami who's seen a lot of danger in the last decade or so, she's awful jittery about this wedding planning."

"I believe that has more to do with the woman she asked to be her wedding planner than the actual planning," Byakuya put in.

"Ah, that Ise-san person. I've heard that she's got her entire squad under her thumb."

"It is true that she seems to have more authority over her subordinates than her captain does. However, I believe it is the thought of what would happen should she remove her glasses that scares them into compliance."

"Why would that make any difference?"

Byakuya contemplated Tatsuki's words. "I do not know. I have never seen her without her spectacles so I am not aware of what the consequences apparently are. However, those that have seen her without them have passed the terror down to their kohai and seem to keep on her good side as much as possible."

"I see. Well, no use in scaring the bride-to-be then. I'd hate to see what would happen to Ichigo if Kuchiki-san became even more spastic about this wedding than she already is."

Byakuya refrained from making any comment, knowing that his sister was becoming a little antsy in regards to her wedding. Perhaps he should have insisted that she leave things in the hands of the clan elders. Then again, with the way they viewed things, none of Ichigo's human friends would be allowed to join in any of the celebrations that were bound to take place. Besides, the duo had agreed to another wedding in the Soul Society and he supposed his elders would have to be content with that. They were already insisting on some of them being present for the ceremony in the Living World so he couldn't very well let her be besieged by their expectations twice. This would be her day after all, if everything he'd been hearing was true.

"Arisawa-san, what do you know of this place my sister has chosen?"

"Not much. I looked it up on the internet so I know what they say they can do and saw some of the pictures but without going in and talking to a rep, there's really no way to know for sure if this is something she would really want. The pictures of the garden were scarce although if it looks as nice as they make it out to be, I think it'd suit them just fine. I know they want a touch of elegance without being too formal. Traditional Japanese weddings don't have many witnesses to the exchange of vows so I think that's what attracted your sister to the Western version. That, and the dress."

"I see." Byakuya remained quiet for the rest of the trip, using the time to sort through his own thoughts on the matter and memorize the route they were taking to the hotel. The time for his sister to go from his care to solely Ichigo's was drawing near and he was having a hard time accepting that. He supposed that's what it meant to be a big brother. Rukia was the only family member that he could say he truly cared for, as the others who would have made it to that list were all gone.

"We're here," Chad commented, his deep voice easily drawing the captain out of his contemplations.

"Then let us go and see if this is truly a place fitting of the Kuchiki clan." A valet opened Byakuya's door and he took it as his due, turning to help Tatsuki out so that she wouldn't have to deal with the man who had taken a disapproving scoff at the car. It was by no means high class but there wasn't a centimeter of rust or dirt on it so the captain wasn't sure why the human wouldn't accept the conveyance.

"We're a bit early for our appointment with the associate so perhaps we can stop in and have some tea at one of the restaurants. It would give us a better understanding of how the service really is on a day to day basis." The martial artist led the men to third floor, slightly amused when the staff took one look at Byakuya's commanding aura and bowed deeply.

The host at _Le Jardin_ had no qualms about seating them at an obviously open table despite the fact that they didn't have a reservation and even offered to let the woman with whom Tatsuki had made the appointment with know that they were there and waiting for their allotted time. A message came back with the information that she would join them shortly and to enjoy their tea.

Pleased with the atmosphere so far, Tatsuki allowed Byakuya to buy her a cup of roasted green tea and a small snack. Chad kept to a cup of black tea, using the time to settle himself and look out into the garden. "I think they will be pleased."

"Yeah, so far so good. It has a real soothing feeling to it, doesn't it?" Tatsuki asked.

"We shall see," Byakuya murmured. "There is much that still needs to pass. I can sense several souls wandering around that place. Whoever is in charge of this area has not been very attentive."

"There are a few shrines on the grounds, including an Inari shrine. Perhaps the soothing atmosphere has lured them here and lets them pass on more peacefully."

"Regardless, if it is one thing neither Rukia nor Kurosaki will stand for it is a mass of souls scattered about on their day."

Tatsuki held back from mentioning that that was _exactly_ what they would be surrounded by. "Then can't you just line them up and _konso_ them or something? I mean, the sooner they pass the better, right? That way no Hollows will try to eat them."

Byakuya stared at her mutely for the moment. "A captain does not 'line up' souls to _konso_. However, I will order the useless soldier assigned here to do so. This is unacceptable behavior for a member of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Ah, I see."

"Indeed." The Kuchiki leader finished his tea before glancing at the fancy watch on his wrist. "It is time for our meeting." He made no move to get up, intending that the woman come to them.

"Someone's coming." Chad put down his own cup, nodding briefly towards the woman that was making long strides in their direction.

"Arisawa-san, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Hana Teineina. I am a wedding coordinator here at Chinzanso. From our earlier conversation, I understand you are a bridesmaid of the Kurosaki-Kuchiki wedding."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Tatsuki said, standing momentarily to bow. "This is Yasutora Sado, the best man, and Byakuya Kuchiki, the bride's elder brother. I'm afraid my friend couldn't be here as she's away on business but she saw your hotel in a bridal magazine and has her heart set on this place. At least, she does if it meets her and her groom's needs. There will be a lot of us, I'm afraid."

"I'm pleased to hear this. Most brides nowadays wish to have their wedding here. Was there a specific type that would please her?" Teineina asked, waiting until Byakuya paid the bill before leading them out of the restaurant.

"The garden is her current favorite site, with a Western dress and a Buddhist priest. They wish to use the Western tradition of having bridesmaids and groomsmen stand up with the people getting married and having a large group of people there to witness the event, along with an even larger reception afterwards."

"That's a departure from the norm but I see no reason why it can't be done," the coordinator said as they entered the garden.

"Yes, well, these two aren't your average couple. The groom is a doctor who just started his residency so his schedule is packed and the bride travels all the time for her job. Add that to the fact that they have clashing family upbringings and you've got quite an eclectic group of people coming together."

"I see." Teineina glanced sideways at the tall gentleman who had taken to walking beside her. His baring told her that he was used to taking command and being obeyed. His clothing clearly stated that he was well off and would have no trouble paying for a wedding at her hotel. "Do you have any questions, Kuchiki-san?"

"Not at present, please continue."

"We have a wedding walk that is preplanned through the garden but your sister and her groom can certainly choose their own path. There are many things to see in this garden and many historical monuments."

"That may be just as well," Tatsuki said, an amused tilt to her lips. "The bride is quite short and if we take her through the tall greens, we might lose her and not be able to find her again."

"Arisawa-san…" Chad began, worried that the captain would take offence. His high school friend just shrugged and took pictures as she had promised Rukia. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something dash away and on instinct readied himself for a fight. When all that came towards him was a rabbit, he sighed in relief.

"Is there a lot of wildlife in this small garden forest?" Byakuya asked, having spotted the good sized rodent.

"There are several woodland creatures that have at times made themselves known but for the most part, they leave us alone. We have a shrine to Inari here so our owners have told us not to try to harm any of the animals."

"That's probably best," Tatsuki commented. "You never know when some spirit is lurking about." A few of the spirits Byakuya had spoken of before floated by and she had to fight to keep the grin off of her face.

"So true," the other woman said and continued to show them the gardens and the historic tea houses that dotted the area. When they got to a small dining room that would do nicely for a rehearsal dinner or family gathering they knew without having to consult Rukia or Ichigo that they'd found the right place.

"You're serious? This place is called _Zangetsu_?" Tatsuki heard choking badly covered by a cough but didn't dare turn her head to see which man had made the gaff. It was all that she could do not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, this is one of our tea houses. It is part of the wedding walk and we've found that it is perfect for the more intimate wedding parties."

Byakuya fought a sigh and looked around the room. He knew the moment the name of the place had popped out of the woman's mouth that this would be the place his sister would choose. "Arisawa-san, has Rukia answered any of your texts?"

"Not as yet…" the martial artist began but was cut off by the ringing of her phone. "Yo," she answered, seeing her friend's fiancée's name pop up on her screen.

"I want that place! I don't care what it cost. Chappy's there!"

"Chappy?" Teineina mouthed at Byakuya.

"The rabbit," Byakuya answered and couldn't hold the sigh back anymore.

"All right, but what about the other pictures I sent you? Does it look good?

"Yes, everything is perfect. I know Ichigo will approve."

"All right, all right. Chinzanso it is. Oh, there's one other thing that makes it perfect."

"Oh?"

"One of the tea houses that's in the garden is named _Zangetsu._"

"Put Nii-sama on!"

Tatsuki held the phone away from her ear and glanced at the noble. "She wants to speak to you," the young woman said. "Watch it; I think someone gave her too much sugar."

"So it seems," Byakuya intoned and accepted the phone. "Rukia."

"Nii-sama, I just had a brilliant idea. I've been wondering how and when to bring Kurosaki-san to Ichigo as a present. If we use that tea house for dinner the night before the wedding I can bring her there so that it'll be just family."

Byakuya paused in his stroll and looked back at the tea house. "I believe that would be very fitting, imouto."

"I'm so glad you agree, Nii-sama. Do you think the elders will approve?"

"I have no reason to believe that this place would not suit them. Even if it did not, you need not worry. This is your wedding we are planning for, not theirs. They will have their required formality at a later date."

"Thank you for everything, Nii-sama."

"You are welcome." Byakuya ended the conversation and gave the phone back to Tatsuki. Looking at Chad, he raised a brow in inquiry. "Will this suit Kurosaki?"

"The intimacy and tranquility will be pleasing to Ichigo."

"Indeed. Then we shall take it," Byakuya told the coordinator, having forgotten her presence almost entirely until then. "This tea house will be used the night before the wedding for an intimate family dinner and the garden used for the wedding. I will require a suite for my sister for the night before as well where she may rest and dress the next day with her attendants."

Teineina blinked; slightly amazed at the amount of interest the man was suddenly taking. She had thought he was merely the wallet to the whole operation as the other two didn't appear to have the means to pay for a wedding of the size and cost this would obviously become. "Certainly. Let me check what dates are free. Did your sister have any specific month in mind?"

"As long as the garden is in bloom, she will not care. Neither will the groom."

"I see, we have an indulgent bridegroom on our hands."

"Sadly," Tatsuki lamented. "He's been wrapped around her little finger since the moment they met."

"Almost," Chad corrected, feeling the need to be accurate.

"A devoted man is a wonderful thing. Now then, let me see what I have…" The woman browsed through her organizer, humming under her breath. She had a feeling that this wedding was going to net her a big commission. "Well, I have a date next April open… No wait, a spot just became clear in August. I know that isn't very far away and would take some quick decision making but I'm sure that we can pull it off."

Tatsuki and Chad exchanged glances. "Well, the bride has been working with someone on plans already, which is how she found this place so quickly. If we put you in touch with her, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle. The groom's sister is already contemplating a menu so the catering staff shouldn't be troubled too much either. I think the only thing we have to worry about is the dress maker."

"Sir?" Chad asked Byakuya quietly. A little over two and a half months was not a lot of time in which to plan a wedding that was as large as this one was going to be.

"Book the date in August. If Ishida needs any help, I will send seamstresses to aid him."

"That will go over well," Tatsuki muttered. "Sure, we'll take the date that just opened up. Booking the _Zangetsu_ and the suites won't be a problem then, will it?"

"I don't see any conflict that could not be worked around," Teineina answered. She was pleased to be working with a wedding party who seemed to know what they were doing. There would no doubt be bumps along the way but with organized people, it was so much easier to get things done. "August tenth it is. Now then, I hate to bring money into this but there are deposits that need to be made."

"That is why I came. I will be paying for this wedding, as it is my sister's desire. We are a traditional clan and she wishes to do things properly."

"Oh, well, then, let's adjourn to my office and get the nasty necessities out of the way so that the fun can begin. Afterwards, why don't you eat at one of our many restaurants for lunch so you can get a feel for our chefs' creations? I could get you a table without bothering with a reservation."

"Oh, we…" She'd seen the price ranges for the restaurants and there was a great many that she couldn't afford on her present budget.

"That would be acceptable," Byakuya broke in over Tatsuki's protest. He took it as his due that he wouldn't have to wait at a restaurant for a table. Of course, in the Seireitei, he owned most of the eating establishments that he considered worthy of his presence so he never had to wait anyway.

"Then shall we?" Teineina asked and led them away without further comment.

By the time they were sitting down to lunch, Tatsuki had to admit that she was getting tired. Hunger had come while they were settling the deposit issue and the guys had merely led her to the closest restaurant while ignoring her complaints. She'd tried telling them that she couldn't afford eating out at such a place but the great noble had merely raised an eyebrow and stated that he would never allow a woman to pay for a meal. That had thrown her a bit because she wasn't used to anyone paying for her when it wasn't a date but she figured that since this was Byakuya Kuchiki she was talking to, he wouldn't have understood the concept of going Dutch when out with acquaintances for lunch.

"Order what you wish," he said now, perusing the menu with nonchalance. "That goes for you as well, Sado-san. You have done much for my sister and I have never been able to repay you. Take this as a small token of my appreciation. You have both been good friends to Rukia over the years. It is the least I can do."

"Thank you," Chad replied. He would have had no trouble paying for his own meal but it was generous of the clan leader and he would accept the offer.

"It is nothing," Byakuya returned and looked up as a waiter came to take their order. The restaurant had been notified that an _extremely_ important person had come and they were giving their best for a good impression. Although they had never heard of this person before, the color of his bank card had let them know that he had plenty of credit and plenty more in a bank account somewhere. With his apparent lack of concern over the amount of the deposits, they also had come to understand that he was not a miser with his money. At least he wasn't where his sister was concerned.

Once alone, they enjoyed the silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The view outside was another part of the garden and they were all content with the choices that had been made. Of course, Ichigo had yet to be informed of just when he would be getting married but they figured Byakuya could do that when the daiko got home from work.

It was as they were beginning their appetizer that a trio of people stopped by their table in surprise. "Arisawa-san?" Tatsuki's name was gasped in surprise as if the idea of her being in the restaurant was a complete shock to the older woman.

Equally surprised, Tatsuki swallowed her food and took a breath before looking at the woman who was the mother of her dead beloved. "Seishin-san," the martial artist returned politely. Beside her Chad stiffened, well aware of her true feelings.

"Such an unexpected surprise," the young woman beside her said, her voice grating on the other trio's nerves.

"Isn't it?" Tatsuki replied. She should have expected such a thing though. Her former boyfriend's family had loved going out to eat so it wasn't any surprise that they would frequent a restaurant in one of the most renowned hotels in Tokyo.

"Arisawa-san?" Byakuya asked, aware of the situation and already in the mother-to-be's corner.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-san. This is the family of my boyfriend who died some months ago. I'm sure Ichigo mentioned it to you before you came with me today."

"He did."

"Seishin-san, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, the brother of the woman who's going to marry my childhood friend. And of course, you remember Sado-san. We were just making arrangements to have the wedding here in August."

"Impossible. This place is booked months in advance."

"I had no trouble," Byakuya said, leaving out the part about the opening that had occurred. What they didn't know would only help Tatsuki in the end.

"It must have taken a great deal of persuasion," the older man said, coming into the conversation for the first time. He had easily spotted the quality of the suit Byakuya wore and knew he was talking to a man of money and influence. "I do not believe I have heard your name around before."

"You wouldn't have," Tatsuki said, a thought coming to her. "You obviously don't run in the same circles. Kuchiki-san is the clan head of a very old and distinguished family. They are very quiet in terms of their dealings and very private. They feel no need to flaunt their wealth."

Byakuya did not even blink at Tatsuki's words. He would let her have her fun, using him as a way to get a little of her own back at the people who had shunned her. "Indeed, the Kuchiki's know their worth and do not feel the need to prove it to others."

Quiet gasps left them as a group and knowing that they had been insulted, the Seishins retreated. "I really don't like her," the daughter complained to her parents as they left the hotel.

"Do be quiet, Hāpī. There is something odd about that man." Turning to her husband, the matriarch frowned. "You will dig into his background, will you not?"

"Of course, I have no intention of letting a potential contact go to waste. If they are really as powerful as Arisawa makes them out to be, it would be good to 'reconcile,' don't you agree?"

"My thoughts exactly. Perhaps getting to know Kuchiki-san's sister would not be a bad idea either. You really must make the effort Hāpī."

"Of course, Mother."

The trio left the area, never considering that Rukia would rather fry them into crispy human barbeque than become friends with the daughter of the family that had so hurt one of her own friends. Or that her future spouse was liable to deck them if they met face to face while trying to get near his precious nakama.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki grinned at her two companions and sat back in her chair. "That felt good. Thank you for playing along."<p>

"It was a small thing."

"Maybe to you but their reactions were epic for me. They may try to cause trouble for you though. I do hope you have some sort of cover for your identity."

"It was thought about extensively when Rukia decided that she wished to live here in the Living World. Urahara, for all of his trouble, has made a few clues as to our existence. If the Seishin family decides to make inquiries, they will find that the Kuchiki family is reclusive but very well off."

"Oh, good. I'd hate to stir up that kind of trouble."

"You need not worry. There's protocol for such things."

"I see," Tatsuki said and left it at that because their entrées arrived and she was too hungry to worry about things further. The rest of the meal passed peacefully and she enjoyed the companionable silence for the rest of their time together.

Upon heading home, it occurred to the young woman that they hadn't had to use any memory modification the entire time they were among people not in the know about Shinigami and the Soul Society. "Hey, we didn't have to use that memory device," the martial artist said in surprise. "And here Ichigo was worried Kuchiki-san would do something that would require us to cover it up."

"Was he? That is odd, I believe he told me that you were the one who was likely to do something," Byakuya returned. He left Chad out of it and decided to put all the blame on the future Spirit King.

"That brat. I'll get him for it, trust me. There is one thing that I feel like we forgot to do…"

"Ishida," Chad said suddenly, his eyes widening in horror. They had forgotten to notify the Quincy of the wedding immediately. It had been obvious from the start that getting all the dresses made on time would be a problem but to not have let the proud archer know immediately was likely to get them skewered with energy arrows.

"Ah, crap," Tatsuki said and dialed her best friend's fiancé.

"Arisawa, I really hope this is important. I am extremely busy at the moment."

"Ah, no you're not but you're about to be. Kuchiki-san has reserved the place of her dreams and a date has been selected."

"Yes?" the man on the other end asked warily. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"August tenth."

"Of _this_ year?"

Uh-huh. Guess it's a good thing that that guy from Squad Eleven has been assigned to help you."

"Why the hell did Kuchiki-san pick a date so close?"

"Well, that was more our fault than hers. She saw the pictures I took, wanted it immediately and it was either August or April of next year. We chose August because quite frankly, I don't know if we can last until April." When no comment came back, Tatsuki knew that she was right. "I'm glad you agree. Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it is that you were doing."

"Thank you for ruining my day. Goodbye, Arisawa-san." Ishida hung up on her, and she felt sorry for the next person who crossed him.

"Perhaps we should begin notifying everyone else," Chad suggested.

"Yeah, starting with Orihime," Tatsuki agreed and continued to dial her friends. By the time they got back to Ichigo's, everyone who needed to know immediately knew and the rest would get the information through the grapevine.

They parted ways in the driveway, both men watching as Tatsuki drove away. "I did not find that her mental faculties were affected by her pregnancy," Byakuya said as Chad got into his truck.

"Count yourself fortunate," the taller man answered and left with that. Byakuya would find out eventually what it was like to deal with a temperamental pregnant woman. Now that Ichigo and Rukia's wedding was near, Chad wouldn't be surprised if the next pregnant one of their group was the petite Shinigami. The high school music teacher wasn't sure he wanted to be around for that one.

Tatsuki's was trying enough.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the locker room, Ichigo pulled out his cell and checked to see if there were any messages. He hadn't heard any ringtones signifying a disaster because of Byakuya's outing into the Living World and while relieved, it also made him suspicious. Surely he would have been told about the outcome, regardless of what it was but neither of his friends, nor Rukia had called to tell him what was going on.<p>

It was as he was pulling his things from his locker that Rukia fazed through the wall. A brilliant smile was lighting up her face and despite the fact that she had invaded the men's locker room, and no one else could see her, the orange haired man couldn't help but grin back. "Hello, midget. What brings you here? Nothing that has to do with the end of the world, I hope."

"Nope, nothing like that. We're getting married soon."

"Yes, I know, and…"

"On August tenth."

"Really now?" As calm as he sound he was mentally screaming inside. _Why am I the last to know?_ He knew that something wasn't right. The daiko knew he should have insisted that someone call him with what had been decided. It was likely that Byakuya was waiting at home, entirely too smug at his achievement.

"Mm-hmm! Isn't it wonderful, Ichigo? We won't have to wait for much longer."

Ichigo waited until the last co-worker had left the room before embracing her. This job was mentally challenging enough. There was no sense in making them think he was losing his mind. "Yeah, it's pretty great. Do you really like the place you chose, Rukia?"

"If it's half as beautiful as the pictures, you're going to love it." Rukia sighed in contentment and leaned against her prince. "Nii-sama even reserved one of the tea houses so that we could have a family dinner the night before. You'll never guess what its name is."

"I have no idea," he agreed. Bending down, he kissed the top of her head and waited for her answer.

"_Zangetsu_."

"You're kidding." He felt her shake her head and couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "Oh, that is perfect. I have a feeling that we couldn't find a better place for our wedding."

Rukia tightened her arms before looking up. "It's only fitting as I could not have found a better man to marry."

"Likewise, Rukia." Giving her one last kiss, he reluctantly let her go and watched her open a gate back to the other dimension. With one last smile, Ichigo left the hospital and headed to his car.

Not paying attention to what was going around him, the spurt of spiritual energy that came towards him would have hit him if he hadn't had years of training. A Quincy arrow protruded from the concrete in front of him and for a moment he thought it was the elder Ishida punishing him for something that he had thought he had done wrong. Turning, he was surprised to see the younger Quincy standing across the lot from him, his bow shining in the lamplight.

"What'd I do now?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how little time you've given me to make the dresses for the girls?"

"Hey! That's not my fault, man, honest! I just found out!" Ichigo paused and studied his friend for a moment. "Don't tell me you flash stepped here."

"Quincys do not _flash step_ and no, I did not use my powers. I took the bullet train, you fool."

"Ah, sorry. Anyway, like I said, I just found out. Rukia came for a brief visit."

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately, if you just found out that means that I can't skewer you like I wished."

"Well, if you have your heart set on shooting a Shinigami, there's always Byakuya. He was one of the three people who decided without asking us."

Ishida glanced at his watched and sighed. "As much as that appeals, I won't be able to catch the last train back to Osaka if I do that. Orihime will be worrying as it is."

"Ah, well, a rain check then."

"I suppose. Until next time, Kurosaki."

"Sure, see you later." Ichigo watched his friend leave before going to his car. "You might not have time to fight with him but I do." This was the last time he ignored the wedding plans. Ichigo should have known better than to remain ignorant of what was going on around him in regards to his friends and family. If he did it again and something went wrong, someone was likely to try to kill him just on basic principle. Ichigo didn't think he'd survive the humiliation.

Assuming he lived.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I thought I'd throw some more info at you. __**Teineina**__ means polite, __**Hāpī**__ means harpy, and __**Seishin**__ means spirit. Also, when I looked up the hotel again, I actually found the English site for it this time and was able to gather more information. __**Le Jardin**__ is one of the several restaurants and __**Zangetsu**__ is actually one of the tea houses. I couldn't believe it when I first saw it and even went back to check to make sure I hadn't been seeing things. They also have a dining room whose name is __**Tsubaki**__. I may use that at a later date._


	18. There's A Kido for That

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews: __**Quickslice**__, __**mjadzia**__, __**eurielle**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**Feather-Pencil**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**gahby**__, __**Dance and Sword Master**__, __**27kirune12**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**briar black death rose**__, __**Scaehime**__, __**ThatFlyingEagle**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy**__**Sky**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**onlytoask**__, __**novicestar**__, and __**Quick-n-Popular**__. And thank you to all those who put this and its author on their lists. Yes, you have read your e-mail alert right. I've finally been able to update something. Please enjoy. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_There's A Kido for That_

Sunlight glinted off of glasses as a young woman surveyed the pile of papers in front of her. It had been a long two weeks but she finally had everything she needed to begin making the wedding for the future Spirit King come to fruition. It was now time to visit the hotel's planner and see just how organized she was.

"Nanao-chan!" her captain called plaintively, his head barely visible over the stacks of forms on his desk. "You can't leave me like this."

"The only thing you have to do with those is stamp them with your seal. If you can't manage that while I'm gone, then this division is doomed," she replied reprovingly. "I shouldn't be in the Living World for more than a day so please behave, sir." Nanao adjusted her glasses one more time before reaching for a large folder to put her papers in. "And just so you know, I have made arrangements for one of the lower seats to bring you lunch and later tea, so you don't have to worry about leaving to find food. Good day, Captain," the lieutenant bid and walked out the office door despite his whining protests.

Tilting her head up to the sky, she took a minute to soak in the sun and breathe in the fresh air around her before making her way to the official Senkaimon. Permission had already been granted for her small leave of absence and she was anxious to be away before someone found a reason that she absolutely could not leave. Thankfully Captain Kyoraku didn't yet know that she had placed a unique binding spell on him so that he could go no further than their shared bathroom. She didn't wanted to be around when he found out.

"Lieutenant Ise!" a male voice hailed and she stifled the urge to sigh.

"Yes, Captain-apparent Abarai?"

"Could you please deliver these to Captain Kuchiki? They need his seal immediately." A large stack of papers hid even his loud hair from view and Nanao felt a vein begin to twitch above her left eye. What was she, a currier?

"And why is it that you cannot do so yourself, Abarai?" she asked, all pretence of politeness gone.

"I have an equally large stack for my own division to do. Let him know that they are all filled out and he only needs to stamp them. I would have done it for him but he took his seal with him."

"I see. If it will get you to leave me to my mission, then, yes, I will deliver them." Murmuring a spell under her breath, the pile of papers shrunk to a more manageable size. Taking them from the other Shinigami, she nodded a farewell and turned on her heel.

Renji watched her leave, slight amazement on his face. "Wow, she really does have a kido spell for everything."

No wonder most of the soldiers were frightened of her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was wandering around his living room in only a towel when a Senkaimon appeared near the far wall. It opened with the usual fanfare, <em>reishi<em> smoke billowing around the room. Figuring that it was only Byakuya returning from his class at the Academy, he didn't bother trying to find anything more decent to put on. It was his house and if he wanted to walk around in only a towel, he would.

It wasn't until the smoke cleared and the gate closed that he realized it was not Byakuya standing in front of him. Glasses glinted in the light filtering in from the closed blinds and the woman standing before him had turned her head so as not to be looking directly at him. "Lieutenant Ise," he greeted, inching his way to the stairs so that his towel would shift. The women of the SWA had a way of throwing him off balance.

"Kurosaki-ouji. Forgive my intrusion at such an early hour. I was told that you would be expecting me."

"Ah, no, can't say I remember being told. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute. There's some hot water in the kettle if you want tea." Ichigo had half a mind to shunpo up the stairs but didn't dare take his eyes off of his visitor.

"There must have been a miscommunication. I will gladly wait until you've had time to dress."

"Thanks," he replied and blushingly made his way back to his room. Who had been the idiot who was supposed to tell him that she was coming? Rukia would have certainly made sure he was clothed before another woman entered their home and the only thing she'd said when they'd spoken last night was that all the plans on her end had finally been finished. It was now up to the human half of the group to get things going here.

Throwing clothes on, he ran a hand through his wild hair and went to join his unexpected guest. The lieutenant of the eighth was sitting in the chair Byakuya favored, a cup of tea in her hand and the paper spread out before her. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, not really needing an answer. "And who was supposed to tell me that you were coming?"

"Unfortunately, I left it up to Rangiku. She was supposed to tell Kuchiki-san that I had been given a day pass to the World of the Living so that she could tell you when you spoke last night. It likely made the rounds to everyone but you. No doubt even Captain Kuchiki found out when he made his way to the Academy this morning. Perhaps I should have made Abarai go there with all this paperwork," Nanao mused, setting the seemingly small stack in front of her. Giving it a small tap, she watched as amber eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you…?" he trailed off, instinctively going forward to catch the tilting monstrosity before it fell over and scatter around the room.

"Oh, I have a kido for that," she answered.

_Is that like having an app for that?_ The prince mused but didn't say so out loud.

"Anyway, I came to meet with the hotel organizer about your wedding. I've already spoken to her and made an appointment for one thirty this afternoon. If we could pick up your sister before then, it would make things easier. Your fiancée has made her preferences clear about the food and is leaving the rest to Yuzu-hime."

"And I'm supposed to be the chauffer?"

"That and after the last fiasco that involved you being the last to know your own wedding date, I figured that you might want to have an actual say in what went on. You do have today off, do you not?"

"Yeah; and thanks, by the way. I was almost skewered by a Quincy arrow for that last mistake."

"So I heard. Rangiku thought it hilarious but I figured that Ishida-sensei would not be pleased if something of a similar nature happened again. I hear that he has sent Ayasegawa on a hunt for a specific type of material. I could take his place in watching the princess while he continues this afternoon."

"Speaking of watching, have you guys learned anything more?"

"Hinamori-fukutaicho has spotted a few people hanging around your other sister but has as yet to determine whether they are stalking her or are merely fans. Madarame doesn't like the feeling he gets when around that beau of Yuzu-hime's but can't explain why. From what they've reported, I'm inclined to believe that there's definitely something fishy going on. Perhaps a little change in the guard today will bring some things to light."

"I was afraid of that. Why don't you go get a gigai from Urahara that'll hide your spiritual energy? I'll call Yuzu and make sure she's ready when we get there. Then I'll have a little talk with Ikkaku and Yumichika and let them know what's going on."

"Very well." Nanao rose from her seat and took her cup to the kitchen, washing it out without being asked.

"Oh, and you might want to watch out for Yoruichi-san. She's acting a little nuttier than usual. Apparently pregnancy hormones make spiritually gifted people crazier than the average human and earlier too."

"Shihoin-san is pregnant?" Nanao paused in her domestic pursuit long enough to stare at the prince.

"Ah, yeah, didn't anyone tell all of you? I thought for sure Byakuya would have sounded the alarm by now."

"I have not heard anything nor have I read any reports. Perhaps that is why Kuchiki-taicho wanted to see the Commander after his lecture. I heard my captain say he was thankful he didn't attend another captains' meeting today. Which is just as well, as I made sure he wouldn't be leaving the office today."

"Huh, and here I thought Soi Fon was actually keeping her temper under control. Well, guess I'll be hearing all about it soon. No time like the present to get out of Dodge then. We better get a move on." Ichigo dug out his phone; he missed the momentary look of confusion the lieutenant gave him.

"I suppose we should," Nanao answered and made her way to the shady shopkeeper's abode.

Urahara was all smiles when he greeted her, word having reached him that she would need his services. She listened with half an ear as he told her of his impending fatherhood and after adjusting to the gigai, something she hadn't worn in quite a while, the adjunct met his gaze with absolute seriousness. "Yare, Ise-san, you look like you have bad news to impart. What could possibly be wrong?"

"In general, nothing as of yet. However, Kurosaki-ouji has just informed me that the former Shihoin princess is expecting. As I take it you are the father from what you've just said, I feel I should warn you that the news is about to reach Soi Fon-taicho. We both know how she's going to react."

"It has been awful quiet on that front. I was sure Byakuya Kuchiki was going to spill the beans far sooner than this. I thank you for the warning." Urahara rang up her bill, accepting the money she handed him without comment. "Perhaps it's time I made preparations. It wouldn't do to have Yoruichi in a fight right now."

"I'm sure that she could handle herself regardless, but I understand your concern. The only bright side to this is that the Commander is not likely to let even the Stealth Force leave without permission, especially if its leader acts like we think she will."

"True, my little bee is not going to be happy." Yoruichi joined the discussion, a small frown on her face. "Let me handle things when she arrives, Kisuke. You just go hide in a hole until things blow over."

"But…"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. What brings you here, Lieutenant Ise?" she asked, the subject they'd just been discussing clearly over.

"Wedding plans."

"Ah, well, have fun. I wish I could join you but at present, I have other things to worry about."

"Understood. Good day, Shihoin-san, Urahara." Nanao left, discreetly flexing her muscles as she walked. Gigais were not as comfortable as they looked.

Ichigo answered the door almost immediately when she knocked, stepping aside so that she could enter. "Got a call from Rukia. Soi Fon's on the warpath."

"I've warned them. There is nothing you can do at present. Shall we leave?" Nanao asked, picking up her folder.

"Yeah, let's. Yuzu will be waiting for us and Yumichika has his marching orders from Ishida. Oh, and what's-his-name will be joining us too."

"Excuse me?" Nanao asked, momentarily distracted when he opened the car door for her.

"Yuzu's boyfriend."

"Ah," the adjunct whispered, mirroring his motions with the seat belt. "May I point out, sir, that if you keep up with that attitude, he's going to believe you suspect him of something nefarious."

"I already made that clear. She's my baby sister, I have to be careful. She doesn't have any powers to protect herself with either like Karin does. Not that Karin has anything more than _reishi_ manipulation but at least she can sense when souls are around."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kurosaki-ouji. Madarame and Ayasegawa are more powerful than they would like us to believe. And you know that Hitsugaya-taicho won't let anything happen to Karin-hime."

"Ichigo," the royal daiko corrected. "Just call me Ichigo, Ise-san. I don't like all that formal crap."

"As you wish, sir."

They rode in silence for the rest of the trip to Yuzu's school, both content to stew in their own thoughts. The youngest Kurosaki and her boyfriend met them at the curb, his sister obviously not wanting him to embarrass her like he had before by coming to her dorm room. "Hi, Onii-chan, Ise-san," the blonde greeted, sliding in behind her brother and buckling up. Her brother was a stickler for safety. The young man with her nodded, keeping quiet as he took up a spot behind the lieutenant.

"Yo," her sibling replied, giving a small smile. "You two hungry?" he asked, hearing his stomach growl. "We can stop at a burger joint before going to the hotel."

"That's not very healthy, Onii-chan," Yuzu scolded lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's been a while since I had one."

"I could eat," Kano admitted.

"Thought so," Ichigo returned, not bothering to look at the Shinigami next to him. He was sure that she had no idea what a burger joint was and he didn't want to bring it to Kano's attention.

"As long as we will not be late for our meeting with Teineina-san, I do not object to our stopping," Nanao agreed, adjusting her glasses when they slid down her nose.

"Nah, we have plenty of time. I know just the place."

The dark haired woman hid her bemusement at the chaos in front of her at the restaurant that seemed to specialize in producing their food at a fast pace. Ichigo paid for her meal without bothering to ask if he could and she found it rather sweet of him to pick up the tab even though the stop had not been planned at first. For all of his brashness as a young man, he'd certainly matured nicely. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had found his bride so early in life. His new temperament would have had a lot of noble families pushing their daughters at him otherwise.

Nanao ate daintily at her burger and fries, ignoring the slight amusement in Ichigo's eyes as he bit heartily into his own. "There's no way to eat this without a mess, Ise-san, so dig in."

"So I see," she replied, a dollop of ketchup landing on the burger's wrapper.

"Have you never eaten a burger before, Ise-san?" Kano asked, taking a large gulp of his soda.

"Actually, no, I haven't. I've always stuck to Japanese cuisine. I have to admit though that this is rather interesting. Perhaps I will take some back to my boss if he completes all of his work. He would certainly deserve a reward if he managed that."

"Lazy, is he?"

"He can be. I have taken measures to ensure his productivity though so I hope that there will be a pleasant surprise waiting for me." Her phone rang then, ending that hope just as carbonation tickled her nose. "Kyoraku-taicho," she said, a warning in her voice.

"You've locked me in!" Shunsui whined on the other end, a slight lisp in his voice indicating that she'd missed a bottle of sake somewhere.

"Exactly and as the thing that is keeping you there is of my own creation, you won't be able to get out." She ignored the curious looks shot her way, and picked up a fry. "I have found something that you might enjoy, sir, and if you're a good taicho and finish your work, I'll bring some back as a surprise." She pitched her voice just right to intrigue him, knowing that games amused him.

"A surprise?" he asked, curiosity piqued. She usually didn't bring him anything from the Living World even when he asked. "Is it good?"

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, the burger halfway to her mouth. "Definitely interesting."

"You're not teasing me, are you, Nanao-chan?" the captain questioned, suspicion in his voice letting her know that she was losing him.

"I promise to bring it back if you finish. And I'll be checking so don't try to fool me."

"Very well, Nanao-chan, you win. I will do my work and await your return." His sigh told her he didn't like waiting but would do it anyway.

"Thank you, sir. I will see you later." She hung up before he could change his mind and went back to her meal. "My apologies. My boss can be rather difficult and sometimes has to be bribed."

"You've really got him wrapped around your finger, Ise-san," Ichigo laughed, wondering what the veteran captain was going to think when he received fast food as a reward instead of something a little more intimate like he probably thought he was going to get.

"I have known that man since I was a child. He isn't that hard to figure out anymore." Crumpling her napkin, Nanao finished her drink and glanced at the small watch that had come with her gigai. "If you are done, we should get going."

"Sure," the orange haired doctor said, laughter still in his voice. His sister and her boyfriend were still confused and he almost felt sorry for the latter.

"Is he a dirty old man?" Yuzu asked, wondering why the older woman would put up with such a person. Something told her that Ise-san's captain was up to no good.

Nanao blinked, momentarily caught off guard. Laughter sprang to her lips, and she couldn't stop it from slipping out. "He's certainly old enough to be my father, so I suppose you could see him that way. I will have to tell him that that's how his behavior appears to you. It'll make him think over his actions."

"I don't mean to be critical!" Yuzu protested, following Kano to the garbage can to throw all the trash away.

"Oh, no, no. It will serve him right if he were given that kind of set down. I don't think anyone has called him that in a long time. He needs the reminder." That it had come from the Kurosaki princess would make it all the more meaningful.

Ichigo was finding it hard to keep a straight face. He knew what the Squad Eight captain was like and that his flirting nature would not find favor with his sister. He was rather surprised that she had figured out what the captain's nature was truly like. Perhaps it was because she was a lot more mature than he had given her credit for.

Maybe he'd have to rethink how he viewed her ability to protect herself.

* * *

><p>With fifteen minutes to spare before their appointment, Ichigo pulled up to the hotel and let the valet handle the parking. The four of them stared up at the luxury retreat, one with satisfaction while the other three were in slight awe. The daiko had seen the pictures Tatsuki had taken and had heard about the place extensively from Byakuya but he hadn't thought that the place would fit them so well. True, he'd liked the tea room <em>Zangetsu<em> but that had more to do with the amusement factor than actual delight.

Teineina-san was pleased to meet his acquaintance, happy that at least the groom was going to be personally involved in the planning. "I had heard that it was going to be difficult for you to make time to meet with me in person. I'm so glad that you could come with Ise-san."

"It was surprising that this meeting coincided with a day off from the hospital, but I'm glad to be here. I really do want to be involved." His survival could hinge on him knowing what was going on.

"Good. Let me show you the garden that your bride fell in love with while we talk about the number of people who are going to attend."

"I have a final count, allowing for a couple of last minute guests if the occasion calls for it. I have already passed along the requested menu items of the bride's to Kurosaki-san and she has added them to a diverse menu that I think will please all that will attend." Nanao handed over the list that she had made with Yuzu and Rukia's choices, knowing that her colleagues wouldn't care what was put in front of them as long as it was food.

Teineina studied the menu, surprised at the diversity in front of her. Tentative amounts had even been written in the margins, their large numbers startling her a bit. "This seems a little out of proportion with the number of guests."

"Oh, that has to do with the size of the appetites joining us. My friends are quite active and require a lot to keep going. The only thing that we'll require more of than food is alcohol. Sake is going to be a big necessity for some of our guests." Ichigo shook his head, wondering if the hotel would be in one piece once this was all over.

"That's only natural. Alcohol seems to mellow some people out. We've had families rub each other wrong in other weddings. I'm sure that with everything as organized as it is, this will go off without a hitch."

_Great, she just __**had **__jinx us_, Ichigo thought, seeing a similar thought pass through the lieutenant's eyes. "Let's hope not," he said out loud.

"Onii-chan, I really like this garden. I think you and Rukia-nee will have a beautiful wedding. Is the large ballroom going to be available to us? I would have liked to use the _Tsubaki _but it's not big enough."

"Of course, Kurosaki-san." Teineina flipped through the papers, spotting a couple of fabric swatches. "Are these the colors?" she asked, fingering the material. They were soft but durable; something she figured was a necessity for the group of guests.

"Yes, these are the fabrics that the bride wishes the venue to be decorated in. The purple will be the dominate color with accents of white."

"Must we?" Ichigo complained, forgetting that he'd agreed to this a while back.

"It was either this or Chappy pink. You have no idea how often we had to veto her," Nanao said under her breath. Just when they thought they'd gotten Rukia used to the violet/white scheme, she'd mention the horrendous pink again. It wasn't that she had anything against the cartoon character _per se_ but it didn't belong in a wedding.

"Forget I asked."

"Mm. I trust this won't be hard to find and use, Teineina-san?" the adjunct posed, making sure the question was light.

"No, we'll have no trouble procuring enough. What about the flowers?"

"Ah, that's where things get a little complicated. At the ceremony itself, large bouquets are requested while at the reception, we'll go very traditional. The bride's family will appreciate the gesture and as you've been told, Ichigo is a very indulgent groom."

"Yeah, if she wants fields of flowers, it's fine by me. Her clan elders can go off a cliff for all I care." He didn't mention that Rukia wasn't really a big flower person. She liked getting them as rare presents but other than a few displays that she kept around in case her brother visited; she had no need of the fragrant plants.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu scolded although she knew that they hadn't treated her or her sister right.

"Che."

The wedding planner held her tongue, studying the young doctor. His easygoing attitude had practically vanished when he'd mentioned the elders. Obviously there was discord there. Brown eyes had hardened, a hard glint causing a shiver of discomfort to run down her spine. Hearing a noise beside her, she turned her head slightly, only to notice that the young man who'd been with them from the start had gulped nervously. Apparently, the doctor's behavior also worried him.

Glancing at her watch, she nearly sighed in relief. "I'm afraid we're almost out of time. With these directions, we're off to a good start. The only thing I don't see here is a cake flavor or design."

"Oh, I have that. I don't know exactly what flavor Rukia-nee or Onii-chan wanted but I was doodling the other day and this just stood out." Yuzu rummaged in her purse briefly before pulling out a piece of paper. She passed it around, watching as smiles graced everyone's faces. Her brother took one look at the drawing and laughed out loud, all of his previous tension gone.

"Perfect. This is absolutely perfect. She'll love this and I won't have any trouble biting their heads off," Ichigo said, wiping the tears of mirth out of his eyes. Chappy rabbits danced around a four tier cake, the two at the top resembling Ichigo and Rukia as close as two rabbits could. "Does Rukia know yet?"

"Nope!" Yuzu grinned.

"Let me tell her," he said, giving the drawing to the planner so that she could put it in their file. "Oh, and as for flavor, let's do chocolate and strawberry of some kind. Is there a time next week when we could meet with the pastry chef? Rukia said she'd take time off then and this is really something we should do together."

"Let me see…" Juggling her files and planner, Teineina-san looked at her calendar. "How does next Tuesday at two in the afternoon sound?"

"Works for me," Ichigo said, looking at his work schedule. "I'll let Rukia know. Thank you, Teineina-san." He bowed politely, the others following suit.

"It's my pleasure, Kurosaki-sensei. I look forward to working with all of you," the hotel representative said as they got ready to go. After she left, a frown came over her face and she went back to her office pensive. She suddenly got the feeling this wedding was going to be more difficult to put together than she'd originally thought.

If she only knew.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that rather well," Ichigo said, keeping his eyes steadfastly on the road. "What do you think, Ise-san? Will she do?"<p>

"If she's as confident as she sounds, I see no problem with her organization skills. I think the planning will be the least of our problems."

"Yeah, I think so too. How's Rukia doing with all this? She's going to have to be fitted for her gown soon."

"We have sent our measurements to Ishida-san already. He said he'd let us know when he actually needed us there. I have a feeling that he doesn't want to have to see us at all if he can help it."

"Oh, dear, I forgot to do that," Yuzu cut in, slight dismay on her face. "I bet Karin hasn't done it either."

"I heard from another bridesmaid that your sister had to be tied down to get the correct measurements. I did not ask how that was accomplished but I was told that several of her teammates participated."

Both Kurosaki siblings stared at her in amazement while they were at a stop light. "Oh, dear," Yuzu finally muttered, a snicker escaping. Kano looked at her oddly, wondering why they found the thought of their sister being restrained funny.

"Poor bastards," Ichigo managed, concentration once more firmly on the road. A glance in the rearview mirror found Kano even more confused than he had been before and for once he took pity on the younger man. "Karin hates dressing up. She'd rather wear guy clothes than look like a girl. Having to wear a dress for the wedding will be absolute torture for her. It's funny for us who don't have to deal with her but for all those in her path… Well, you get the idea." No doubt Toushiro had faced the brunt of her wrath at some point. Hinamori must have used kido to hold her still long enough.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad only one of your sisters is like that," Kano said and missed the glint that appeared in Yuzu's eye.

Ichigo would have objected but caught the shake of the head Nanao gave. He kept his mouth shut, figuring that the young man would find out for himself one of these days soon. Pulling up to their school, he came to a complete stop so that his sister and her boyfriend could get out.

A brief fumble found Kano's phone in the front seat and he watched as Nanao picked it, satisfaction on her face when she touched it. He saw a slight glow ghost over the devise before she gave it back as if nothing had happened. Saying farewell to the students, she sat back and waited until they were well away from the institution before glancing at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"What did you do?"

"I noticed earlier that he kept that phone on him constantly and checked it several times despite being in the company of his supposed girlfriend. It's important to him so he probably keeps it on him at all times. Realizing this, I decided that it would be best if we could keep track of not only him but also of his conversations. So I put a tracing spell on it."

"I didn't realize you had a kido for that."

Amusement lit blue-violet eyes and she gave a brief grin. "You should probably know, Ichigo, that I have a kido for almost everything. Just ask my captain." Her phone rang and the caller ID showed that it was her superior.

The future king merely stared at her, caught between amusement and trepidation. "I see." He should probably fear this woman.

"Nanao-chan, I still can't leave the office!" The adjunct didn't answer her captain's complaint merely chuckled.

"I know. Do you like the new kido? I call it the 'Imprison Taicho Rope.'" More whining followed but she simply hung up on him, giving Ichigo one more grin.

Yes, he should really fear her.


	19. The Little Things

_A/N: A group of people to thank for the last chapter: __**Iceflame55**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**MugetsuIchigo**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**Quickslice**__, __**MinatoHaiiiiii**__, __**Kit Eliza King**__, __**Infinite Dragon**__, __**kitakana**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Kireina-Ame**__, __**laughingfox31**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Scaehime**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**Iskandar06**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**soooooooooon**__, __**NC2001**__, __**Athletiger**__, and __**Nocturna Mae**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. This isn't as long as I wanted it to be but it's a prelude to a much longer chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_The Little Things_

Nanao's return to her office herald cheers from the lower seats that had had to put up with their captain's complaints the entire day. She carried dinner with her, a gift from Ichigo for all the trouble she'd gone through and the lieutenant was relieved that she would not have to cook or seek out the mess hall.

"Thank heavens, Lieutenant! Can you make it stop?" one of her sixth seats asks, clearly referring to the whining that was going on behind the closed door.

"Do not worry. I will handle things from here. If you are all done with your paperwork for the day, you may take off early. I apologize for making you listen to that while I was away. I can only say that His Highness and Lieutenant Kuchiki are thankful for your sacrifice."

Pulling open the door, she gazed at the interior, expecting a mess but amazed at the neat piles of paperwork on her desk and the absence of the ones on her captain's. Apparently he had at some point given up on trying to escape and ungracefully given in to her demands. Of course, the fact that she had promised a treat from the Living World probably had something to do with it.

"After a while he settled down and finally did his work. We've already filed and sent the ones on that needed to be sent to the first division. After he had nothing left to keep him occupied things got noisy. He hasn't shut up since." Her third seat finished his progress report and left, gratefully to be far away from his captain. Although a part of him wanted to see the punishment she'd meter out for Captain Kyoraku disturbing the rest of them, he needed to be in a quiet corner by himself for a while.

"Understood. You've done well," Nanao praised and shut the door behind her as she bore the bear in his lair. A dark haired head popped up from couch, a smile stretching broadly over an unshaven face.

"Nanao-chan, you're home!" Outstretched hands were held out towards her and she had a feeling that if she didn't do something, he'd likely run to her like a dog who'd been left for the day by his master.

"Yes, I am," she said unnecessarily, pushing up her glasses. Holding out a hand to forestall his imminent headlong rush, she set the bag she was carrying down on his clean desk and went to get her chair. "I see that you have indeed finished your work, congratulations. As a reward, I have not only brought a special treat from the Human World, but it is courtesy of Kurosaki-ouji. I thought perhaps we could have dinner together."

"Really? Oh, Nanao-chan, you stun me with your boldness."

"Unfortunately, it seems that you bothered our subordinates the entire day. Perhaps I should just leave you here to enjoy this treat by yourself." She'd known that he would drive the others in the office insane with his whining but had hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed to have been.

"Please no! I did not have one visitor the entire day! Not even Juushiro came to see me!" Shunsui paused in his complaints to watch what she was doing. The sent of cooked beef, onion, mushrooms, cheese, and potatoes came to him and he inhaled gustily. His stomach growled in expectation and he carefully approached his lieutenant. "What's that?" he questioned, staring at the boxes in confusion.

"This is called a cheeseburger and French fries. According to the prince, this is a hundred times better than the one I had earlier. As tempted as I was to ascertain that fact, I chose something different from the same restaurant. He also sent along a drink called soda which I do not believe you've ever had before." Ichigo had warned her that if the soda was shaken up before it was opened that it would make a mess. He'd bought her a bottle instead of a cup and told her to cool it before she gave it to her captain. It was apparently meant to be drunken refrigerated or over ice otherwise it didn't taste good. Warm soda was apparently to be avoided.

"Smells good," Shunsui said cautiously, creeping closer to her offering. His complaints seemed to have been forgotten in favor of the new food.

"Indeed, now come and sit. I have had a long day and am in need of sustenance. Here's some ketchup for your fries if you so desire but these have been seasoned with a slightly spicy blend of spices so I doubt you'll want anything on them." Nanao sat down and opened her own dinner, the wrap larger than she had anticipated. A small salad of some kind was included along with a pickle and she murmured her pleasure too softly for him to hear.

Completely sidetracked, her captain dug in, lost in the new flavors and entirely under her thumb. Silence reigned and she could practically hear the sighs of relief from the other offices on the floor. Without him noticing she released the kido she'd put on him, and continued to eat in peace. Nanao may have been able to create a spell for almost anything but it was the simple things that brought Shunsui Kyoraku under control.

A hiss of gas being released and a spray of soda over the desk had her pushing back quickly in an attempt to save her food. Looking at the man across from her, she had to fight back laughter at his look of consternation. "I seem to have had some difficulty, Nanao-chan."

"So it seems. Perhaps I shook it on accident while coming through the Dangai. My apologies although you could say that karma is getting back at you for the trouble you caused your people."

"Yes, perhaps." The duel sword Shinigami took a tentative sip from what was left in the bottle. "Still tastes good."

Smiling out right, she went to get something to clean up the mess. Yes, the simple things were the best.

* * *

><p>Several days after his friend's foray into modern cuisine, Ukitake looked up from his paperwork and stared at his lieutenant with a soft smile. Rukia Kuchiki had changed dramatically since becoming his adjunct and he had Ichigo Kurosaki to thank for it. The young doctor had in fact begun to change her the moment they met and the captain was glad that he'd come into their lives. Now that the two were to be married, a new side of the Kuchiki princess had emerged. Small smiles tended to come across her lips without her knowledge and every once in a while when she thought no one was around, a sigh of happiness would escape. Her desk, once all paperwork was completed, usually sported several Living World magazines about human weddings and Lieutenant Ise had been instrumental in getting her to decide what she wanted for the big day.<p>

"Kuchiki-san, you've worked hard lately. Why don't you take off a day early and go see that fiancé of yours? I'm sure he'd be appreciative of all the time with you he can get."

Violet eyes snapped up to meet his and the senior member of Squad Thirteen smiled back benignly. "Are you sure, Captain? My job is to help you and…"

"I'm quite sure, Lieutenant. I've been feeling exceptionally well lately and you know the third seats would jump at the chance to fuss over me again if you let them. They can handle things well enough for a few days."

"All right then, sir. I'll just finish this form and be on my way. Thank you, Ukitake-taicho." Rukia smiled freely at her captain and went back to her paperwork. Kiyone and Sentarou would certainly enjoy the opportunity to take care of their captain.

Unconsciously humming, the noble bride finished quickly and tidied up her desk before bowing to Ukitake and leaving her division for a much anticipated vacation. Although it would only be a few days, Rukia was looking forward to seeing her home again. Even though her brother would put a damper on the amount of intimacy they could have, she knew Ichigo would take advantage of having her at his side.

Deciding not to let Ichigo know that she was coming early, Rukia surveyed her room in the Kuchiki manner to make sure there was nothing she needed before using the family's Senkaimon to return to the World of the Living. Standing on _reishi_ hardened air; the future queen surveyed the town below her with a sense of peace filling her heart. Karakura was her home now and she didn't think any other place would ever feel the same.

"Rukia," her brother said, startling the younger sibling from her thoughts.

"Nii-sama, I thought you were at home."

"I sensed you arrive and came to see what was taking you." Byakuya came to stand beside her, looking over the town and trying to figure out what had fascinated her so. "You are early."

"Yes, Ukitake-taicho gave me an early leave."

"Kurosaki will be pleased."

"Yes," she said simply and began making her way to their home at a sedate pace. The mod souls looked up at her entrance, Chappy gladly giving over her gigai when she asked for it back. The green pill was put in the rabbit plushy quickly, the replacement soul getting a hug in return for taking care of Rukia's body.

With a glance at the kitchen and living room, the raven haired woman pushed up her sleeves and began straightening objects here and there. "How have you been, Nii-sama? I hear that Yoruichi-san is going to have a baby. You must be greatly concerned." Most of the Gotei Thirteen was in some way concerned, either because of the child's parents or the potential disasters the child could cause.

"Indeed. However, it is their choice and we can only hope that the child is not as troublesome as its parents."

"There are bets going around that Yoruichi will castrate Urahara after she gives birth," Rukia added, missing the slight frown that indicated male sympathy.

"That is an option that I had not considered. Perhaps I should suggest it to the demon cat. I would even volunteer to be the instrument of his neutering."

"Would you really, Nii-sama? I would have thought no other man would do that to another," Rukia mused, pretending that she actually believed his blustering.

"In this case I may make an exception," the captain returned, amusement in his grey eyes.

"Hmm… Of course, it's a little late now that she's pregnant but then again, somehow I don't think they'll stop at one."

"Do not even suggest such a thing." Consternation covered his face and the elder sibling sank into his favorite chair while his sister made some tea.

Ichigo found the two sitting quietly a half hour later when he returned home from the hospital. He'd felt Rukia return but hadn't been able to get out of his body to go see her. "Hey there," he greeted, putting his arms around her and dropping a kiss on her head before even putting his things away. She tilted her head back and returned the greeting with a buss on the lips, smiling at the slight groan he gave.

"Welcome home," she said, getting up to check the cupboards. Practically bare, they spoke of lazy males and a lot of take out. The fridge wasn't much better and with a shake of her head, she picked up her purse from where it was perched on a small side table. "I'm going to go to the store while you change your clothes, Ichigo. There will be actual food tonight instead of instant ramen or take out."

"Hey, I've been cooking. I've just been a little busy the last few days with Ishida's dad on my ass making sure I don't screw up. You'd think I'd never graduated with honors the way he treats me. I was planning on going to the store today, honest." The daiko had been planning to stock the shelves because she'd been scheduled to come home the next day. He figured that she'd never know how neglectful he'd been.

He should have known better.

"It's a good thing I came home when I did. This place would fall into bachelor disarray without me. Chappy can't be counted on to keep things in top order so it's like three guys living alone. Not that I blame Nii-sama," Rukia added, not meaning to offend her brother.

"Of course not," Ichigo muttered, tempted to stick his tongue out at the older man but couldn't bring himself to be that selfish. "Let me go change and I'll go to the store. Make a list of what you want."

"No, I'll go, Ichigo. You're obviously tired and I've had a little while to rest."

"You are tired too, I can see it in your eyes. It was my responsibility so I'll do it." Ichigo rubbed a finger under her eyes, letting her know that there were dark circles there.

Byakuya watched the exchanged and wanted to be anywhere but there. "I will go. I have not been putting up with a Quincy nor have I been playing referee to two subordinates who can't keep quiet."

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked in surprise. It was not that he thought the captain incapable of doing the job but he'd never volunteered to do any sort of housework before.

"Are you sure, Nii-sama?"

"I am," Byakuya assured. "Make that list and I will take of things. It is little enough to do. You can have a few minutes alone together that way."

Smiling at her brother, Rukia put her purse down and went in search of pen and paper. "Thank you, Nii-sama. This is much appreciated."

"You are welcome," the captain said and followed his sister into the kitchen.

Ichigo watched in bemused silence for a minute before going upstairs to get into something more comfortable. Just when he didn't think the noble could surprise him anymore, he went and did something like this. It wasn't some grand gesture or proclamation of affection but a helping hand around the house that told everyone that he really cared for his little sister. It was something Rukia appreciated far more than flowers or gifts that cost a small fortune. Byakuya was really coming to understand the petite woman that he'd adopted into his family. In the end, it was the little things that mattered to her the most. Who could have guessed that he would have figured that out?

Then again, maybe he'd known all along.


	20. Sweet Music

_A/N: Quite a few to thank for reviews: __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**badaax**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Quickslice**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Kireina-Ame**__, __**hollownature**__, __**onlytoask**__, __**Kitakana**__, __**Scaehime**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Phantom Claire**__, __**GRT**__, and __**Snowyncess**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. This one is a long one. I've tried to make this essentially Ichiruki goodness so you might want to have a glass of water ready to wash all the fluffiness out._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Sweet Music_

Byakuya was getting his marching orders when Ichigo returned to the living room. Rukia was going over the list she'd given her brother, explaining exactly the kinds of things she wanted as if he'd never been to a market before in his life. Of course, except for the one time the daiko had managed to drag him along, the noble had never shopped for food or other necessities before. Clothes were the only thing Ichigo knew of that Byakuya bought personally.

"Rukia, you need not worry. I will return shortly with what you require." Byakuya gave the orange haired man his sister loved a nod and exited the house with its dwellers staring after him.

"Should we tell him it's in the other direction?" Kon asked, watching as the captain made an abrupt turn and started going the right way.

"No need." Ichigo sank onto the sofa, holding out a hand to Rukia.

"Maybe I should have gone with him," she said, allowing her fiancé to pull her down into his lap.

"Nah, you would have just wounded his pride," he replied, tucking his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "He'll be fine. I took him with me once. As smart as he is, I'm sure he made good mental notes on everything I did."

"You're sure?" Rukia questioned, running her hands over his arms. The steel bands hugged her tightly and she allowed herself to relax. His spiritual energy wrapped around her like a blanket and the petite woman felt her eyes drift shut. It was so good to be home.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ichigo answered, feeling his own eyes close.

Kon looked at the pair of Shinigami and shook his head. _Liar, liar, pants on fire,_ the mod soul thought. Byakuya was going to screw the simple errand up for sure and then they'd have to use the memory modifier to cover things up. Leaving them alone, the mod soul motioned to his partner and together they made their way next door.

Isshin opened the door before they could knock, the doctor looking scruffier than usual. "Kon, Chappy, how nice of you to visit."

"You need to go rescue Nee-san's brother."

"Byakuya? I hardly think that he needs my help."

"He went to the store by himself and those two love birds are too busy sleeping to be worried."

"Hmm…" The ex-Shinigami captain stroked his cheek and considered whether he should help the other man or not. There was no doubt that Byakuya would be highly insulted if he interfered but there was also the chance that something major would happen if he didn't. "I guess I could go, keep an eye on the kid." He might even get some entertainment out of the whole thing.

"Thank you." Kon turned to go back home, only to have a large hand pick him up by the head.

"You two might want to hang out here for a little while. It seems my son and third daughter have woken up from their brief nap." Isshin chuckled and brought the stuffed lion and rabbit into the house.

"Huh?" the mod soul questioned only to have Chappy giggle.

"Rukia-sama is getting cuddly with Ichigo-sama."

Kon blinked several times before the light ball came on. "Ah, yeah, guess we'll stick around."

"Well, then I guess I'll be off. Suppose I could pick up a few things while I'm there. It'll make it seem like I just ran into him." The elder Kurosaki ran a comb through his hair and tucked his wallet and keys into his pants pocket. "Later," he said jovially and left the two alone.

"Kon-san, don't you think that you just made things worse?" Chappy tugged on his arm, bringing his attention to her.

"You might be right but I had to do something. It might have worried Ichigo and Nee-san a lot more if they weren't so enthralled with each other. As it is, they'll be too lost in their reunion to notice when the captain releases enough spiritual energy to make something explode or something else equally troublesome."

"Rukia-sama and Ichigo-sama deserve time alone," Chappy admonished, climbing up into the kitchen chair to wait for the doctor's return.

"I know, I just wish I could be more certain about things," Kon returned, wandering around the room.

"You've really become a worrywart, Kon-san," Chappy said, gazing out the window.

"Can you blame me?" he questioned before finding a place to rest. With all the Shinigami coming and going from the Soul Society and staying for longer periods of time, it was a wonder things hadn't blown up in their faces before. Unfortunately, with the wedding still in front of them, the chances for disaster just kept increasing. He might request asylum from Captain Unohana before everything was all over.

Just to preserve what little sanity he had left.

* * *

><p>Ichigo fell to his side on the bed, his breathing labored as if he'd just finished a race. Rukia lay next to him in a similar condition, her eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling. They'd only slept for a few minutes before coming awake and fatigue had quickly given way to desire. Taking the chance given by Byakuya at the store and the two mod souls next door visiting his dad for some reason, they'd practically devoured each other once behind their bedroom door.<p>

"Ichigo…" Rukia managed on a sigh, still having difficulty breathing. She blinked several times, turning her head when she could finally see properly.

"Yeah?" he whispered, draping an arm heavy with contentment around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck, making a trail down her collar bone.

"Again," she ordered, tugging on his disheveled locks.

"Demanding midget," he returned, amused and willing to give into her commands.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Rukia said, circling his neck with her arms.

"As my lady wishes," he replied, enjoying the laughter that came into her violet orbs.

"Don't be a sap." The petite woman couldn't help the small laugh that came out. "And hurry up, Nii-sama will be home soon. I want to be respectable when he gets here."

"Oh? As opposed to looking freshly out of your fiancé's arms?"

"Yes!" she hissed when he touched a sensitive spot on her arm.

"I don't know, I think this look is nice on you," he joked, and winced when she pinched his side. "All right, all right, don't get your obi in a wad. I'll make sure you're completely dressed by the time Byakuya gets back."

"Thank you," she said primly and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. It sounded all out of proportion with her hair in disarray and flushed from making love with him the first time. Feeling the last of the tension leave him, Ichigo set about completing her orders. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her until now. Talking every morning and night had stemmed the feeling of loneliness but it had never made up for the lack of her at his side in bed. Even if it was only for a few days, he'd take every opportunity to have her right where she was now. Maybe after they were married he'd be able to sleep through the night without reaching for her.

Suddenly the wedding couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Isshin wandered through the aisles of the store, keeping tabs on Byakuya but pretending to ignore the captain if the younger man happened to spot him. With a partially filled basket, the doctor stopped in the freezer section and contemplated the ice cream selection. It'd been a rather long time since he'd had any and as his darling Yuzu was safely at school, he could indulge without her worrying that he wasn't getting the proper nutrition.<p>

"You are following me," an annoyed voice said from his elbow and the ex-captain didn't have to pretend to squeak. Byakuya had always had the annoying habit of sneaking up on people. An ability that had no doubt come from Yoruichi.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Byakuya-kun. I am merely here to get some food. Yuzu used to shop all the time so I have been rather lax in my dietary needs." Isshin hefted the basket as proof, not surprised when grey eyes continued to hold disbelief.

"Kurosaki sent you, did he not? He believes me incapable of a simple task."

"Ichigo has no idea what's going on outside of his own bedroom right now," Isshin returned, seeing the slight grimace. "Apparently when you left and Kon and Chappy came to see me, my son and third daughter took the opportunity to do a little reuniting."

"I understood you the first time," Byakuya gritted out, checking Rukia's list to make sure he didn't need anything else. He'd diligently crossed off the items as he'd gotten them, ensuring that nothing was left behind.

"I see. You were such a good brother for volunteering to go grocery shopping. Not as easy as it looks, is it?" the doctor prodded, noticing that the list in Byakuya's hand was shorter than the number of items in the cart. Perhaps he'd found a sale on something.

"I had no trouble. Several of the neighborhood wives were quite helpful." They had in fact helped him find the necessary items without him even having to ask. He'd learned of the daily sale items and how cheap they were, listening to their wisdom when they'd told him to stock up on certain things while they lasted.

"Ah," Isshin said, nodding in understanding. The housewives of their small neighborhood often came into the clinic to talk about Rukia's brother. He was a handsome and mysterious man who'd caught their fascination from the moment they'd met him. It was little wonder they'd jumped at the chance to come to his aid.

"I am finished here. I bid you farewell, Kurosaki-taicho," the noble said, leaving the man to contemplate ice cream.

Isshin watched him go; a thought occurring to him after the man disappeared around the corner. "I wonder how he's going to get that all home." He didn't doubt the man's strength but with the number of bags that was going to be necessary to hold all of the things he bought, there was no way he'd have enough hands to carry it all.

Byakuya, becoming aware of the problem only after he'd checked out, pushed his cart laden with bags outside and contemplated his options. If he got out of his gigai, he could carry half while his temporary soul pill carried the rest. However, it might be hard explaining floating bags of food to the small crowd of people that were around. He supposed that he could push the cart back to the house and have Kurosaki return it after he'd unloaded it but that was always presuming the orange haired fool was dressed by the time he got back.

"Oh, my, Kuchiki-san, it seems like you have a problem," a middle aged female voice said at his left shoulder.

"Sendo-san," he greeted politely, having met the florist a time or two over the course of Ichigo and Rukia's engagement. "I seemed to have bought more than I can reasonably carry in two hands."

"Don't worry; it happens often when the store has sales. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment, I'd be glad to give you a ride back. I just need to pop in for a couple of things."

The captain debated with himself for a moment before accepting. "I would be most grateful for the ride," he said, feeling a bit of red creep up his neck when she gave him the keys to her van and pointed to it in the small lot. It was undoubtedly a florist van as it had flowers covering the majority of the otherwise white surface.

"Just go ahead and put them in the back of the van. I've finished my deliveries for the day so there's plenty of room." The older woman gave him another smile before going into the store.

Looking at the keys, he reluctantly did as she said, fighting with the doors a bit when he didn't open them wide enough for them to stay ajar by themselves. He carefully loaded the groceries into the cavernous interior, noticing the refrigeration that it contained. It would be perfect for food shopping on a hot day when someone had a lot of stops to make.

True to her word, Sendo-san came back quickly, a couple of items in a bag and a newspaper tucked into the crook of her arm. He handed the keys back, going so far as to open and close her car door for her in a show of gentlemanly manners. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san. Hop in the passenger seat and we'll get this show on the road."

Getting the gist of what she was saying despite not understanding the slang, Byakuya got into the other seat and buckled up like Ichigo had shown him. They drove the short distance in silence, the van's radio playing a soft tune that was, while not to Byakuya's liking, inoffensive as far as music went. It was a far cry from the stuff that Ichigo listened to when he was home.

Sendo-san stopped the van outside the young doctor's house, surprised when a petite young woman opened the door quickly. Recognizing her as the often times away fiancée and not the slightly childish cousin that usually stayed with them, the florist smiled in welcome. "Kuchiki-san, how nice to see you. It seems that your brother went a little overboard when he was shopping. Got some good deals no doubt and was advised to stock up."

"I see," Rukia answered, a brief moment of confusion clouding her face. "Ichigo and I saw the van stopping and wondered what was going on as he hadn't sent for any flowers. Thank you for bringing my brother home, Sendo-san."

"It was no trouble. This is on my way after all, and I was there when he needed a hand. It's a pleasure to help others when they need it."

"Indeed, I am in your debt." Byakuya began handing off the bags to Ichigo who'd come out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh, no, Kuchiki-san. As I said, I was happy to help. That's what neighbors are for." The middle aged woman shook her head, smiling softly when she saw the resolute look on the man's face.

"I insist," Byakuya persisted, shutting the van's doors when the back was empty. "I owe you a debt of gratitude that must be paid."

Rukia mentally sighed, knowing her brother's mind would not change. "You may as well accept, Sendo-san," she said quietly. "He's just going to keep on insisting."

"Well, if you really feel that strongly…" She thought a moment before an idea came to her. "I know, you can help me in the shop. The day after tomorrow, I have a large order of arrangements that need to be made and I'm afraid that I'm going to be short staffed. If you would not mind lending a hand for a few hours, we can call it even. How does that sound?"

Rukia and Ichigo held their breath, wondering what the noble would say. It was likely that once word got around that he would be there, Sendo-san would have more than her share of visitors. Whether they would become customers depended on whether or not she kept Byakuya in the back or used him as fodder for the handsome men starved women that populated the area. No doubt the high school girls that lived in the neighborhood would stop by just to get a look at him.

"It is acceptable. As it happens, I have some knowledge of _ikebana_ and would be glad to help."

"Oh, good. Then it's settled. I open the doors at nine so if you could be there around eight thirty in the morning that'd be great." The deal having been met, she gave one last wave good-bye before going home.

Byakuya looked at his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law and frowned. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," they chorused and turned to go back into the house.

"Oh, there's my lovely third daughter!" Isshin called from the corner, not having heard the conversation but sure that something interesting had happened. Two bags hung from his hands, a large carton of ice cream clearly seen through the plastic.

"Isshin-ojisan," Rukia said, giving into the hug that he wrapped around her.

"It's so lovely to have you home. What are you all doing outside?" the doctor asked, politely ignoring the fact that he'd seen Byakuya get out of a florist van. The Soul Society would probably love that information but he'd get sliced to pieces if he ever uttered a word of it to anyone.

"I seemed to have gotten too much at the store," the captain admitted. "Sendo-san brought me home. In exchange, I will be helping her for a day in her shop."

"Ah," the ex-captain said in relief. It was a good thing that he'd gotten help. Of course, what would happen at the florist shop was anyone's guess but at least it was less dangerous than at the grocery store. Flying pink petals would be less likely to cause a big stir there than at a place that didn't sell flowers at all.

"Yeah, it should be interesting," Ichigo allowed.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Oji-san," Rukia said, noticing the large amount of junk food the doctor had accumulated. "It'll take a bit but give us about a half an hour and we should have things pretty much done. You can bring Kon and Chappy back then."

"Oh, my dear third daughter, how you care for this old man. Count Daddy in. See you in a few!" Leaving without major dramatics, the doctor went in to put his things away and call an old friend. Byakuya's foray into flower arranging should really be documented.

"Okay, that was weird," the daiko said, shutting the door behind the siblings. "I could have sworn he was going to tease Byakuya a bit more about his grocery shopping."

"I only had a brief conversation with him at the store. He did not follow me around like a lost puppy although I do believe he kept track of my whereabouts. At any time I could have applied to him for help," the older Kuchiki said, handing the perishables to his sister.

"I see, well, that only means one thing," Ichigo said, pulling a large box of cereal out of another bag. "He's going to make a pest of himself later," the daiko added, finding another box of cereal the same size in another bag. "Geez, Byakuya, how much did you get?"

"There were sales," the other man defended, seeing Rukia's eyes widen on the third carton of eggs.

"How economical of you, Nii-sama," Rukia said and made a mental note not to let him loose in a store again by himself. No doubt the local aunties had been a little too helpful in showing him the ropes.

"The housewives got to you, didn't they?" the orange haired prince said knowingly.

"They were quite helpful," he agreed.

_Yes, mental note, do not leave Nii-sama alone in a store_, Rukia thought. If she ever let him go shopping for her again, she wouldn't have cupboard space for anything else. She might even have to invite Renji over just so that some of this would get eaten before it spoiled. Even though she didn't want anyone else horning in on her time with Ichigo, at least she was assured of one thing.

Her brother's troubles would not go unappreciated.

* * *

><p>The next day came with the soft dew left over from a night rain and the sweet music of the birds as they waited for their breakfast to break ground thanks to the water that coated the dirt and grass. Rukia turned her head on her pillow to watch a couple of larks pass by, their conversation bringing a smile to her face. Thinking back on dinner the night before, the smile continued to tug at her lips as she remembered the lively family feast that had taken place. Ichigo and Isshin did what they always did to make things noisy and she'd watched her brother insert little jibes here and there to make things more interesting. The only thing that she'd wished for was that the twins and their mother were there to complete the tableau.<p>

"Hey," Ichigo said softly, seeing the slight frown mar her features. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching to bring her into his side.

"I was just thinking about last night and how it would have been good to have the rest of the family at the dinner table. It didn't feel quite complete without the girls, you know?" _And Kurosaki-san_, she added silently.

"True," he agreed. "Don't worry, though, we'll be gathered in one place soon enough. I'm glad you invited the old man though. He gets pretty lonely by himself. I should have gotten him to come over sooner."

"And his food choices are abysmal. Did you see what he bought at the store? Both bags were filled with junk food. If Yuzu found out that he intended to eat an entire carton of ice cream, she'd have a fit."

"Maybe you should call her, let her know that he needs a good scold."

"Hmm, that actually sounds like a good idea." Rukia stretched and reached up to pat him on the head.

"Hey, I get them sometimes," Ichigo protested lightly, finding one of the few ticklish spots she had and attacking her without mercy. When she was a giggling mass of Shinigami, he kissed what little breath she had out of her and rose to take a shower. "I have another idea. Why don't we take a little walk around town before going to our appointment with the pastry chef?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, rolling so that she could watch him gather his clothes.

"Sure, I guess you could call it that. We used to wander around when we were in high school. Maybe go through the park and stop by the ice cream truck that's usually there this time of year." The Soul Prince shrugged his shoulders to act as if her answer didn't matter.

"I think that's rather sweet. Yes, let's have a little date before getting down to the business of our wedding. You know, I read somewhere that a couple should always do that even after they're married. It keeps the romance alive or some such thing."

"Huh, what do you know?" Ichigo responded, taking his things and wandering down the hall. The TV was on in the living room so he knew that Byakuya was already awake. Normally he would have left his clothes in the bedroom but after his unexpected visitor the week before, he felt rather uncomfortable wandering around in nothing but a towel.

Rukia stayed where she was, a smile floating across her lips. Closing her eyes, she thought about where they should go. There wasn't a lot of time before they'd have to leave but a nice stroll through the park would be just the thing. Plus, a little exercise wouldn't hurt to burn a few calories before they tucked in several pieces of cake. With all the paper and office work that she'd been forced to complete in the last month, there hadn't been a lot of time for a workout. Some of the women that had commented on her nuptials had warned her that she didn't want to gain any weight and thus not fit into her Quincy exclusive gown.

Of course, had they known Ishida like she did, they'd have understood that he'd never let that happen. The archer was meticulous in his measurements and would be there to make sure that everything was perfect the day she wore it down the aisle. Although, after last night and early that morning, Rukia was pretty sure that any extra calories had been burned clear away.

"Oi, Rukia, it's all yours," Ichigo said from the doorway, his pants hanging low on his hips and a tee-shirt fitting snuggly against rock hard abs and broad shoulders.

"Hmm? Oh, you're back already."

"Yeah, thanks to med school it no longer takes me very long. What were you off in Lala Land thinking about?"

"Just bride stuff," his petite love answered with a smile and rose to take her time in the bathroom. "I hope you mean to change before we leave for the hotel."

"I'll put on a suit," he reassured her, selecting a belt that would make sure his choice of underwear was out of sight.

"And comb your hair," Rukia reminded when she was halfway to the bathroom.

"And comb my hair," he muttered, taking his hair to task. It wouldn't stay put for long but there was plenty of time to try to tame it later. Stuffing his keys and wallet into his pocket, he made his way downstairs for a bowl of cereal.

Byakuya sat in his chair, a vase of flowers in front of him and intense concentration on his face. The flowers looked to have been taken from Yuzu's garden and he briefly wondered whether or not he should warn the captain that the quiet twin didn't like her flower bushes messed with. "Do I even want to ask?" Ichigo inquired, pulling a bowl and the first of two large boxes from the cabinet.

"If I am to help the florist, I must brush up on my skills. I have been remiss in practicing this art form."

"Makes sense, I guess. Just don't let Yuzu know that you stole from her garden."

"These are actually from the bushes in your own yard. They have become over grown and need intense pruning. I will take care of it after I have finished any paperwork that comes to me later today."

"Ah, if you're talking about that line of bushes between my house and the clinic, then they're Yuzu's. There wasn't enough room for all the types she wanted at home so I let her put them there. You might want to tell her your intentions first. I've let them get wild because I didn't want to get her mad at me for doing something to them that she didn't want done."

"I see. I will inform her," Byakuya said and went back to his arranging.

Ichigo put the noble on ignore and started to eat, keeping track of Rukia by where her spiritual energy was in the house. He noticed that she was taking extra care with her appearance. Grinning to himself, he rose and made her something, making sure it was a large portion as she was no doubt hungry from her night's activities.

When she finally joined them, Rukia was dressed up far more than she would be usually, making her brother pause in his efforts to look her over briefly. "Good morning, Nii-sama. Ichigo is taking me out on a mini date before we go to the meeting with the pastry chef. Isn't that sweet of him?"

"Rather unexpected," her sibling returned before turning his attention back to his task.

"Hey, I do things like this every once in a while. Too often and it gets predictable and boring. Besides, I can't very well take my fiancée out on a date when she has to work all the time. Here you go, Rukia. Thought you might be hungry."

The lieutenant looked at the large offering and flushed at his words. "Thank you." She ate slowly, knowing that she'd never finish everything. While she was hungry, she wasn't _that_ hungry. "What time is our appointment again?"

"Not until two in the afternoon. We have plenty of time." Ichigo rose to get some coffee, putting the kettle on to get Rukia tea. "Was there any place you wanted to go in particular?" he asked, offering the pot to Byakuya only to be completely ignored.

"I thought a simple walk in the park sounded perfect. We could catch lunch and that ice cream before coming back and getting the car."

"Fine with me." Washing his cereal bowl, Ichigo took a sip of his coffee while waiting for Rukia to finish eating. "Are you ready?" he asked when it became apparent that she wasn't going to finish what he'd given her.

"Yes. Nii-sama, have you eaten?"

"I have. You need not worry about me. I am sufficiently knowledgeable about the kitchen to feed myself."

"Then I guess we'll be going. Have fun with your arranging, Nii-sama." The noble bid his sister farewell, too caught up in honing his skills to pay attention to the orange hair man walking out the door after her.

"You know, if I didn't know how dedicated he is to his duties as a captain, I'd be worried that he's lost in his upcoming job as an _ikebana_ florist." Ichigo put one hand in his pocket while the other casually reached over to lace his fingers with Rukia's.

"He was rather lost in his practice, wasn't he? You'd have thought that he was practicing with Senbonzakura."

"Maybe he's communing with his Zanpakutou over flowers." A smirk graced his mouth, the thought of the two beings contemplating over how to arrange the blooms amusing to the daiko.

"It is possible," Rukia agreed, wondering why Ichigo burst out laughing at her statement. "I'm serious, Ichigo. As our sword spirits are a part of us, finding a common interest would not be all that farfetched."

"I know, and that makes it even funnier." The prince kept laughing until she dug her elbow into his side. "Sorry, it's out of my system. Now that we're alone, why don't you tell me how things are in the Soul Society."

"It's mostly the same old thing. Paperwork piles up, the two third seats argue about taking care of Ukitake-taicho and all the other squads are acting as they always have when there isn't an emergency. Kyoraku-taicho visited the other day and waxed poetic about that cheeseburger you let Ise-san take back. Captain Unohana happened to be there at the time to check over Captain and didn't like what it's made out of. I believe she called it a 'heart attack waiting to happen.'"

"Well, sure, if you make a steady diet of them. Once in a great while isn't too bad though."

"Well, combined with the soda and the amount of sake Captain Kyoraku drinks on a daily basis and she prescribed a healthy workout schedule for him."

"Now that wouldn't be a bad idea. He is one of the older captains and shouldn't get lazy about those things. I think he's around Oyaji's age so it's probably a good idea all around."

"She also told me to tell you that she hopes that as a doctor you're not making a habit of eating them either."

"I've been good," Ichigo promised, knowing that letting Ise-san take a cheeseburger back was going to cause problems. "There are healthy alternatives," he continued. "Turkey burgers and tofu burgers have become popular in recent years. If I'm going to have one, I usually grab one of those. I don't want a heart ache at a young age."

Rukia looked at his tone physique and smiled. "Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem. I'll tell her that Ichigo Kurosaki is going to be around for many, many years."

"Good. If I don't watch things, she'll insist on becoming my personal physician."

"She'll probably do that anyway."

"Well, considering all the times she patched me up when Inoue wasn't around, I can't say I blame her." Ichigo stopped talking, wondering how they got the subject. "Forget all that. Have you made any other decisions about the wedding? We'll do the cake today and Ishida's well on the way to completing the dresses, Yuzu tells me that she handed over the menu she made to the caterers of the hotel and the organizer will no doubt contract a florist so I don't think there's too much more to do."

"You and your groomsmen need tuxedos, there's music to choose and we have to find a priest."

"Right, formal wear. Should probably get on that," Ichigo muttered. He'd forgotten that small detail. "I guess I should round up the guys and get them fitted. You've made your final decision on who you want to stand up with you, right?"

"I've limited it to seven. The twins, Orihime, Arisawa, Ise-san, Matsumoto-san, and Hinamori-san."

"Well, then, that means it'll be Chad, Renji, Ishida, Toushiro because he'll never let another guy partner his childhood friend, and…"

"You're short three people."

"I realize that." Ichigo stroked the back of his head, trying to wrack his brain for three more people he could add to the list.

"There's always Asano, Kojima, Madarame, Ayasegawa…"

"Yeah, but that's four… Wait, if I use the first three and then leave Yumichika to ride herd on Yachiru that should even things out, right?"

"Forgot Kusajishi-fukutaicho."

"You forgot your own flower girl?"

"If you'd known what havoc she's wreaked since I asked her, you wouldn't be saying that."

Ichigo paused and contemplated the pink haired demon child. "Sorry, didn't know what I was thinking. What'd she do now?"

"She's littered the grounds of her division with flower petals of all kinds, tried to cover the grounds of several others and has even gone after the personal garden of Commander Yamamoto. He nearly burnt her to a crisp for that."

"He must have been livid. Normally he ignores her antics." Ichigo was surprised that he hadn't heard any complaints because of that incident. "Speaking of the flowers, what did you end up choosing? I didn't get to see your selections. Ise-san just handed the whole thing over to the organizer."

"Well, I couldn't think of ones that said exactly what I wanted, but I finally settled on irises, white roses, and a single Japanese peony in each bouquet that would be displayed around the grounds and reception area. I know the pink doesn't exactly go with the purple and white but it rather fits with who you are."

"Because it's known as the 'king of flowers?'"

"No, because it stands for good fortune, honor, daring, and masculine bravery. Although, the nickname is rather appropriate."

Ichigo felt his face heat up and could do nothing to stop the blush that had taken over from head to neck. His ears felt like they were on fire and the daiko suddenly wanted to find a hole and bury himself in it. "Geez, Rukia, you really know how to embarrass the hell out of me."

"I think it's rather sweet," his fiancée replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It is, that's why it's so embarrassing. I don't try to be all those things. I'm no hero, you know that."

"Ah, but now that you will sit on a throne one day, you are those things to a lot of people. You have brought good fortune into my life, and I do think that you're honorable, daring (sometimes foolhardy) and you are brave beyond belief." She squeezed his hand when he continued to blush bright red.

"You're a lot of those things too, Rukia; and now I sound like I'm spouting Shakespeare again." He hung his head when she giggled and tried to find a way to regain his tough guy image.

"I'll forgive you for sounding like a sap this one time since you complimented me so beautifully. Anyway, that's what I chose. I'm leaving it up to the experts on how to arrange them."

"Maybe we should offer Byakuya's help if the florist is short handed." He grinned, thankful that the mushy moment was over. While he was all for saying things without words, there were times when he'd rather not say anything at all. Some things just didn't need expressing.

"Baka, my brother's far too busy to become a full time florist," Rukia scolded, her eyes falling on something purple at the edge of the park they'd come to. "Are those roses?" she asked, stepping around the bush that blocked her view from the profusion of color.

"Looks like it, why…?" the prince began but got ignored when she decided it was better to drag him over to coo over the multiple blooms. Several different shades of purple, lilac, and lavender nestled in among the more traditional red, pink, and white. There was even a bucket of rainbow hued roses that had no meaning whatsoever as far as Ichigo knew.

"A flower for your girl, young man?" the elderly woman asked, smiling almost toothlessly at him.

"Rukia?" he questioned, only to have her turn her excited eyes on the woman.

"Do these purple roses mean something specific like the other roses?"

"Well, I don't know about in our tradition, but in the West, they have several meanings. The lighter the color, the more new a love is. Usually the lilac ones indicate love at first sight, or maybe just enchantment or bewitchment. They can mean the mysterious and unknown, wonder and magic, or even something that's impossible. A recipient of one of these blooms knows that the sender treasures them for their unique qualities and since they aren't common flowers, the recipient is even seen as rare. A darker bloom is usually for an established relationship, such as an engagement that already is or will be. The further it is bloomed, the more meaning it has. Even the number of flowers gathered together in a bouquet changes the message."

"Ichigo…"

"Whatever you want, Rukia," he said in return, not needing to hear the rest of her question. He pulled out some change and handed the coins to the old woman. She in turn pulled a few small, deep, rich purple blossoms from the bucket closest to her and clipped them so that she could make a corsage for Rukia's wrist. It would swallow the delicate bone but by the starry twinkle in his beloved's eyes, he knew that she didn't care.

"Thank you, Obaa-san," Rukia said softly, accepting the gift. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"You're welcome, child. Those are the deepest purple ones I have. I can tell just by looking at you that you have a deep and abiding love for one another. You will prosper and continue to grow to an old age as long as you remain by each other's side."

"We have every intention of doing so. Thank you for your kind words, ma'am. I think you just changed my fiancée's mind about the kinds of flowers she wants at the wedding."

The old woman chuckled, recognizing an indulgent bridegroom when she saw one. "There is no harm in that, young man. No harm at all. Good day to you, and may fortune smile upon you." She watched them go, content to watch two lovers wander hand in hand down the park's path. "Ah, to be young again," she whispered and turned her attention to the next young couple that approached her. With any luck, she'd have these all sold by early afternoon and could return to her nice air conditioned apartment.

Ichigo glanced at the top of Rukia's head as they meandered towards the ice cream truck, his eyes falling on the flowers at her wrist. "So what was your idea, Rukia? Do you still want to use them despite not knowing what they mean in _hanakotoba_? I mean, for all we know, they represent some sort of curse."

"I don't care. We're mixing Western and Japanese traditions anyway so why not do it with the flowers too? I like the enchantment meaning of the lighter shades and the deep abiding one of the dark purple. If we stick the white rose in there for some devotion, wouldn't it sort of symbolize the journey of our relationship? From fascination to devotion to an everlasting bond. Sprinkle in some magic and a usually impossible relationship and you've got a really interesting story to tell. We can even insert some irises to show good news and loyalty, if you want. Maybe even work in a peony here and there."

"And you call me the sap. Like I said, whatever you want. Just make sure you tell Byakuya that it was your idea so he doesn't have a heart attack when his sense of balance is destroyed."

The petite lieutenant looked at her fiancé and smiled. "Sure, whatever you say. Now get me some strawberry ice cream." She pushed him towards the line of young mothers and small children, taking a seat on a nearby bench while she waited for him. Tilting her head back so that her face was in the sun, Rukia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The impromptu date had worked out well, giving them much needed time alone.

Feeling his hot reiatsu wash over her, she opened her eyes and raised a brow at his manipulation of spirit energy. Normally he didn't try to spread his power about while in his human body but when she was with him, he often tried to blanket her in his power just so that he knew she was safe. Rukia wondered if it was intentional or if like most other things, he did it without really knowing.

Considering how lackadaisical he seemed about his power at times, it was likely the latter. Even though he trained hard with his Zanpakutou, more and more lately he was taking to inner world spars than actual ones. Perhaps that was because he was getting stronger each day and was afraid of hurting one of his friends seriously.

"Here you go, midget. One small strawberry surprise, just how you like it." Ichigo handed the cone to her, noticing the bug-under-the-microscope look she was giving him. "What?"

"You tried smothering me in your reiatsu again."

"Sorry, it just kind of happens sometimes. My body doesn't contain it as well as it used to. I have to learn more control but haven't had the time to seriously practice. Even Zangetsu is complaining about the lack of consistency."

"Maybe we should go to the Soul Society for our honeymoon and spend the time honing your skills."

"As much as I would love a honeymoon right after the wedding, we both know it isn't going to happen. I'm a new doctor and there is no way Ishida's dad is going to let me have a week or more off to spend it with you. Not unless some weird miracle happens." Personally he thought that if the older Quincy could get away with it, he'd never see a day off ever again.

"But we will have one," Rukia stated, licking the sweet treat to make sure it didn't drip on her hand. She noticed that Ichigo was making short work of his own cone. Doctor or not, chocolate was still his Achilles' heel.

"Course we will. If I could figure out how to get you a passport, we'd go overseas where no one's likely to interrupt us. As it is, the farthest we can go is to the most northern island or most southern island of Japan." Taking a bite of his cone, Ichigo took a look at his watch. It was almost time to have lunch although he wasn't sure she'd be hungry after the ice cream.

"We'll think of something. Is it time for lunch yet?" she asked, wiping her hands on the napkin he'd given her along with the cone.

"About that."

"Then let's go to that little restaurant you showed me when I was here on vacation. It's not far from home and it shouldn't be too busy this time of day."

"Fine with me." He tossed his dirty napkin away, offering a hand to her when he was done. Walking hand in hand once more, they left the park and went in search of food. So far it had been a good day and he hoped that the rest of it would be that way too. There was still the cake surprise to share and he was debating about when to tell her that she'd be getting her precious Chappys on her wedding cake. Maybe he'd let it be a surprise all around and wait until the big day.

Nah, he wanted her reaction all to himself.

* * *

><p>With lunch having passed in relative peace (if one didn't count the short and excitable call from Keigo), Ichigo and Rukia were now making their way to the hotel for their appointment with the pastry chef. He'd changed into a suit like he'd promised her, his hair once again briefly tamed by a comb in an effort to look professional. They'd left early, hoping to catch a moment with the organizer so that they could tell her about the change in Rukia's choice of flowers. Byakuya had been too engrossed in trimming Yuzu's bushes to care and Ise-san had told them to call back later as she was too busy forcing her captain to exercise to go digging for her planner to make a note of it.<p>

Feeling slightly in control of the situation for the first time since the whole thing had begun, Ichigo reached over to turn on the radio only to have Rukia grab his wrist. "Rukia?"

"It came to me that we could use this time to think about what kind of music we want to have. The traffic isn't going to get any lighter and with the radio, we could go through several genres without too much effort."

"Sure, I guess. Have to think of it at some point, why not now?" Had he really thought he had _any_ control over things?

"For the procession, I want some traditional music. I'm sure there's something out there that fits the occasion."

"There's always "Bridal Chorus" by Richard Wagner from his opera _Lohengrin_. That's the traditional 'Here comes the bride' melody that Westerners use."

"You watched too many soap operas as a child," Rukia said in return. "No, as nice as that is, I mean a traditional Japanese processional."

"Ah, okay, no problem. Hey, why don't we extend that to the reception while we're eating? The traditional Japanese music, I mean. That kind of music is usually quiet and nonintrusive so people could have decent conversations if they wanted to. After the cake gets cut, then we could go more modern."

"I see. And I want waltzes. The first dance we do should be a waltz, and the one I do with Nii-sama."

"Now who's been watching too many dramas? Sure, I guess we could throw a few in there. Guess that means we'll have to get some lessons. Too bad Mom's not around anymore. She could have taught us to dance like she did my dad. If she could teach that goof ball, she could teach anyone." Too busy with the traffic light, he didn't notice the widening of her eyes or the smile of craftiness that came across her lips.

"I'm sure that we can find someone with Teineina-san's help. Oh, is that the hotel?" Rukia asked as they pulled up. She could spot luxury like a pro and knew that this was going to be everything that she'd hoped for.

"Yeah, come on." He got out, allowing the valet to open the door for Rukia. Going to her side of the car, Ichigo held out his hand, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow when she finally gave it to him.

Rukia took in the scenery, nodding in approval at the choice she had made with the help of her friends. "This will do."

"You haven't seen the garden yet. We'll take a stroll through it after we try out all the cake we have to choose from." Stopping at the reception desk, he asked for the wedding organizer and was directed to an office on a different floor.

Violet eyes took in everything as they wound their way upstairs and passed the numerous rooms until they found their destination. She'd spotted a couple of restaurants along the way and would have to keep that in mind for a later date. Perhaps she and her brother could have afternoon tea at one of them if she got to come back here before the wedding date.

A secretary greeted Ichigo when he announced their arrival and Rukia focused back on the task at hand. She bowed politely at the other woman who looked like she'd just gone a round or two with the eleventh division. After being told that Teineina-san was busy with another couple at the moment but would be free soon, the Shinigami pair sat down in the offered chairs and accepted the glasses of mineral water that were given to them.

"Hmm, I could get used to this treatment."

"They're only being polite. Your brother made quite the impression on Teineina-san I'm told. Giving you free reign with what you wanted helped as that jacked up the price, and thus her commission. Ise-san added to the wealth and splendor as many brides only use one wedding planner. You on the other hand have several people helping you with this and that includes a personal gown seamstress and personal shopper."

"You shouldn't call Ishida a seamstress. He's a clothing designer who specializes in women's apparel. Ayasegawa loves to shop for beautiful things so it's no chore for him at all. I think he's more excited about being among all the fabrics Ishida asked for than his real job."

'Well, Yumichika is a strange one so it's not really surprising." Ichigo took a sip from his glass, straightening when the inner office door opened. A couple around the same age they appeared to be emerged, their looks far from the rosy romantic hue he expected. Obviously not all couples agreed so easily on what they wanted as he and the midget did.

Teineina-san said farewell to the first couple and turned to the pair that was waiting patiently for her. "Ah, Kurosaki-sensei, how nice to see you. And this must be your lovely bride. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, thank you. I know this is a rather awkward wedding arrangement with most of my decisions coming from other people, but I am deeply grateful that you are allowing such an unorthodox planning. My job keeps me a fair distance away and traveling is difficult and not always possible."

"I understand. Please come in. I'm afraid I only have a few minutes but I'll do what I can in that amount of time."

"It's nothing really major," Ichigo said, still amazed at how Rukia could lie through her teeth without actually uttering a falsehood. "It's just about the flowers and music. Rukia found some roses she'd like added to what she's already chosen."

"I see, that is a simple enough request. I take it they're the ones on your wrist." Teineina pulled the file on the couple in front of her and turned to the correct section.

"These and the lilac shaded roses. They have a very complex meaning in the Western tradition and I think that with what the others mean in _hanakotoba_, it makes for a very nice story. It's definitely a departure from the norm but since we are not your average couple, I don't think anyone will find it strange."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it would make a nice story," the other woman murmured, not ignorant of the meanings of flowers in both traditions. "Very well, I will inform our florists."

"I'll leave the arrangements up to them, as I don't have enough knowledge of what would look right for a wedding but will give final approval once they've come up with something unique."

"Understood. And what about the music?"

"So far we've decided that for the ceremony procession and meal we would like traditional Japanese music to be played with more contemporary music coming after the cake is cut. Rukia also wants some waltzes thrown in. Beyond that nothing else is set as we just decided this on our way here."

"You just decided?" the planner asked in surprise. "Usually such things take a while."

"Ichigo and I have been together long enough to know each other's tastes and compromise. It wasn't easy when we were younger but with age has come wisdom." Rukia smiled innocently, knowing that her groom was thinking of all the knocks to the head he'd received over the years.

"I see. I wish all of my couples were as easy to work with." She made the changes in her notes and rose to signal that their time was up. "I'm afraid I don't have any more spare time but I look forward to seeing you again soon. Please allow my assistant to show you to where the pastry chef is waiting for you."

"That's fine, we just thought we'd let you know while we were here so that the changes could be made as soon as possible. We don't like inconveniencing others if we can help it." Ichigo shook the woman's hand and turned to go. Rukia was already greeting the assistant again when he heard the planner mutter,

"I wish all my clients were like that."

He probably should have told her that while _they _didn't like making a nuisance of themselves, the rest of the wedding party wasn't going to be as considerate.

The garden stretched out behind the glass windows of the ballroom they were led to, earning an appreciative sigh from Rukia. There were more flowers in bloom than there had been the week before and Ichigo was pretty sure someone somewhere had just gotten a plus in their karma column. Set out in front of the splendid view was a table with dessert plates and water glasses. Next to the table was a cart with several pieces of cake, each with a different design and frosting.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-sensei, this is our pastry chef, Manzokudo-san. Manzo-san, this is the couple you have the appointment with. Excuse me," the assistant said and left them to eat cake.

"Madam, sir, please have a seat. Kurosaki-sensei had told us ahead of time that you wanted chocolate and strawberry so I have prepared a selection that I hope will meet your needs."

"We have a weakness for those flavors," Rukia said and sat down in the chair that was held out for her.

"Mm-hmm," Ichigo murmured, eyeing the rich chocolate cake that was just set in front of him. A different one was placed in front of his girl and together they tasted the offerings. "Wow, this is rich. Maybe a bit too rich for some of the guests," he commented, knowing that at least Karin would complain. He didn't imagine that Yachiru would care.

"Let me taste," she said, having washed down the strawberry shortcake that had slid nicely down her throat. "Yeah, that's a little much for me. This shortcake is delicious but not enough chocolate for the groom. What's next?"

Manzokudo raised an eyebrow but when ahead with the choices. They were certainly a decisive pair. "This one is a little different. It has a mocha frosting and a strawberry swirl white cake."

Rukia furrowed her brow, trying to remember if she'd ever had mocha frosting before. "Is this made from butter cream?" she asked, noticing the thickness of the frosting.

"You have a good eye. It's rich but a lot of people tend to favor the butter cream over the whipped or cream cheese."

Ichigo tasted the frosting from Rukia's plate, humming in delight when it slid smoothly down his throat. "I think we found our frosting, Rukia."

"Now let's find our cake." Digging her fork into the piece on his throat, she stared at it for a moment before tasting. The strawberry flavor wasn't overwhelming but next to the mocha frosting it would disappear. "Can this be made stronger in taste? I like the idea of a strawberry cake but it'd get lost in the frosting."

"Not in that kind as a stronger taste would upset the balance of ingredients but try this and see what you think…" the chef placed another in front of her, holding his breath. Decisive they might be but they were also exacting.

The cake was a light chocolate with chunks of strawberry darting through the layers. At the first taste, Ichigo knew that this would be the one. While the chocolate wasn't heavy, it did lend a richness to the fruit that it didn't have by itself. Together with the mocha frosting, it would be a different cake than what was usually seen. "Rukia?"

"Yes, I want this one, Ichigo. Maybe have some strawberries on top…" Both men watched her consume the rest of piece in front of her. Dainty lips licked off the rest of the frosting and they could tell that while it didn't hold a candle to the mocha, it was definitely a close runner up.

"Are you sure?" Manzokudo asked, refilling the water glasses of his clients.

"Yeah, the midget knows what she wants. As for a design, Yuzu came up with something that I think you'll enjoy. Manzokudo-san, do you have the drawing my sister made?"

"Teineina-san did give it to me but I have to admit to having altered it somewhat. This is going to be a large cake so some things had to be changed. This is what I came up with." The chef pulled out a paper from his folder and handed it to the small woman at the table.

It took all of two seconds before her eyes widened and she took on a child-like quality. "This is Chappy! A lot of Chappys! Ichigo, are you sure that you want rabbits on your wedding cake."

"Call it a gift from me to you. I knew you'd like it and it's a small thing to agree with." Ichigo could see the sketch from where he was and noticed that while the size of the characters had changed, the overall integrity of the design remained the same. When she didn't say anything else, he took that to mean she was happy with things. Looking at the other man, the doctor grinned slightly.

"I think we have our answer."

"Yeah," he agreed, still a bit thrown off by the violet eyed woman. "Fastest cake decision I've had in a while. You two are a dream couple as far as planning goes."

"Well, don't praise us yet. You haven't met the rest of the wedding party. If we're done here, I'd like to show Rukia the garden."

"Oh, yes, go ahead. Did you want sheet cakes as well as a tiered cake so that it's easier to serve your guests?"

"That's probably best. We have one kid attending and she tends to get a little rambunctious. Is it possible to use decaf coffee or espresso to make the mocha?"

"It would slightly alter the taste but I could make one sheet of cake with it just to avoid a caffeine charged juvenile."

"Let's do that. She can be a terror when on a sugar high; I don't want to see her on sugar _and_ caffeine."

"Very well then, sir. I'll make my notes and call you if I have any questions." His job done, Manzokudo left the couple to enjoy the sereneness of the garden.

Ichigo finished off his water before getting up and pulling out Rukia's chair with her in it. She gave a slight squeak but didn't berate him for upsetting her balance. "Come on, Lieutenant; let's go see if we can find any bunnies."

"A little rabbit hunting wouldn't hurt, I supposed. It's just the thing I need to work off all those calories."

"Midget, you couldn't gain weight if you tried."

"I'll have you know that I do not weigh the same as when we were in high school."

"That's only because certain parts of you have matured. You have no actual fat."

"I don't know either to be flattered or hit you for being perverted in public."

"How about you just go look for rabbits in the garden?" Ichigo suggested with a sigh. He should probably keep his mouth shut for the rest of their visit to the hotel.

"I was just about to," Rukia said smartly and pretended to aim a kick at his shins as she passed by. He flinched reflexively and she smiled smugly as she went out to take in nature. It was nice to see that she could still scare him.

It wouldn't do to let him think she was getting soft.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There was quite a bit of research for this chapter and I had to look several flowers and their meanings. My search ranged from __to a page on __**Wikipedia.**__ I also named the pastry chef "satisfaction" as I wanted his personality to be one of being happy with satisfied clients._


	21. The Villains Make Their Move

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for reviews: __**hollownature**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**Quickslice**__, __**Scaehime**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Kit Eliza King**__, __**GTR**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Kitakana**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**NieveDrop**__, __**novicestar**__, __**newserkzzz**__, __**Phantom Claire**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**Kireina Ame**__, __**Just Watch Me**__, __**Moriko no Hikari**__, __**halobeast-117**__, __**jcampbellhten**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __, and __**onlytoask**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Ah, finally a chapter. It's short but don't worry, another should be coming soon. Well, a lot sooner than this one came._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_The Villains Make Their Move _

Karin wiped the sweat from her face and took a long drink from her water bottle. Momo handed her another when it became apparent that the first one was empty and the soccer star was still thirsty. "You're really good at this, Kurosaki-san," she said softly, not wanting the nearby teammates to think she favored the dark haired girl over them.

"Been playing since I was little. Ichi-nii actually got me interested. He's really good at it too but I don't think he's touched a ball since high school. Toushiro's awesome at it as well."

"He's always been good at things like this. I think he really likes playing with you and your friends. Thank you for including him so readily. When we were children, the other kids were always afraid of him because of the color of his hair and eyes." The lieutenant took a sip of her own drink and pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. She'd given up wearing a cover over her hair bun as it fell off when she ran back and forth too much. Her childhood friend was making her work just as much as the players, taking the temporary coach position more seriously than she would have thought.

"No problem. He's cool once you get passed the whole 'It's Captain Hitsugaya to you' thing."

"Don't forget the 'Don't call me Shiro-kun' thing too."

Both girls laughed, drawing Toushiro's attention from his spot on the sidelines. Scrunching his brows in irritation, the tenth division leader was tempted to inquire about what they thought was so hilarious but thought better of it. "Get back to work, Kurosaki! You too, Hinamori!"

"Yes, yes, Shiro-kun," Momo answered, lifting a hand to count down to the moment he would explode. Predictably the vein in his forehead pulsed but somehow he managed not to respond like he usually did. "Well, drat, I thought for sure he would do it."

"He's gotten a better hold of his temper."

"Well, a lot of it has to do with Rangiku-san so being away from her must have a calming affect. That and the fact that he no longer looks like he belongs in elementary school."

Karin looked at the muscular captain who, although still shorter than her brother, looked very much like a young man. "No, he doesn't, does he?" she said, a slight heat in her cheeks that she decided was from exercise.

Momo looked at the princess and smiled gently. "He's really good looking, isn't he? It's alright to think so. I think he's really handsome too. Shiro-kun's always been cute so I knew he'd be fawned over by women when he got older. Don't tell him though, he'd just think you're nuts." With that she walked away, another player having called her name. There was a little pang in her heart and she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Being jealous of a woman her childhood friend only thought of as a friend wouldn't do.

Karin watched her go, wondering if the adjunct actually had feelings for the white haired captain despite her behavior. It'd be pretty sad if Hinamori loved Toushiro and he never noticed. Shrugging the thoughts away, the older Kurosaki sister went back to practice.

She'd save the relationship stuff to her sister.

* * *

><p>While his sister enjoyed something she loved, Ichigo toiled under the disapproving eye of Ishida's father. The elder Ishida was keeping a close eye on him, whether because he was the next Spirit King or because he just hated him the orange haired doctor didn't know. So far he'd been stuck in the most hectic part of the hospital, the emergencies that continued to come in testing his abilities far more than medical school had.<p>

Perhaps that had been Ishida-sensei's intent, wanting to know how he responded when there wasn't a battle to be fought. So far he'd manage to save all of his patients save for the little boy on his first day but he wasn't taking anything for granted. By the time he joined his father at the clinic, he wanted all the experience possible.

When he was finally able to go home, Ichigo bade his fellow doctors and nurses farewell and gave sigh of relief. Having returned, he walked into his house and looked around at the calm atmosphere. Suspicion immediately filled the daiko and he gazed meaningful at the captain sitting at the table filling out paperwork.

"Okay, where are the mod souls and what have you done with them?"

"I believe they are currently hovering about my sister. Rukia must return after dinner and I have gathered that they are not taking it well."

"No, I guess they wouldn't." They had decided on their wedding cake only a short while ago and Rukia's short time home had been cut even more because of his work schedule. If he didn't know better, he'd think Ishida senior enjoyed making him miss time with his fiancée.

"Anything important happen while I was gone?"

"Ise-fukutaicho called to remind you that you must begin being fitted for formal wear immediately along with your groomsmen. She also demanded to know exactly who they were so she could make a record of it for a reason that has escaped me."

"Right, got to get on that. I'll give her a ring tomorrow."

"The mail arrived with something that appears to be an invoice from the hotel."

"Really on top of things, aren't they?" Ichigo commented, glancing towards the stairs when he felt Rukia's spiritual energy come towards him. "Hey there. Making trouble, are they?" he asked, noticing that both Chappy and Kon were hanging off of her in their plush bodies.

"When aren't they? What's that?" Rukia asked, coming over to pursue the pile of mail. Her brother had brought it in for her, but she hadn't bothered to look at what had come.

"A bill," he replied absently, reading the list of itemized charges. "It seems our wedding cake is worth 203,560.06 yen."

"That's an expensive cake."

"It's alright. I'll send a check out tomorrow." Both siblings looked at him in surprise. "Hey, I can at least afford to buy dessert for our day."

"But Nii-sama is paying for it," she protested.

"He'll pay the really big bills. Let me fork something over for this."

"As you wish," Byakuya said, forestalling any more protests from his sister. He knew Ichigo wanted to contribute something.

"I thought we were going to use that plum sake that we had the night you proposed with the cake. That's going to be an awfully expensive bill…"

Both men looked at her, internally calculating the cost. With the majority of the sake enthusiasts from the Gotei Thirteen present for the reception, it was sure to be an astronomical amount. "You're buying it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Very well," the older man agreed.

"We could always go without…" Her brother looked at her in horror. "Right, forget I said that."

Ichigo was about to comment on her lapse in common sense when a disturbance in the spiritual balance of his family shot his attention in the direction of his sister Karin. "Kuso…"

"Ichigo?"

Grabbing Kon from his perch, the prince started digging for his soul pill. "Karin's in trouble."

"Ichigo," Byakuya started, surprising the other two by using the daiko's first name. "You must allow others to act in your stead. Hitsugaya and Hinamori are with her, they will not let anything happen."

"But…"

"Trust them, Ichigo," Rukia commanded, her voice firm. "I know you want to be there, but these will be your people one day. You must show them that you trust in their abilities now as you have always done."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Really? I would have thought you'd be used to it by now."

* * *

><p>Karin stared at the young man in front of her, his smirk irritating her more than disturbing her as it no doubt was meant to. "So you're the bastard that's been stalking me. I thought I felt someone following me around. What do you want?"<p>

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, pulling a video game player from his pocket. Several beeps indicated that some sort of program was starting and the dark haired young woman merely stared at him.

"You want to play a game?"

"Well, it's a game to me. You're not going to like it but then, you won't be alive long enough for it to matter."

"Oi, Yukio, just kill her already. There are two others with spiritual powers headed this way and one is really strong." A female, a little older than Yukio entered the scene out of breath; either having had trouble catching up or having tried to out run Toushiro and Momo.

Karin smirked, taking her soccer ball out of its net bag. She'd only get one shot with it so she knew that it had to count. "You're right, I don't like this game you think you're playing but you're wrong if you think that I'm just going to stand around like a helpless damsel." Gathering her energy like she'd been taught, the elder princess aimed her shot like a pro. Surprised at the attack, her stalker barely managed to hang onto his toy.

"Hey!" he cried, put out that he hadn't seen the attack coming.

"Serves you right," his companion laughed, a small toy-like gun appearing in her hand.

"Shut up, Riruka."

"Hold it right there!" another voice interrupted, a giant ice dragon making an appearance. A ball of fire joined the fray, alerting Karin to the fact that her guards had arrived.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Two mod souls in gigais drew Karin to safety on Toushiro's orders and the princess decided she'd let them take care of the bad guys. It'd be more amusing to see how quickly a lieutenant and captain of the Soul Society beat up a couple of lowlifes.

It would serve them right for messing with the next Soul King's sister.


	22. Paperwork and Fullbring

_A/N: There's quite a group to thank for reviews: __**TheCresantMoonWolf**__, __**Quick-n-Popular**__, __**Phantom Claire**__, __**Kitakana**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Quickslice**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**curiocherry**__, __**jcampbellohten**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, "__**Guest**__," and __**onlytoask**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. I forgot to put the yen to dollar conversion in a note on the last chapter for the cake but it was priced at $2,000 as of the date and time I wrote it. That's one expensive cake, huh? I have to thank __**Just Watch Me**__ for their advice about wedding cakes. It's come in quite handy and no doubt will again in the future._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_The Kurosaki Affair_

_Paperwork and Fullbring_

Karin watched from a safe distance as the maroon haired girl tried to use her strange power on Momo. Several objects had already been shrunk and stuffed into a toy box of some kind, leading the princess to believe that was where the intruder was trying to put the lieutenant. Luckily the odd hearts that kept floating about were no match for Tobiume, the Zanpakutou's fire burning them before they ever reached the Shinigami. The fact that she kept missing was making the villain angry and her aim was getting worse as time went on. It would be funny if things weren't so serious.

Toushiro's fight had taken an odd turn as the two males were separated from everyone else by some sort of black box, rendering them in an alternate dimension thanks to the bratty boy's toy. The captain hadn't gone bankai so Karin assumed everything was under control, if a little weird. None of her brother's friends were normal anyway so this was just right for them.

"Yo, Yukio, give me one of those boxes! This is taking too long!" The male accomplice must have been able to hear her from where he was because another black dimension appeared, trapping Momo inside.

Hinamori-sama!" the female temporary soul shouted, concern in her voice. Neither gigai inhabitant had spoken until then.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. You know what happens when someone threatens the captain's childhood friend." Toushiro's substitute looked over calmly at the first black box and nodded decisively. "Any minute now."

"He's going to go bankai, isn't he?" Karin asked, thinking that the tenth division leader had a lot in common with her brother. "That is so overboard."

"Indeed but he has vowed destruction to whoever dares to hurt Lieutenant Hinamori," the soul answered. "After he accidentally stabbed her at the end of the war, he's been most insistent on her well being."

"He has always been protective of her," the other one answered and the trio watched as the box Toushiro was in cracked and exploded. _Reishi _filled air blew passed them in a wave, blowing hair and pushing their feet backwards.

Standing high in the sky with dragon wings on his back, Toushiro glared malevolently at Yukio. For his part, the human stood in shock, the majority of his body encased in ice. "Release her," the captain demanded, a clear threat in his voice.

Instead of answering, the young man started to fall, his ability to remain hovering in the air impaired by the weight of the ice. He floundered briefly until Toushiro grabbed him and placed him none-too-gently on the road. "Hey, let me go! I'm starting to lose the feeling in my limbs!"

Toushiro ignored him and left him alone in favor of releasing Momo himself. Just as he was going to slice through the other dimension it dissolved, revealing Momo and a bound Riruka. Hyourinmaru stood poised above her head, a bewildered look appearing on his owner's face. "You're alright."

"Of course I am," Momo replied, a slightly exasperated tone in her voice. "Did you think someone of this caliber was going to stop me? I've been practicing, you know."

"But you were having difficulty earlier…"

"That? I was just being lazy."

The conversation between captain and adjunct was cut off when Riruka began protesting her confinement, a special kido having tied her up and bound her powers. Yukio continued to complain from where he was, not that anyone was listening. Both villains fell into a sulk, making the onlookers wonder if they had been trying to kill Karin all along. They were too much like kids who'd been thwarted from their attempt at getting a treat than anything else.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with these two?" Karin asked, coming to stand next to her friends when they came to rest on the ground. Momo and Toushiro returned to their bodies, the white haired captain frowning.

"That is a good question. Neither Kurosaki nor Head Captain Yamamoto ever said what they wanted done."

"Well, we can't have them arrested. Yukio never actually attacked me and even if they could be charged with something, their powers would allow them to escape." Karin stared at the duo, wondering what to do now.

"We can't take them to the Soul Society either," Momo mused, tapping her chin with her finger.

"I suppose that only leaves one alternative," Toushiro sighed. "We'll have to take them to Urahara. No doubt he'll be ecstatic to study their powers."

"Yeah, but how are you going to accomplish that?" Karin asked, visions of UFO sightings filling her head.

"I'll take them back," a new voice said, strong reiatsu filling the air in an instant before settling into a low hum. The owner walked towards them nonchalantly although there was a grim look on his face.

"Ichi-nii." Karin watched her brother come closer and study the two intruders.

"Yo, Karin. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," his sister answered. "What are you doing here? It's over two hundred kilometers from home."

"Well, Byakuya pointed out that there might be a problem with what to do with these guys so I came to deal with them after the fact."

"Hn, and here I thought you might believe that we were incapable of handling these mere humans," Toushiro returned, a white brow arched in challenge. "We have to return these gigais anyway so we can escort these two," he continued.

"Nah, I knew you guys had a handle on it," Ichigo said, his hand scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture that his sister knew all too well.

"I bet you were pacing the entire time," she teased. "Byakuya-niisama probably had to sit on you."

"Nah, Rukia just reminded me that I had to let others do things once in a while." He grinned sheepishly before slinging Riruka over his shoulder and picking Yukio up in one hand. That he only needed one hand for each told of how strong he'd become. "I'll call you later to let you know what Hat-n-Clogs finds out. Oh, and Toushiro don't forget to get fitted for a tux. Ise-fukutaicho is cracking down on us about it now."

Toushiro blinked, the change in topic surprising him for a moment. "I believe I've missed something. Why would I need to get fitted for this world's formal wear?"

"Didn't I tell you? You're one of my groomsmen."

"I don't recall agreeing to such a thing."

"Well, I just assumed that since Hinamori-san was one of Rukia's bridesmaids that you'd want to escort her. I guess I could choose someone else…" Ichigo trailed off, waiting for the shorter man to protest.

"Oh, say you will, Shiro-kun. It will be such fun," Momo encouraged, her lips twitching with the urge to laugh. Karin wasn't holding anything back, snickers coming from her without restraint.

"Very well, I will stand up with you. I'll get fitted before returning to the Soul Society. Let us go, Momo."

"We can't leave yet, Shiro-kun. We have a game tomorrow and since you came up with a new strategy to defeat the opposing team, you need to be there to see it through," the lieutenant lectured, waving goodbye to the Spirit Prince as he turned to go home.

Toushiro opened his mouth to protest but was met with two sets of female eyes that clearly said he wasn't getting out of this. Ichigo had already left so he'd get no help from that quarter. "Very well…" he grumbled, turning on his heel. "You better not lose, Kurosaki!" he shouted. "If I stay one more day in this dimension…"

Karin laughed outright as she watched him walk away. "My brother's going to drive him crazy one of these days."

"Oh, I don't think Unohana-san would allow that," Momo said, falling into step with the other dark haired girl.

"Probably a good thing," Karin said, laughter still in her voice. "So, shall we go get something to eat? All that excitement really worked up an appetite."

"Do you know of any place good? I haven't been able to get Shiro-kun to agree to do anything but eat in."

Looping her arm through the lieutenant's, Karin grinned mischievously. "Leave it to me, Hinamori-san. Having been a student here for some time, I know all the good spots. Yo, Toushiro, let's grab something to eat!"

The captain, who had been several meters ahead, stopped and glared at the duo. "You can go by yourselves. I have paperwork to take care of," he grouched. "Just bring me back something."

"Aww…" Momo pouted briefly but let him go. There was a lot of reports to fill out so she couldn't blame him for wanting to get it over with. This incident was going to generate a lot of paperwork and probably more once the attackers got studied.

"Leave him to his reports. We'll have a girls' night out and make him wish he'd gone with us."

"He really hates paperwork."

"Then we'll bring him back something really nice. Besides, it shouldn't take him very long to complete a report or two."

"I hate to say this, Kurosaki-san, but your brother always generates a lot of paperwork."

Karin would have defended her brother in his absence but remembering all the crap he'd gotten into in the past, she decided against it. "Well, then, the next time he does something stupid, tell that old guy to make him fill out his own reports."

"You can't really order a prince around," Momo pointed out.

"Nonsense, Rukia-nee does it all the time."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The next morning when the paper reported sightings of a UFO, Ichigo was confronted by angry Kuchiki siblings, the younger dropping a stack of papers onto the kitchen table in front of him. Obviously Rukia had been sent back by the Head Captain with orders to make him explain himself. "Oops," he muttered and could have sworn he heard Toushiro damn him to hell.<p>

"Idiot," Rukia shot back and turned on her heel to leave through the still open Senkaimon.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You have until midnight." The Senkaimon closed behind her, cutting off any chance that he could retort.

"I suggest you begin immediately."

"I hate paperwork," Ichigo grumbled.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't create it for others," Byakuya suggested, a slight condescension in his voice.

"I don't mean to," the younger man answered.

"Perish the thought."

* * *

><p>Urahara, who had no idea what was going on in the royal household, was neck deep in his experiments, glorying in the fact that he had something interesting to sink his teeth into. Yoruichi had taken off for parts unknown with Soi Fon in an attempt to calm the younger woman's rage and with the kids off in college, Tessai was the only one he had for company.<p>

As much as he liked the other man, science was much more interesting. At present he was fascinated with the powers the two people who'd attack Karin had, the influence Hollows had in their development an surprising if not unexpected turn of events. He'd run several tests, sensing a unique energy signature that while not entirely unlike Ichigo's Vizard powers, wasn't like anything he'd come across before.

"When are you going to let us out of here?" Riruka demanded, staring angrily at her captor while her companion sulked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Riruka-san. You see, because you tried to hurt Kurosaki-san, her brother is most upset. And as he is who he is, I'm afraid I don't have the authority to go against him." If they didn't know he was going to be the Spirit King, there was no way he was going to let the cat out of the bag. "Instead, why don't you tell me what you call this power of yours."

"Fullbring, it's called Fullbring," Yukio said, as if it was obvious. "I thought you were supposed to be some genius. Kugo sure thought you were."

"Don't tell him anything, Yukio!" Riruka shouted, seeing the light of comprehension dawn in the scientist's eyes. "Great, now he'll figure everything out."

"My, my, so he has returned," Urahara murmured and left the room to make a call. While he'd been exiled at the time of Kugo Ginjo's entrance into their world, he knew about him and had been keeping an ear to the ground for when the guy surfaced. Why he hadn't when Ichigo had first become a Substitute had been unclear, especially when the prince had lost his powers as it would have been a perfect opportunity to try to get Ichigo on his side.

Yukio, realizing his mistake, cursed and went back to staring at the wall. "You're an idiot," Riruka told him spitefully. "If you had just kept quiet, they wouldn't know what's going on until it was too late. Now they'll know what to expect."

"Then I guess we'll just have to rely on Kano. They still don't know that he's one of us."

Unbeknownst to them, someone had returned home and heard every word they'd just said. "Soi Fon," Yoruichi whispered.

"I understand, Yoruichi-sama," the shorter woman whispered and was gone in a flash.

It seemed that some more covert operations were in order.


End file.
